Journey to Planet Vegeta
by PAN TRUNKS LOVER
Summary: When Pan runs away into space, she finds herself on Planet Vegeta. There she meets a mysterious, young man with lavender hair and shocking blue eyes. Will they be enemies, friends or maybe even mates...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm currently looking for a beta-reader for this story, so please ignore the mistakes for now! Hope you enjoy reading it! :D

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta - Chapter 1**

She hated everyone. How dare they not let her go?

Her father Gohan and grandpa Goku were both headed for Namek, but wouldn't let her go. She sighed in annoyance. This was literally the very last straw! She was fed up of all of them, always treating her like a little kid.

"That's it! I need to get away from everyone" she cried out loud. Without thinking twice, she grabbed her rucksack and started to shove her things inside it. Once she was ready, she flew out of her window and headed towards Capsule Corporation. A plan was already forming in her head.

"I'm going to Namek whether they like it or not!" she said to herself. That would teach them not to take her lightly.

Pan was only 17 and had grown up to be, what men would describe as, absolutely stunning. She was a ¼ saiyan, but very strong. Training hard over the years had been very beneficial.

She landed outside Capsule Corporation and sneaked inside. Capsule Corporation was owned by Bulma Briefs, who was heiress to billions, but she had disappeared in outer space after she took off in her spaceship over a decade ago.

*I just can't wait to see their faces, when they see me turn up on Namek, but before I go, I should leave a note explaining where I'm going* she thought. She quickly wrote a letter for her parents and teleported back to her house. She left it on her bed and teleported back.

*Good thing Grandpa taught me how to do that!* she thought with a grin.

"Hmm, maybe I should take some capsules with me, just in case I need them" she said helping herself to the capsules on display. Teleporting herself outside, she threw the capsule labelled 'spaceship' onto the floor and with a poof, the spaceship appeared in front of her. She was surprised to see how big it was.

"Cool!" she said out loud, as she stepped inside quickly, closing the door shut behind her. She looked around and gasped.

"Wow, it looks exactly like a house!" she concluded. Feeling the urge to explore, she came upon a room with buttons and dials all over the place. She searched the controls, until her gaze landed on a button marked 'take off' and pushed it. Suddenly, she fell back as the spaceship flew up into the air with a whoosh and headed for space.

"Hey! Wait a second, I don't even know where I'm going?" she realised in horror. She had completely forgotten to input Namek as her destination.

"Oh no, this is all going wrong! I have a feeling that I'm not headed for Namek" she said, looking worried. After a few minutes she calmed down, accepting that she couldn't do anything about it now. She was already on her way.

Deciding she was hungry, she headed towards the small kitchen. Once she had finished eating, she opened her bag and looked inside it. Her hand fell on something and she pulled it out. It was a picture frame of her family. She sighed resignedly.

Sometimes, she knew that she reacted out of stubbornness and made hasty decisions, but it wasn't her fault. All she ever wanted was to be treated equally, like everyone else. Why couldn't her family see how much being a stronger fighter meant to her? She had spent nearly all her life training to be a better fighter, when she didn't have to spend time with her family or go to school. It was a big part of her, something she could never change.

"I suppose running off like this, wasn't the best thing to do. It's not going to change anything. I'm sorry everyone" she whispered. Putting the picture frame back inside her bag, she looked around for something to do. She needed a distraction and fast. Noticing the T.V, she settled down onto the armchair...

* * *

Back at Pan's house...

"I wonder what Pan's up to. I haven't heard from her all day" Videl wondered out loud, as she knocked on Pan's bedroom door. Getting no answer, she walked inside and found the room empty. Her eyes fell on the piece of paper on her bed and moved to pick it up.

Mum and dad, I'm sorry, but I've decided that I want to go away for a while. I'm borrowing one of the Brief's spaceships and will be gone for a while. I'll be leaving the planet. Please don't worry. I love you, Pan.

"Pan...how could you?" Videl whispered and rushed out of the room...

* * *

On the spaceship...

After watching T.V, she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, she noticed that the ship wasn't moving. Getting up quickly, she rushed towards the nearest window and looked out. She was on some unknown planet.

Realizing that sooner or later someone would notice the ship, she quickly grabbed her rucksack and exited the spaceship, pressing the button which would change the ship back into a capsule. Once that was taken care of, she picked up the capsule and shoved it rapidly into her rucksack.

Mere seconds later, she sensed powerful kis heading towards her, confirming her fears. On instinct she lowered her ki and hid herself behind the cover of the trees. Several minutes later, a group of men in weird clothing arrived and they stood where she had landed a short while ago.

"I could have sworn I sensed someone here with a very strong ki" said one of them, looking confused.

"Yeah, me too. Except, there's no one here" said another, looking around.

"It must have been a false alarm" they finally decided and left. Pan came out of hiding looking relieved.

*So, what shall I do now?* she wondered.

*I might as well look around, while I'm here* she finally decided. Having made a decision, she started heading off in a different direction to the one the men had taken.

After walking for a few hours, she stopped feeling tired. Finding a comfortable spot, she sat down. Opening one of the capsules, she ate her full and decided to rest...

* * *

Back at Pan's house...

"What do you mean she's gone?" cried Gohan. Videl handed the letter over and waited, while he read it. She watched as his expression changed from confusion to anger.

"How dare she do this?" he roared and rushed out of the house, with a worried Videl right behind him...

* * *

Back on the unfamiliar planet...

She must have fallen asleep again, because when she woke up it was getting dark.

"Where am I?" she mumbled sleepily, but soon remembered.

Suddenly, she felt a very strong ki nearby and stopped, holding her breath. Whoever it was, was close. Hesitantly, she decided to see who it was and lowered her ki. As she got closer, she could hear loud cursing. She peeked out from behind a tree and saw a young man with his back to her. She waited for him to turn around and when he did, she gasped. He was, without a doubt, the most handsomest looking guy she had ever seen. He had short lavender hair and shocking blue eyes. Not to mention a very fit body.

Abruptly, he looked over in her direction and frowned. He started to walk towards her and she gasped with no way out...

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good or bad? Please review! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey sorry for taking soo many years to reply but I've been so busy and didn't have the time. Anyways I'm going to complete all my stories now to make up for it. So let's get on with it. Please remember to review! Thanks

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 2**

Each step the stranger took towards her had Pan's heart beating faster and louder. How could she have been so stupid? She should have avoided the strong ki altogether when she had felt it. After all she was on an unknown planet by herself.

She held her breath as she saw him pause for a second but suddenly he turned away sharply. Pan sighed in relief instantly, only to panic again when she felt another ki head in their direction.

She watched as a figure approached and landed in front of the stranger she seen first. Surprisingly, it was a female with long, red, curled hair. She had the most beautiful green eyes and a gorgeous face. She was wearing a low necked, short, dark green dress, which hugged her figure perfectly. In other words she was stunning.

"What do you want?" the stranger asked her angrily. Pan frowned as she felt her heart take a strange leap in her chest, hearing his voice. Noticing the other woman walk towards the stranger, she turned her attention back to the couple.

"Why my Prince I came to see you" answered the woman in surprise as she tried to reach for him. The stranger shook his head as he moved away from her.

"Leave me alone, right now!" he cried making the woman jump in shock. Pan watched in amazement as the woman backed off and took to the sky.

She turned her attention back to the stranger who sighed and walked in her direction again. She held her breath as he stopped right by the tree she was hiding behind and dropping down he sat down leaning against it.

She shook her head in wonder, not believing that he hadn't noticed her by now. She decided to risk it and take a peek. She couldn't help it considering how gorgeous he was. Turning her head slightly she looked down to see him sat with his eyes closed.

He looked distracted and Pan couldn't help but feel curious. After watching him send away that woman earlier, she was fascinated. Which guy would miss out on a chance with a beauty like that?

He let out a frustrated sigh making Pan's heart jump. In her hurry to get behind the tree she lost her footing and to her horror fell forward straight onto the stranger.

The stranger who had his eyes closed was not expecting someone to fall on to him, so he let out a surprised cry as he felt Pan drop on him.

"What the hell!" he cried as Pan slowly got up off him. She turned to look at him with her eyes opened wide in shock.

The stranger watched as she got off him slowly and turned her face towards him. As their eyes met, the stranger felt his heart take a strange leap.

Her eyes were a beautiful black with extremely long lashes. Her hair was long and ebony with bits falling on to her face, strangely making him want to move them out of the way with his hand. Her face was gorgeous with a small nose and red full lips, which were slightly opened at the moment. She was stunning there was no doubt about it.

Her eyes were the features that drew his attention the most. They captivated him in a way he couldn't explain. The innocence and vulnerability was reflected in them. He also noticed a bit of defiance appearing as well, which made him chuckle without him realising it.

Pan felt like time had stopped when his eyes met hers. They were unlike any eye colour she had seen before. The blue was shocking and unique. Even the blue of the ocean and the sky was little compared to this. His hair was lavender, not a usual colour but it seemed like everything about this gorgeous stranger was unique.

She was brought out of her examination as her ears heard him chuckle. She watched as his eyes suddenly registered surprise as if he wasn't aware that he had chuckled.

She backed up and stood up turning to look at him again. He had stood up too and she could see that he was still examining her.

"Who are you?" he questioned in that voice making Pan's heart leap. She looked away suddenly distracted.

He couldn't believe this. She had dared to look away after he had questioned her. Didn't she know who he was? Without realising he stepped forward and watched how she backed off again...

"I said who are you?" he demanded moving forward to grab her arm. What he wasn't expecting was the small jolt he was going to receive when their skin touched. They both jumped caught by surprise.

He turned to look at her frowning.

*What was that?* he thought. He watched as she suddenly glared and turned her angry eyes to meet his.

"How dare you grab me like that?" she cried. He gawped in amazement.

*I can't believe that she spoke to me like that... No woman other than my mother has ever spoken to me like that!* he thought.

"Maybe if you speak when you're spoken to, I wouldn't find the need to grab you!" he answered back with a glare of his own.

She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"You're acting like you're some kind of Prince or something... I don't have to answer back if I don't want to" she replied. He shook his head in astonishment.

*I've never met a woman like her before. It's like who I am doesn't interest her in the least* he thought.

"I am Prince Trunks. My father King Vegeta is the King of this planet!" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"So since you're standing on MY planet I think I have the right to know who you are" he finished. He watched her facial expression change after hearing his words. It went from looking angry to looking shocked.

"My name is Pan" she answered finally. He nodded.

"And what are you doing on my planet?" he asked.

"I was actually travelling somewhere else but my spaceship brought me here by mistake" she answered reluctantly.

"What planet are you from?" he asked curious.

"Planet Earth" she said and hearing that surprised the prince.

*Planet Earth? That's where my mother comes from* he thought turning to look at her in wonder.

There was silence for the next few minutes as each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked the prince finally. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know...maybe I might head back home" she answered not knowing what else to say.

Hearing this, the prince felt something tug in his chest.

*Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know her and already I'm feeling pain at the mention of her leaving. What's going on?* he thought in agitation.

Pan watched on as she saw him having some kind of inner battle, judging by his facial expression. She remembered the jolt she felt when his hand grabbed her. It was a mixture of pleasure and an electricity shock of some kind. She shivered remembering it grabbing his attention again.

"Are you cold?" he asked without thinking. He opened his eyes wide in disbelief hearing his own words.

*I can't believe I just asked her that? Why would I be so worried about how she feels? She could be dying for all I care!* he thought suddenly feeling that strange notion of pain in his heart again.

"No I'm not cold" she answered with a blush. He raised an eyebrow seeing her blush, although he thought it made her look even more stunning. He suddenly turned to look at what she was wearing as if it suddenly occurred to him.

*How strange!* he thought checking her out. She was wearing a short sleeved top which fitted her figure perfectly with TROUSERS...! He found that shocking as none of the women on this planet wore anything other than dresses in public.

She watched as he started checking her out and nearly laughed out loud when he noticed she was wearing trousers. She guessed it was that as his eyes were currently eyeing her legs up in shock.

"Never seen trousers on a woman before?" she joked and he shook his head without realising.

"I...um...well..." he stopped seeing her eyes lit up in laughter. Seeing this made him do something he would wonder why he did later... he walked right up to her, grabbed her and pinned her up against the tree, with both of his arms either side of her. He brought his face closer watching how her face changed from shock to disbelief.

Pan couldn't believe what he was doing. She knew if she wanted she could pull him off her within an instance and blast him into pieces but something stopped her. Her heart was racing as she calmed herself down curious as to what he would do next.

*Why am I doing this?* he questioned himself but it was like he had no control over himself. He brought his face closer to hers until their lips were almost touching. Her eyes opened even wider if possible, which nearly had him grinning.

*Is he going to... kiss me?* wondered Pan as she watched him bring his face even closer until their lips nearly touched.

Their eyes continued to hold ... each mesmerized in the other's gaze, unaware as their bodies started to bring themselves closer...

* * *

A/N: So sorry to leave it at the best part... All you got to do is review and I'll have the next part up soon. Thanks ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey didn't really get many reviews but guess I deserve it after not posting the next chapters for so long. Anyways just to show you guys I'm being serious I've decided to put up another chapter. Please review soon ^_^

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 3**

Their bodies drew closer as both of them prepared for the kiss which was coming. Trunks watched as she closed her eyes seconds before his lips touched her.

What they weren't prepared for were the sparks of fireworks that erupted. Pan's eyes burst open only to clash with the unique blue ones, making things worse.

They continued to kiss unable to break it off...Pan stared back into his eyes which were full of shock, happiness and to her surprise need.

What she wasn't aware of was that Trunks could see the same emotions reflected in her own.

Unable to stop herself she closed her eyes leaning into him further making him moan... Surprised she pulled back only to make him grab her and pull her back against him.

His lips crushed hers again and Pan not finding the strength to pull away again gave in to it. They held each other really close as the kiss deepened. Trunks found himself wanting more and more. It was like they had no control over what was happening.

He pulled his lips away only to bring them down to her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he toyed with her neck...covering it with kisses and small bites.

It was only when she felt his hands start to explore her body did she wake up from the trance and push him away. He groaned and tried to pull her back but she continued backing off from him.

As if just waking up from a dream Trunks opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

*What just happened here?* he wondered in awe. His eyes looked around settling on Pan who stood a little distance away with her back to him.

Suddenly remembering what had just occurred he gasped in shock making Pan turn back around to face him. His eyes zoomed onto hers but she looked away not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that... I can't even explain what just happened...it was like I seriously had no control over myself" he explained which didn't help as Pan just looked at him and ran off.

"Hey wait!" he called running after her. He caught up with her easily and turned her around to face him. What he wasn't expecting was the punch that was aimed for his face. He gasped in shock as the punch sent him flying backwards.

In the time it took for him to clear his vision and get up, he groaned.

*Wow she sure can pack a punch!* he thought as he touched his swollen cheek.

*She sure is really strong for a human* he wondered in amazement. Getting his thoughts together he turned to scan the area for her but couldn't sense her at all, which was strange.

*How can a human disappear like that and so quickly* he thought with a frown. Touching his face he looked around once again not sensing anything. He sighed in defeat and headed back trying to sort his head out.

*How could he kiss her like that? He, Prince Trunks who never kissed a woman...true he had slept with numerous women but he's never given them the honour of having their lips touched by his...How could he kiss that strange woman without hesitating for even a second...How could he?* he argued with himself.

He continued with his inner turmoil unaware of Pan's gaze on him. She had escaped a small distance away before lowering her ki as low as she could before she headed back to follow him again.

*I can't believe I punched him when it wasn't only his fault...it was mine too. I let him kiss me. It was like he said about having no control over it. I couldn't have backed off even if I wanted too* she thought regretfully.

Watching his back she sighed without making any noise, careful not to draw any attention to herself.

*Should I apologize?* she wondered continuing to follow him. It was like she couldn't stop.

Seeing him take off suddenly into the sky she stopped, watching him fly away until he disappeared from view.

She carried on walking letting her feet take her where ever, as she thought about what happened earlier.

*That kiss was amazing...I'm not even angry that he stole my first kiss from me...in fact I'm happy that he did. It felt so right* she thought as she walked.

Suddenly seeing the trees vanish she looked up to see a small lake surrounding her. She gasped at the beauty of it. This planet was indeed beautiful. She hurried towards the lake only stopping when she had reached it. Stopping to look around and finding no one nearby, she stripped down to her bra and underwear before lowering herself into the water...

* * *

Trunks had nearly reached the castle when he stopped in mid flight and cursed.

*I can't believe I left my sword back there!* he moaned in realization before turning back around and heading in the direction he had come from.

Pan shivered feeling the cold water hit her body. She didn't let it stop her and continued to lower herself in until the water had reached her chin. Moving about in the water for a few minutes she suddenly took a deep breath before lowering herself into the water completely.

Trunks was nearly there when he saw the lake. Feeling his cheek sting he decided to use the cold water to calm it down.

*I can't believe that it still hurts* thought Trunks in disgust as he landed by the water. Reaching his hand in, he lifted what water he could and brought it up to his cheek. It was then that he noticed the pile of clothing lying nearby. He walked up to it and picked it up.

Recognizing the short sleeved top with trousers he looked around trying to find her. Not seeing her anywhere. He decided she was in the lake swimming.

Suddenly an idea formed in his head as he walked away with the clothes only to hide them behind one of the trees. He decided to wait for her...

* * *

Pan swam underwater letting all her tensions out. She loved swimming because she found it was a good way to clear her head. Whenever things got too difficult back home she took to the water, like it was a solution to her problems and most of the time it worked. She smiled with regret as she noticed an hour or so had passed in the water. Noticing the sky had got even darker she decided to head back.

She swam back quickly realising she was hungry. Hearing her stomach protest under water made her smile again. She pulled her head out of the water as she realised she had reached her destination.

Trunks smiled as he noticed her head appear from under the water and watched as she walked out. His eyes bulged in surprise as he noticed her wearing nothing more than a black bra and matching underwear. Silently noting how beautiful her curves were. He looked away in an effort to stop himself from running over and taking her there and then.

His body was moaning in frustration which surprised him. He never recalled actually wanting a woman physically this much. He glanced over to look at her again as she frowned looking around for her clothes. His eyes focused onto her breasts, which fitted her bra nicely. To his horror he found himself blushing, realising that he couldn't seem to tear his eyes off them.

Hearing her gasp, he quickly looked up to see her looking at him in shock. Meeting her eyes he noticed the surprise quickly turning to horror as she realised her lack of clothing.

She quickly ran to hide behind the trees. He looked away trying to calm himself down.

"What are you doing here?" she cried.

"This is my planet. I can go where ever I like!" he answered with a smirk. He heard her sigh in frustration making him smirk even more.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Over here" he replied. He turned to see her poking her head out from behind the tree. He grinned seeing how livid she looked and walked up to her. Noticing, she warned him to back off, which he chose to ignore.

To her dismay he appeared in front of her while in a futile attempt, she used her arms to cover herself up.

He paused and looked into her eyes, which were giving him evils right about now. He chose to ignore them as he gripped her arms and pulled her close.

She gasped in shock as he pulled her closer towards him. Landing up against his body again she tried to pull away without success. Her gaze fell on his cheek stirring up regret inside her again. It looked really bad.

Without realising she stopped thrashing about in his arms and moved her hand forward gently touching his red cheek. He jumped at the touch and froze realising what she was doing. She brought her hand forward again to touch it gently. Her hands were cold and it seemed to bring some comfort to him as he relaxed.

"I'm sorry about that...I reacted on reflex...It wasn't done intentionally" she apologized shocking him even more if that was possible. She turned to meet his eyes and couldn't explain the emotions she saw. One second it was shock, then it changed to guilt and finally blank.

He let her go and backed off averting his eyes. Walking away quickly and then coming back he held out her clothes for her to take.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized stunning her and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she called without thinking. He paused for a second but hearing nothing further he left.

*What just happened* she felt her head scream at her. She sighed turning to watch him as he took to the sky again and disappeared without another glance back.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review and only then will I post any more chapters... Thanks ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey this chapter is dedicated to the only person who reviewed – Miffinmini... Just thought this would be the perfect way to says thanks. Anyways, let's get on with the story...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 4**

Trunks flew through the night sky fighting an inner battle. His heart was telling him to go back whereas his mind was telling him the complete opposite, to get away. He was so confused by what had happened.

*Why did I leave her there? How could I take her clothes like that? I can't forget the way she looked at me... in disgust* he thought listening to his heart.

*So what if I did? She punched ME... Prince Trunks of Vegeta... How dare she?* his mind argued back. He groaned and paused in flight. He looked up into the sky, letting his gaze fall on to the stars and quietly asked them for the answers he sought. As if answering him back, an image of Pan flashed in his mind before it disappeared. He blinked, watching the stars shine even brighter as if they were laughing at him...

* * *

Pan continued watching the sky where he had vanished. She sighed realising that he wasn't coming back. As if suddenly hearing her thoughts she frowned.

*Why should I care if he comes back or not? I hate him especially after what he did! Prince or no prince how dare he?* she thought remembering how he hid her clothes and the way he had looked at her.

*True but he did realise his mistake and returned them. It looked like he was ashamed of his actions later and he looked away* her heart whispered in the background. Her eyes opened wide realising that her heart was right. How could she forget that? She sighed putting her clothes on when she felt the cold wind hit her bare body.

She started to walk away and kept walking for a long time before she found the perfect spot to spend the night. It was hidden beneath the trees and no one passing above would notice her down below. Taking out a capsule from her side zipped pocket she pressed the button and tossed it onto the floor. Watching as a large tent appeared. Sighing to herself once again she unzipped it and got inside before shutting it behind her.

Looking around inside she was generally shocked. Who ever created this had been careful to keep all the supplies needed. Her eyes scanned the small table with a set of torches, matches, candles and reading books. Moving on she noticed the bed with blankets and pillows. Next she noticed the storage boxes lying on the side. She paused when she saw what was written on them, FOOD. Her eyes opened wide as she remembered that she was starving. Rushing over she pulled one of the boxes open and peered in to see the different kinds of food it contained.

There were loads of marked tins, chocolates, cakes, bread, biscuits, readymade sandwiches and so on. Pan helped herself to most of it as she set about getting it ready to eat. Finding some plates, she placed the food on to them as she looked for something to drink. Looking around she found, much to her surprise, a battery run refrigerator on the other side of the bed. Opening it she discovered it was filled up with all the drinks you could think off, including alcohol she realised. Grinning she picked up a bottle of water not in the mood for anything else.

After settling down by the bed she started eating letting her mind go blank. Every now and then she would look around and shake her head in wonder. Bulma Briefs had indeed been a mastermind. Only someone like that could have come up with these creations. Imagine fitting all this into a small capsule. I wonder what happened to her. She paused remembering her father telling her the story.

Bulma Briefs was currently working on a new creation. It was a spaceship of some kind. She got the idea from her grandpa's instant translocation technique. Imagine creating a spaceship with the ability to travel that quick, from one place to another, she told everyone.

She had been working on it for just over five years before she completed it. No one knew she was going to test the spaceship when she did. Not even her parents. She just left a note for everyone, explaining that she needed a break and decided to leave for space promising she'll be back soon.

It had been 24 years since she had left and still no sign of her. Her parents still believed that she'll return home one day. Pan finished remembering the story with a sigh. Poor Bulma... Doesn't she miss her family? Thinking about family suddenly reminded her of her own back home. She missed them all so much. She shivered, surprisingly feeling very lonely.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth hell had broken loose when everyone had realised that Pan had disappeared. They had all rushed over to Capsule Corporation in the hope that Pan was still there but finding the missing capsules confirmed their fears. She was gone.

"Oh my baby!" cried Videl bursting into tears as Gohan comforted her. He frowned suddenly turning to Dr Briefs who was scanning some paperwork hurriedly.

"Isn't there any way of knowing where the spaceship has travelled to? I mean you must have the co ordinates on your computer or something?" he asked. Dr Briefs sighed shaking his head.

"Bulma only had access to information like that. She took over completely changing it all. If I knew of a way I would have had my daughter home with me years ago" he answered sadly. Gohan looked away remembering how Dr Briefs had nearly gone crazy thinking of ways he could figure out where his daughter had gone. He gulped suddenly feeling very scared.

*Oh Panny come back home please* he thought worried. Holding his wife he sent up a silent prayer hoping his only daughter was safe...

* * *

Trunks looked towards the gigantic castle as he approached it. It was a true beauty. It was left to his father by his grandfather, who had explained that it was built by his ancestors who handed it down to their sons after their death.

*One day I will own this* thought Trunks heading for the window to his bedroom. He didn't want to confront anyone yet. They would question him about the swelling on his cheek. Touching his cheek he suddenly recalled how gently Pan had touched it, making him frown. He ignored the warm feeling he felt in his heart and started removing his clothes. Leaving them on the bed he headed naked towards his bathroom.

In the shower he closed his eyes as he let the warm water hit his body removing all the tension he felt. Relaxing he let his thoughts wonder and was surprised to see them focus on Pan again. The image of her walking out of the lake in her bra and underwear, with water dripping down her body had him tensed up as he leant on the wall trying to calm himself, as his heart raced.

*How can she have so much affect on me? I've only just met her and here I just can't stop thinking about her* he wondered confused. He made his head go blank and forced himself to not think about her.

After he finished having his shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he made his way back to his room. Walking out of the bathroom he entered his room noticing his clothes were missing. He looked around noticing he wasn't alone and scowled turning towards the window. She stood there looking out, finally turning to face him with a smile. She raised one eyebrow as she peered at him standing there with his towel on.

"What are you doing here Isabella?" he questioned fuming. Hearing his tone she looked up to see him looking furious. It was then she noticed his reddened cheek. Walking over she touched it frowning.

"What happened to your cheek?" she asked shocked. He tossed her hand away from his face and told her to get out. She paused giving him a strange look.

"I don't get you my prince, everything was fine between us a few weeks ago and now you're giving me the cold shoulder...What have I done?" she demanded. He looked away from the hurt in her eyes telling her once again to get out. She nodded and rushed out letting the tears fall. He sighed walking over to his door, locking it.

He walked over to the window and stared out unblinking.

*What a mess* he thought. He narrowed his eyes thinking back to the last couple of weeks. His parents had decided it was time he got married, well to be specific his father had decided. His mother just sat there looking lost. She never had any say in anything. It was a wonder how she put up with his father at all. King Vegeta was nothing but cold and ruthless.

All he ever cared about was power and more power. Trunks snorted thinking about how his father had ordered to see him exactly a week ago. Trunks had gone to see him only to hear his worst nightmare...

"Son, you made it" spoke King Vegeta with a smirk. Trunks nodded and stood there curious. He was surprised to see his mother sat there. It wasn't everyday his father acknowledged her like this. They were sat on the thrown side by side. He looked at his mother, who said hello but wouldn't meet his eyes.

Trunks turned back to his father who was looking at him evilly.

"Son, we think it's time you got married" he told him as Trunks stared back looking shocked.

"What do you mean I should get married? I'm only 20 years old father! I'm not ready for that kind of commitment just yet" he answered back. This only made his father laugh out loud.

"Be quiet boy, I wasn't asking your opinion on this matter...I was informing you" he sneered leaving Trunks speechless. He turned helplessly to look at his mother who was staring at the wall avoiding any eye contact with him.

"We have already picked the woman you will marry. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is the daughter of my best friend King Nappa of Planet Zen. I know you've already met but I want you to get to know her even more because you two are to wed" Vegeta continued with a smirk.

Trunks listened looking expressionless while his body remained still like a statue. His father continued informing him of the large banquet which would be held in a few days, in honour of the engagement. He turned to depart when his father signalled at him to leave.

Trunks growled in frustration returning to the present. He was beginning to hate his selfish father. How could he do this to him? Since the banquet Isabella hadn't left him alone. The engagement hadn't taken place yet but he was expecting his dad to announce it soon. He still had some time to think of a way out of this.

Thinking about it he had come to the conclusion that there was only one way to get out of this. He had to mate with another woman, and he had to do it soon but who? For a saiyan to completely take a woman for his own, he had to mate with her leaving a bite mark on her neck. Once that was done nothing could separate the two other than death.

Thinking about that he suddenly recalled what happened earlier on. He remembered kissing Pan which was something he never did with any woman and how he had felt drawn to her neck, which he had started kissing and biting gently. He gasped at the meaning of this.

*Did I mate with her?* he wondered in shock...

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! You know what you have to do to get more lol! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey thanks to the two people who reviewed... KarinKurosakiHitsuGaya913 and TP4life. I appreciate that you thought the story was great! I hope to get more reviews soon as it pushes me to write more! Anyways on with the story...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 5**

Pan finished eating and decided she was ready to knock out. Putting her dishes on one side she walked to the table and opened the drawers. She finally came across what she was looking for and pulled it out. Closing the drawers she picked up the hairbrush and ran it through her hair. She had always loved doing that. She found by each stroke her head felt lighter. She remembered how her mother used to laugh at her whenever she caught her with the brush in her hand and smiled lightly.

*I'm sorry mum and dad. I know how worried you must be right now but I'll be home soon* she thought hoping they could hear her but knew they couldn't. Sighing she put the hairbrush away and pulled out the capsule containing her belongings. She pressed the button and watched her bags appear. Opening one up, she pulled out her favourite red night gown. Removing her bra, top and trousers she pulled on her gown and jumped into bed, wrapping the covers tightly around her.

Her last thoughts were on Trunks as she fell asleep...

* * *

Trunks gawped in horror and started praying that it wasn't true. He wasn't sure if he had bitten her properly or not. Running his hand through his hair he stressed about what he should do...

*Shall I go looking for her right now and find out or shall I just forget about it?* he argued with himself. He knew he was being stupid. If they had mated then that was it. Neither of them could do anything about it. They were stuck together. He sighed in frustration.

*How could I have made such a big mistake? What was I thinking?* he thought drawing his hands into fists. He paused suddenly remembering something important.

His friends had mentioned once to him that when you mated with a woman it happened by itself. That the person didn't have any control over it. The body just takes over fulfilling the task. Trunks had listened during that time because he was curious about the whole mating process. He also recalled that when the right woman came along the man wouldn't be able to control himself and find he is drawn to her, specifically her neck where he would mark her without hesitation.

Feeling sweat drop from his forehead he realised he was panicking.

*Does this mean that Pan is the right woman for me? Is she meant to be my mate? It would explain why I was so drawn to her...Maybe that's why I kissed her without hesitation because normally with other woman I always hesitate" he thought. Suddenly feeling the cold wind hit his body, he realised he still stood there with his towel on.

Laughing to himself he walked to his wardrobe grabbing some boxers and putting them on. Realising he was tired he headed for his bed and got in quickly. Grabbing the blankets he covered himself as he fell asleep...

* * *

Pan heard someone call her name and she looked around trying to find the person. Seeing nothing she continued to search.

"PAN" the voice beckoned at her again. She looked around in frustration seeing no one. She closed her eyes concentrating and let herself go. She knew she would find him...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle...

"TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice called. Trunks continued running trying to find whoever it was. He exhaled in irritation and looked around again coming up blank. Growling to himself he suddenly stopped. He took in several deep breaths as he closed his eyes shut. Eventually after much effort he calmed himself down and concentrated.

Something inside him was telling him that this was the right thing to do...He drifted away as he let his body take over. He would find her...

* * *

Pan groaned lightly as she felt light hit her face. She turned over with her eyes closed to escape it. Coming in contact with something warm she smiled and drew herself closer, instantly feeling warmth fill her to the core. It wasn't until she heard another groan that she frowned with her eyes shut. She felt the warm thing press itself further in to her making her smile even more. She felt it feel her up as she sighed

Suddenly she felt cold as the thing vanished. She let out a small whimper and tried feeling for it again with her hands.

"What the hell!" she heard someone cry and opened her eyes in confusion. The light hit her eyes making her squint but after another few seconds she opened them fully only to shock herself to the core. Standing in front of her was TRUNKS! Her mouth dropped open as she hurriedly got up ready to kill him.

"What the hell is going on here? Where am I? What are YOU doing here?" she screamed. Trunks looked back at her in horror. He paused to look around and found that they were by the lake again.

*How the hell did I get here?* he thought in confusion. He looked back at Pan noticing her looking around disbelievingly before she turned back to him. Their eyes met and held. Within seconds without knowing how they ended up in each other's arm.

That lasted about five minutes before Pan jumped away from him in horror.

"What the hell is going on here?" she repeated looking back at him in dismay. It was only then that she noticed he was wearing only boxers. Her eyes opened wider as she noticed he had a very fit body. She suddenly ached wanting to run her hands on those well formed muscles, feel that perfectly developed body up against hers... she paused in horror as she found herself blushing. Even then she couldn't seem to peel her eyes off him.

Trunks was in a dilemma of his own as he found his eyes peering at Pan's stunning body. He let out a groan inwards noticing her sexy red gown. He continued letting his eyes roam her body eventually noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. That was it...he couldn't take it any more as he rushed forward and pulled her towards him. Pushing her head back he crushed her lips with his own as his body took over.

Pan gasped when she saw him rush over and pull her into his arms. She was even more shocked when she found his lips attacking hers. She paused for a split second before she felt her body giving into him. She found herself kissing him back with as much need as he was kissing her. She didn't even stop him when his hands started feeling her body up.

Trunks was in heaven, literally... He had never ever experienced such overwhelming feelings of wanting for a woman before. It shocked him to the core. This was like nothing he had ever experienced or felt for any other female. He felt his hands touch her body all over making his body grow hotter and hotter. His hand left her back moving to feel around her waist. It passed her flat stomach and continued further up. He let out a moan when his hand landed on her breasts.

Pan was lost in the waves of pleasure she was receiving. She arched her back forward moving even closer to him if that was possible. She felt his hands attacking her body in a way she never thought possible. She nearly cried out when his hand squeezed her breasts. She barely even heard him moan...

Neither of them noticed when his lips left hers and when they found their way to her neck.

He should have stopped before he bit her neck hard but he didn't. Even if he had tried to stop he couldn't because nothing comes in the way of what's meant to be...

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I think it's come together quite nicely... considering I'm just making it up as I go lol! You know what to do if you want to read more! Thanks ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I want to thank KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, TP4Life, Miffinmini and Mairposa for reviewing. It means a lot to have your work complimented. Also as one of my reviewers's helpfully pointed out, I was using the wrong ratings for this story. It should have been an M. I forgot to change it as I started this story many years back and just continued from chapter 1 without checking everything. I want to say thanks to that person for pointing it out. This chapter's dedicated to you Mairposa ^_^

Let's get on with the story then...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 6**

Back at the castle...

King Vegeta walked out sweating from his training room looking annoyed. Trunks was supposed to meet him but hadn't shown up, making Vegeta angry. His son was the only saiyan on his Planet worth fighting with as the rest were a bunch of weaklings.

*Maybe he's still angry about me fixing his marriage to Isabella? He has been avoiding me lately* thought Vegeta as he headed for his bathroom. Walking inside he stripped and got in to the shower. Letting the water hit his body he thought about his son. He knew what he was doing wasn't right. His son deserved to pick his own mate but his hands were tied.

Thinking back to when he had announced the marriage last week he sighed. He knew Trunks wasn't going to take it well but he didn't have a choice. Vegeta's father had announced the proposal before Trunks was even born. His father and Nappa's father had been best friends. When Nappa's wife was pregnant so was his and their fathers had got together and planned it deciding that if they had a boy and a girl they would marry once they were of age.

He had announced it before everyone and for Vegeta to not go by his father's orders was like committing treachery towards him. Even though he's never told him, Vegeta loved his son. He still remembered the day Trunks was born. It was the second happiest day of his life.

When he had first carried him in his arms Vegeta had nearly cried...yes he, King Vegeta of Planet Vegeta had a soft spot. And why wouldn't he be happy? He had a son, an heir who carried his blood in his veins.

When Trunks had first turned his eyes to look at him Vegeta had smiled noticing he had his mother's eyes. Both of his children looked like their mother, with the same type of hair and the same eyes. He thought about his princess, Bra and smiled warmly.

He chuckled softly remembering when he had decided to grow a moustache and how she had gone crazy, saying it didn't suit him. She went as far as refusing to eat until he had it removed, which he did. Shaking his head in wonder he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around himself and headed for the bedroom.

Upon entering his bedroom his eyes searched for her, his love. Finding her asleep on their bed he walked towards her. As he drew closer to her he sighed taking in how absolutely gorgeous she looked, like always.

He remembered the first time he had seen her, leaving him completely mesmerized. She was nothing like any of the other women he had come across and quickly taken her as his own. It was a long while before she gave herself up to him but he had waited. It had all been worth it in the end. He loved her more than everything in this whole universe but he had never told her.

He watched her stir in bed turning to face his side. With her eyes still closed she reached out trying to find him. Smirking to himself he let his towel drop as he hurried forward to join his wife in bed...

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Pan gasped when she felt Trunks biting her neck and froze. It took her another few seconds to get herself in control before she grasped what was happening. When she did she pushed him away from her not so gently before she turned her furious eyes to meet his.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

Trunks wasn't even aware when she had frozen in his arms. So it came as a shocking conclusion when she pushed herself away from him, roughly. It felt like his whole being had detached itself from him. It was only when he heard her yell that he snapped from his trancelike state.

"Huh?" he mumbled hoarsely as he tried to get himself under control. He watched as she tried to calm herself down before he realised what had just happened.

*Oh no, not again!* he thought in amazement. He shook his head wondering how he always got himself into this kind of situation from her.

He turned to meet her gaze clearly seeing the confusion and anger in her eyes. He sighed before opening his mouth to apologize again when his eyes fell on her neck. Whatever he was about to say froze on his tongue as his eyes bulged wide in shock.

There clearly for the world to see was a mark on Pan's neck. A love bite to be more precise. The skin was already red and bruised where his teeth had sank in. It was a mark to show she had been claimed and it was permanent.

Pan watched how the confusion in Trunk's eyes changed into horror and she frowned. Noticing his gaze was aimed at her neck she lifted her hand to touch her neck. She flinched when her fingers touched where he had bitten her. Suddenly hearing Trunk's speak she looked up to see him shaking his head.

"No...This can't be happening!" he stammered bringing his hands up to run them through his hair. Pan watched as he panicked.

*What's wrong with him? It's like he's having a nervous breakdown... Okay fair enough we don't even know each other but it's not like we had sex or something. I don't know how to explain what happened but for some bizarre reason it seemed right. I don't know...maybe I'm losing it too* she thought in exasperation.

Trunks took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Things weren't looking too great but panicking like this wasn't going to help. He let out a small smile and turned his attention back to Pan.

"I'm sorry Pan...I don't know what else to say. Honestly I don't know why I can't keep myself away from you. It's like I'm not even aware of what's happening until it's over..." he stopped suddenly not knowing what else to say. Exhaling in frustration he turned away needing to get away from her.

Pan listened quietly taking his words in. Noticing him turning away she stepped forward.

"Wait...I really think we should talk about this. I don't understand what's going on anyway. Don't go..." she paused surprising herself.

*Don't go... why did I have to go and say that for? I'm such an idiot* she thought. He stopped hearing her call him back, but rooted to the spot he found he couldn't face her. He wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her neck.

Pan watched him stop but he still wouldn't turn to face her. Feeling annoyance bubble up, she marched forward and grabbed his wrist. She ignored the jolts she felt and turned him around so he could face her. Catching him by surprise he turned only to trip over and fall forward right on top of her.

Pan gasped as she felt the air knocked out of her. A good few seconds went by but none of them made an effort to move. Their eyes had locked with their faces inches away from each other.

"You really are stunning" Trunks whispered as if talking to himself. Feeling Pan grab his wrist and turn him around to face her, had stunned him. He didn't even realise when he had lost his footing and fell on top of her. As the seconds went by he still hadn't moved. He had tried but he just couldn't. He couldn't seem to move his gaze from hers.

Pan couldn't believe it when he whispered those words. It astonished her. She laid there underneath him eyes locked with his. She loved his eyes. They were beautiful. Moving her eyes downwards she stared at his lips. They beckoned her and she found she wanted to kiss him again.

Trunks watched as she eyed his lips and didn't move, wanting to see what she would do. He wasn't surprised when she moved her lips forward to meet his, in fact he was more than happy. They kissed each other gently, then harder feeling the fire in their bodies flare up.

She felt him bite her bottom lip with his teeth before running his tongue over it. She nearly moaned but caught herself. To her astonishment she found her tongue moving forward to meet his as he drove his into her mouth. They kissed letting their tongues attack each other.

Pan was once again experiencing what it was like to be on fire. She arched her back forward letting her chest move closer to him. She felt her hands attack his body.

Trunks couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. There simply was no word to describe it. He felt her hands on his body and felt each place burn. He moaned against her mouth and found himself wanting to attack her body but he didn't. He had wanted to stay in control of the situation this time and thinking now was the best time to back off he gently pulled away from her.

Pan was taken back when she felt him back off and turned her questioning eyes to his.

"I'm sorry Pan, if I continued any further I wouldn't have been able to stop" he said as he got off her. He moved his hand forward to pull her up, which she took. Noticing her dress had ridden up slightly she quickly straightened it out turning to face him.

"It's okay, there's no need to say sorry. I kissed you first this time" she said with a raised eyebrow making him laugh.

"You're right we need to talk" he said looking serious. She nodded.

Suddenly interrupting them Trunks swore and turned to look out into the distance. They could feel three kis approaching them.

"Pan quickly lower your ki and hide... hurry!" Trunks said urgently as he backed away from her. She nodded and rushed into the trees powering down until no one could sense her.

Trunks swallowed nervously and stood waiting. He knew they were coming to him, the guards at the castle. They must have noticed him missing at the castle. They appeared and eventually came forward to meet him. They dropped to one knee with their head down in respect. Trunks told them to get up and they hurried to stand up.

"My Prince, they noticed you missing at the castle and sent out a search party" said one of the guards. Trunks snorted.

"Sent out a search party for what? I can take care of myself. In case you have forgotten I'm the second strongest saiyan on this Planet after my Father, the King, and you came to protect me, what a joke" he told them annoyed.

The guards swallowed nervously. Each of them knew in their heads that there had also been another person here with the Prince but now there wasn't. The ki they had picked up alongside that of the Prince's had vanished. It was obvious whoever it was had gone into hiding and why was it that the Prince was wearing nothing but his boxers...

"Our greatest apologies My Prince, but we were simply following the Great King's orders. He wanted to see you and upon not finding you in your room he sent us out looking" answered one of the guards. Trunks nodded and told them to leave.

"Inform my Father that I'll be on my way" he answered. They nodded and after bowing they turned to hurry back to the castle. Shaking his head in irritation Trunks suddenly noticed what he was wearing.

*I've been out here all this time and didn't even notice I was wearing only my boxers. How embarrassing. I'm surprised Pan didn't comment on it earlier* he thought turning red. He paused sensing her presence behind him, which was strange as she still had her ki lowered. But it shouldn't have surprised him because due to recent events they were now officially mates.

He turned around to face her, finding her stood a small distance away from him. He found himself unable to look away and let his eyes roam her body. He eyed her long legs noticing how creamy they looked and longed to run his hands over them. Letting his gaze wonder up he marvelled at how sexy she looked in that gown. It clung to her body emphasizing her curves just right especially her breasts. He ached to touch them again...

"Excuse me, if you're done looking at my body, can you please tell me what's going on? Who were them guys?" she asked frowning. He chuckled and turned to meet her eyes with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on, you know you like it!" he smirked playfully as he walked towards her. She rolled her eyes and walked away, heading towards the water. Trunks grinned following her. She bent down beside the water and holding her hands together she lowered them in. Filling them with water she pulled her hands back tossing the water onto her face.

While she was preoccupied with washing her face Trunks stepped up behind her and pushed her into the water. She gasped in surprise before falling in head first. After a few seconds she pushed herself out turning to face Trunks angrily

"Why did you do that?" she cried moving her wet hair from her face. He grinned innocently and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" she cried. Suddenly she smirked as she powered up a small blast and aimed it for his back. She knew he would knock it out of his way easily. Like she predicated she watched as he hit it away easily. She grinned as she teleported behind him and with a kick she sent him flying into the water.

When he appeared out of the water looking surprised she burst out laughing. It was hilarious watching the comedian expression on his face. Trunks frowned and charged at her. She quickly dodged him taking to the sky. Trunks stared gobsmacked seeing her floating in the sky.

*I didn't know humans could fly, make small blasts and move that quick* he wondered shocked. Flying up to meet her he turned his curious eye to meet her amused ones. Pan paused seeing the odd expression in his eyes.

"Pan how can you do all that? Humans from my knowledge don't have the ability to do any of that?" he enquired. Pan stood frozen for about a second before she burst out laughing again. He watched her in disbelief.

*Why is she laughing?* he thought. He watched patiently waiting for her to finish. When she had she turned to meet his eyes.

"Maybe because I'm not completely human Trunks" said Pan serious. His eyes widened hearing her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curious.

"It means that I'm a quarter saiyan while the other part of me is human" answered Pan shocking Trunks to the very core.

"WHAT!" he shouted astonished.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now...What's going to happen now that Trunks knows Pan is also saiyan? Read and review to find out. Thanks.

Also please check out my other stories as they are just as great... ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter. I do apologize for taking a few days to update but I was soo busy with work, didn't get any time. I want to thank Ashley and Rae Anime for reviewing. I really appreciate it. On with the story then... ^_^

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 7**

"But how is that possible?" cried Trunks still momentarily shocked. Pan gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean? Of course it can be possible" she answered not understanding why Trunks was finding this so hard to believe. He shook his head in wonder.

*I can't believe this... Pan is also saiyan...but how? I know my father has never been to Earth but my mother is from there. Maybe she knows something* Trunks wondered. Pan looked on in amusement.

*He looks so comical when he's in shock* she thought observing his face. He turned to look at her curiously.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself and your family" he asked. She paused as if in thought and then nodded.

"Okay but not right now. You obviously got somewhere to go. I'm sure you don't want people to come looking for you again, especially considering your lack in clothes" she said with a small grin. Trunks looked down at himself and blushed.

"You're right. I need to get back to the castle. So when shall we meet up to talk?" he asked.

"What time is it here, anyway?" Pan replied as if it just hit her that she wasn't on Earth. Trunks looked at his watch, which his mother had given to him.

"It's nearly 7am" he said looking up to face her again.

"Okay we'll meet up at 7pm tonight...is that okay?" she asked.

"That's fine. I'll be free by then. Where are you staying anyway?" he enquired, as it suddenly occurred to him that she had nowhere to stay.

"I'm fine, don't worry about that. I've got it all sorted" she answered with a smile.

"Okay I'll be off then. I'll see you later on tonight" he said as he turned to leave.

"I'll meet you here. Bye Trunks" she replied. He gave her a nod and took to the sky. She watched him until he disappeared from view. She let out a sigh and dropped to the ground.

"Wow..." she whispered to herself, unable to comprehend the day's events. She would never have imagined a week ago that all of this was going to happen to her...

* * *

Trunks was in a similar predicament as he flew back to the castle. He still couldn't figure out how he had gotten from his bed to the lake in the night. All he remembered was that strange dream and how he desperately had to get somewhere. He remembered someone calling out to him but that was about it. The rest was a blur. It didn't make any sense.

"Maybe I'm over reacting...I could just talk about it later with Pan and ask her what she thinks about this" he decided and turned his attention to his home, which he could see in the distance.

As he drew closer to the castle he scanned the area for anyone who might be wondering about. He didn't want to be seen in his boxers. It would be so embarrassing, especially if word got back to his father. Seeing no one about, he quickly flew to his window and landed in his room. Sighing in relief he quickly grabbed some clothes from his cupboard and walked into his bathroom...

* * *

Meanwhile Pan had hurried back to her tent, not wanting to be seen. She had something to eat and decided to rest for a little while. Getting into her bed she pulled the covers around her and lay there thinking. She tried to recall the strange dream she had last night but with no luck. She remembered someone calling out to her but that was about it.

*It still doesn't explain how I got from here to the lake without having no memory of it and what was Trunks doing there? He obviously looked as much in shock as I was to be there. It can't be that BOTH of us were sleep walking because that's just ridiculous. I've never heard of such a thing. Maybe I should just talk to Trunks about it...* she decided as she eventually nodded off...

* * *

Trunks having had his shower walked back into his bedroom and put his clothes on. He then left his room, in a hurry to get to his father. Walking into the Throne Room he noticed him sat on his throne surrounded by a few of his top warriors. Vegeta looked up with a frown when he noticed his entry. The warriors took a step back and bowed in respect. Trunks acknowledged them with a greeting before turning to his father. Vegeta gave him a look of annoyance before he ordered his warriors to leave.

"Where have you been? You missed out on our scheduled training in the morning and you weren't in your room when I sent one of the servants to go fetch you. You know I don't tolerate this kind of behaviour, son" he cried. Trunks flinched, hearing the anger in Vegeta's voice.

"I'm sorry father but I just needed to get away for a little while. I left early in the morning before our scheduled training but I kind of lost track of time and forgot all about it" Trunks replied looking away from his father's gaze. Funnily enough he missed the worry appear in Vegeta's eyes before it vanished.

"It's okay son, as long as you don't do it again" Vegeta answered surprising Trunks.

"Don't worry father, it won't happen again" he replied with a grin. Vegeta nodded before turning away to look towards the entrance of the room. His wife had just walked in. He smiled remembering their early love making. She walked towards them with a smile on her face. Trunks grinned seeing his mother look truly happy for a change.

"Mother, how are you?" he asked giving her a hug. She returned the hug before giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm fine Trunks...are you okay?" she questioned looking into his eyes. He nodded before she turned to look at Vegeta. Trunks noticed the looks exchanged before he rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Excuse me, I got some things to take care of" he said but not hearing a reply he left...

* * *

Vegeta gazed back into the eyes of his beautiful wife, noticing signs of genuine happiness. This surprised him as he hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. He knew she loved him and she showed it all the time but there was also a distant part of her which wasn't happy. He worked out a long time ago the reason for that. She missed her family and friends...

"What is it darling?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled before rising from his throne and walking towards her. Without answering he pulled her towards him and held her. She let him embrace her for a while before she drew back to look at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Vegeta...are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I was just surprised to see you sincerely happy for a change. I haven't seen that bright sparkle in your eyes in a long time" he answered. She looked away briefly before moving closer to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be silly darling...you know I'm happy here with you. We have two beautiful children...what more could I ask for?" she answered with a smile. He nodded accepting her answer but he hadn't missed the brief longing appear in her eyes before she hid it...

* * *

Trunks headed for the training room, feeling the need to escape his thoughts. He loved to fight, it was in his blood. It helped him relieve any stress or tension he had and lately he had loads of it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone calling out to him. It was only when she grabbed him from behind that he snapped out of it.

"Huh..." he said.

"Trunks you are so annoying sometimes. I called out to you so many times and you didn't even look back once... are you deaf or something?" cried Bra in frustration. Trunks let out a small chuckle seeing the expression on his sister's face. Hearing him laugh she gave him the dirtiest look ever.

"I can't believe you find that funny Trunks... that's it I'm going to tell father..." she said turning to walk away before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry Bra...I didn't hear you calling out to me. I was kind of thinking about something..." he paused seeing the curiosity appear in the eyes of his little sister.

"Oh really, what was that then or should I say who?" she asked innocently making him wish he had kept his big mouth shut. Bra could be so nosy and sly sometimes. She was always keen to know what was going on in his life and she constantly teased him, driving him crazy sometimes. She acted like a pure angel in front of their father though, getting him in trouble many times. It sometimes sucked that she was his father's favourite.

"Nothing Bra, as usual you're over reacting. I was just thinking about going to train before you grabbed me" he answered with a sigh. She wasn't going to believe him anyway.

"Yeah right Trunks... I'm not stupid!" she told him with her eyebrows raised. He shrugged his shoulders before turning to leave.

"Wait...I needed to talk to you anyway. Follow me" she ordered turning to head back in the direction of her room. He exhaled noisily before following her.

*This is just great...I wonder what she's going to give me a lecture on now* he thought. They walked towards her room and they entered. He moved to face her as she closed the door behind them.

"Okay Bra, what is it?" he asked letting his frustration show. She shook her head in disgust at his impatience.

"What is it with you Trunks? I just wanted to talk to you about something important...what's the big deal in that?" she asked.

"Okay I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind right now and that's why I'm in a hurry. I want to go and train. You know how that makes me feel better" he answered as he felt a headache appearing. He frowned and started to massage his forehead gently.

"Here let me do that?" she replied surprising him. He obeyed as she told him to sit down and lighten up. He felt himself relax as he felt her massage his forehead soothingly.

"Thanks Bra, you're really good at this" he complimented. She smiled and turned her attention back to why she had called him. She was beginning to worry about him. Ever since their father had mentioned him getting married, Trunks had closed up into some kind of shell. It was obvious that he wasn't happy with the idea of an arranged marriage. She didn't blame him. If she was in his shoes she would have snapped by now. She had tried discussing it with their mother who said she couldn't do anything. Once their father had announced his decision, nothing could make him change it. Her mother wasn't happy with the decision either but what could they do...

"Trunks...I know you're not happy about getting married to Isabella. So what are you going to do about it?" she asked getting straight to the point. He opened his eyes in shock and turned to face her."What do you mean Bra?" he asked frowning.

"If you don't want to marry her then you should tell her. I'm sure she would understand. You shouldn't ruin your life because of father. I think you should do what makes you happy. I know father will be upset at first but I'm sure in time he will accept your decision" she explained. He looked away as he let her words sink in.

*Maybe she's right* he thought as a smile appeared on his face. It was nice to see this caring side to his sister. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

"You're right Bra...I will think about it and decide what I should do soon. Maybe I will talk to Isabella about it. There is still time until the engagement. Hopefully things will turn out okay" he assured her. She nodded with a hopeful smile.

Don't worry Bra everything will be okay in the end. It means a lot to me that you care. I really appreciate it" he said.

"Don't be silly Trunks, you're my brother! Obviously I'm going to worry aren't I?" she answered giving him a playful smack. He laughed and gave her a hug.

"I should let you go now so you can train. I hope you know that you can talk to me whenever you're worried about something. I'll be happy to help" she told him accepting his friendly hug. He pulled back with a grin and nodded. They exchanged their byes before Trunks walked out with a smile on his face.

He walked towards the training room thinking about what Bra had said.

*She's right. I need to fight for my happiness* he decided.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Please review and I will post the next chapter up soon. Thanks ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 for reviewing again. I'm glad some people like my story and want to read more. I also want to thank Bonus Kun for complimenting me on my use of grammar, even though he/she thought the story made no sense. I appreciate that you took the time to read it though... ^_^

Please note that in this story no one has transformed into a Super Saiyan yet, not even Goku and I've also changed a few other details. So don't be too surprised when you see things different to how they are in the anime series. Anyways let's get on with the story...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 8**

Trunks walked into the training room and headed for the changing room where their training gear was kept. He changed and walked back into the training room, heading towards the gravity controls. This was something which his mother had invented. The machine allowed them to change the gravitational pull to a higher peak, so they can train under difficult situations. It was a great challenge and Trunks relished it.

His father had been using it for many years now and still never tired from it. He trained so hard, that at times even Trunks was shocked. He knew the reason behind it though. His father wanted to become a Super Saiyan, the ultimate form for a saiyan. It was his dream. Sometimes he would train so hard he would eventually pass out. His mother didn't approve of it though but his father never listened to her. Nothing could make him listen.

Trunks remembered the first time he had attempted to train with the gravity at a higher peak. He was only 7 years old when his father decided that he was ready for it. Once they began Trunks found that he could barely even stand up but his father wouldn't have it. Vegeta pushed him further and further over the years. The end result was success...Trunks was now known as the second strongest saiyan on the planet, after his father.

He focused his attention back to his training and changed the settings on the gravity machine. He prepared himself for the familiar strong pull and when it came he stood unfazed. He powered up and started his training...

* * *

Back on Planet Earth...

It had been nearly 3 days since Pan had disappeared into space. Her family was really worried. Goku and Gohan had even travelled to Planet Namek in the hope that Pan had gone there but she wasn't there. They could only hope that wherever she was, she was safe and that she would come home soon.

"Gohan I can't take this anymore" cried Videl as she let the tears flow. Gohan sighed in defeat and held her close.

"Don't worry darling...Everything will be okay...Have faith in her, if she said she'll be back then she will. You know she never breaks her word. She's our daughter and she would never let us down. She is a saiyan after all and she can take care of herself. We have trained her well" he comforted. She nodded in agreement.

"You saiyans are always full of surprises" she said as a small smile appeared on her face. Gohan grinned and wiped the leftover tears on her face.

"Yeah...I think we should just give it a few days. Maybe she's already on her way back" he answered. She nodded.

"Maybe you're right...But I'm a mother so I'm bound to worry. We'll give her another few days and if she isn't back by then...I don't know what I'll do" said Videl with a sigh.

"I know how you feel Videl but our hands are tied. We don't even know where she went and to just go out there looking for her would be stupidity. The only thing that we can do is hope and pray for her" he said in defeat.

"Oh Gohan..." she sobbed as she clung to him...

* * *

Goku stood at the top of the cliff looking down at the waves crashing down below. Things had been really hectic since Pan had disappeared. His family and friends were constantly worried for her and it angered him that he couldn't do anything. He turned his gaze to look at the night sky wondering where she could have gone. It just wasn't like her to do something so stupid. Maybe they should have just taken her with them to Namek when she had asked.

He turned his thoughts to his long lost friend who he hadn't seen in many years. They didn't even know if she was dead or alive. He felt that he had let her down in all these years. He had sworn to defend his family, his friends and the people of Earth. This was his home after all.

He only found out that he was a full blooded saiyan when Gohan was merely 5 years old. A saiyan called Raditz came to Earth looking for him. He claimed to be his older brother and wanted him to join forces with him. When he saw that Goku had lost his violent saiyan tendencies and that he had no knowledge of his ancestry or his true species, he told him about his actual heritage and that his real name was Kakkarot.

Raditz explained that Goku was a saiyan and that he was sent to Earth to destroy it. He also told him how their father, Burdock had been destroyed by someone called Vegeta and that he wanted revenge. He tried to persuade Goku to join him but to no avail.

It was then he discovered Goku had a son and attempted to take him instead. Picollo and Goku both fought him but he was too strong. Surprisingly, it was Gohan who came to their rescue and injured him. That's when they all worked together and managed to defeat him.

*I think it was that fight that made me train harder to become what I am today. It made me realise that in order to protect the people I love, I had to become stronger so I could protect them. Since our fight with Raditz, no one else has attacked us but I never stop training. My instinct tells me the time to fight is drawing closer. One thing I have learned is to trust my gut feeling and I only hope when that time comes, I will be strong enough to protect everyone.

I just hope that wherever Pan is, she's safe* Goku thought...

* * *

Back on Planet Vegeta...

Pan woke up with a start, after having another dream. It had been about her family and friends. She saw her mom crying for her and her dad comforting her. Everyone looked so worried for her. She had watched on in horror trying to get to them but she couldn't. Something was holding her back. She tried to get a look at the person but couldn't. It was only then that she had woken up suddenly and looked around. Noticing her surroundings she relaxed.

She grabbed the bottle of water near her bed and drank until she couldn't drink any further. She got out of bed and looked at the time. It was only 6pm. She still had another hour before she met up with Trunks. Her emotions were in a tangle after the dream she had. She looked outside noticing it was getting dark. She needed to distract herself and since she couldn't go for a fly around, she had to settle with the next best thing, swimming.

She took off her red gown and changed into her swimming suit with an oversize t shirt on top.

*Good thing I decided to bring my swimming suit with me* she thought grabbing a towel. She took a cautious step outside the tent and scanned the area quickly. Seeing nothing she sighed in relief and quickly double checked that the tent was hidden from view before she headed for the lake.

She kept a sharp look out for anyone about and kept her thoughts on hold. She nearly cried in relief when she saw the lake in front of her. She hurried forward taking her t shirt off. She dropped it on the ground with her towel before diving into the water.

She nearly gasped as the cold water hit her body but the feeling was short lived as her body quickly adapted to the temperature of the water. She let her mind go blank as she swam, feeling her body quickly relax...

* * *

Trunks wiped the sweat on his forehead as he paused in his training. Letting his eyes wonder to the clock he noticed it was nearly half 6. He had just over half an hour to get ready and get to the lake. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank from it. Setting it down, he grabbed a towel and wiped his face.

*I might as well have a shower in my room* he thought taking hold of his clothes from the changing room. He quickly left the room and headed in the direction of his bedroom, not wanting to bump into anyone.

Luckily he managed to get there without anyone seeing him. He locked his door before dashing into the bathroom. He didn't want to be late.

After having his shower he walked back to his bedroom and selected some clothes from his cupboard. Once he was dressed he quickly lowered his ki before exiting through the window...

* * *

Pan let the thoughts she had kept on hold loose and felt the tears she had been holding back fall from her eyes. She had been selfish. She hadn't thought of how her stupid mistake would worry her family and friends. It wasn't fair on them.

*Maybe I should just head back home* she thought but found herself thinking of Trunks. Strangely the thought of leaving him was a lot worse. She had felt a strange tearing sort of feeling in her chest. These feelings confused her and she couldn't understand what they meant. She decided it was getting late and Trunks should be on his way. She made a quick turn heading back...

Trunks landed on the ground and looked around for Pan. His gaze landed on the t shirt and towel lying on the ground by the water. This made him grin.

*So she's gone for a swim again* he thought and stretched his arms before sitting down. He only just realised how tired he was. Sighing he leant back against the tree and waited...

Pan swan until she finally reached dry ground. She walked out of the water and grabbed her towel. She patted her face dry before drying her hair. When she was done she took a look around and that's when she saw him.

He was sat leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. He was wearing a black tank top with greyish black pants and black boots. He looked absolutely hot. Pan took in an eyeful before she approached him and was surprised to see that he was asleep. She started to laugh. It was then his eyes opened and he saw her...

She was stood in front of him with an amused expression on her face. Her face looked gorgeous with slightly reddened cheeks. She was wearing a black swimming suit which clung to her body and he found it really difficult to keep his eyes from lowering to her body. Pan seemed to grasp that as she blushed. She quickly grabbed her t shirt and pulled it on.

Trunks struggled to keep his face straight but he couldn't keep the grin from appearing. She frowned at him before speaking.

"You're such a pervert sometimes Trunks!" she said shaking her head in disapproval. He just laughed.

"Oh come on Pan...how could you say that about me?" he cried in mock horror. She ignored him and sat down facing the lake. He turned to face her and noticed her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying.

*Should I ask her what's wrong or not? She does seem a bit upset. She's probably missing her family...* he thought.

She knew that he was examining her but she didn't say anything.

*I wonder what he's thinking about?* she thought and turned to face him.

"Pan what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing...what makes you think that" she enquired staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"You've been crying... haven't you?" he asked. She looked surprised before shaking her head.

"Yes you have...your eyes are red. Are you missing your family?" he continued and waited for a reply. She paused for a good few minutes before sighing in defeat.

"Yeah I miss them...I don't even know why I left them in the first place. It was over something really stupid. My granddad and my dad were going to another Planet and I said I wanted to go but they didn't take me. I got kind of angry and decided to follow them.

Only when I got into the spaceship I wasn't too sure about the controls and pressed the take off button. At the last second I realised I didn't even know where I was going but it was too late to change anything so I just went along with it. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was here." She explained. He nodded.

"So tell me about your family?" he asked. She looked away with a smile on her face as she thought about her family and how it all started. Her granddad had told her the story so many times when she was a kid.

"Well there's my granddad Goku...he's actually a full blooded saiyan from another planet. He landed on Planet Earth many years ago and in the crash he lost his memory. He was found by a man called Gohan who took care of him. As time went by my granddad grew older and eventually married my grandma, ChiChi and they had a son, naming him Gohan.

My granddad didn't even know he was a saiyan until his older brother Raditz came looking for him. Raditz told him about his true heritage and that he was sent to Earth to destroy it. He also mentioned something about some guy called Vegeta who killed his father and that he wanted to get revenge.

Raditz wanted my granddad to help him fight against Vegeta but my granddad refused. This made Raditz angry and he threatened to kill him. It was then Raditz noticed he had a son and decided to take him instead. My granddad fought against him with Picollo, our friend, but he was too strong. But Gohan seeing his father in danger attacked Raditz with surprising strength and injured him. This gave my granddad and Picollo an advantage and they eventually defeated him.

Gohan is my dad by the way...he married my mom Videl when they fell in love and they had me. I also have an uncle, his name is Goten. He's a real clown sometimes but I love him...I love them all..." she stopped and turned back to face him. She was surprised to see how astonished he looked...

Trunks listened in silence as Pan told him about her family. He was quite shocked especially when he learnt that Raditz and Pan's granddad were brothers. That would mean that Burdock was their father. He remembered his father telling him about Burdock and why he killed him.

*Should I tell Pan that it was my father who killed Burdock?* he thought.

Pan watched him as he remained silent, looking away at the sky. She sighed.

*Maybe I shouldn't have been so honest with him...* she decided regretting telling him.

"Pan I think I should tell you the truth. My father Vegeta was the one who killed your great granddad Burdock" Trunks admitted. Pan's eyes widened at this piece of information before she shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't make any difference to me or my family Trunks. My granddad made it clear that he's only concerned with his family on Earth" she answered. Trunks nodded.

"So tell me about yourself and your family" she continued looking at him expectantly.

"There's not much to say really... My father met my mother many years ago and decided he wanted to marry her. My granddad was alive then but he didn't really approve but my father was really stubborn and got his way in the end. They got married and they had me first and then after a year or two they had my little sister Bra.

Father trained me as I got older, wanting me to be just as strong as he is. He's too much into the power thing really but my mother is lovely though...she gave us plenty of love as we grew older but sometimes I think she just misses her family back home. She's not from Vegeta by the way, she's from your planet. Apparently she landed here on a spaceship many years back just like you did now..." he paused as Pan suddenly gripped his arm.

"What's your mother's name Trunks?" she cried excitedly.

"Bulma Vegeta Briefs" he answered...

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it. I made the chapter slightly longer than usual. Please review and tell me what you think...Thanks ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey I'm back with the next chapter and want to thank KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 once again for reviewing. I also want to thank jcg1scg1 for the lovely review. I'm glad you like my story. On with the story then...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 9**

"BULMA BRIEFS IS YOUR MOTHER?" cried Pan. Trunks looked at her puzzled before a sudden thought hit him.

"You know my mother?" he asked surprised. She nodded.

"Yeah our families are friends. Bulma and my granddad have been friends for many years now. We're almost like family" Pan told him. Trunks shook his head in amazement.

"Wow I never would have thought you would know each other that well. She would be ecstatic to meet you. I know she misses her family and friends like crazy. She hasn't seen them in such a long time" he answered. Pan grinned.

"They all miss her too. It's been really hard on her parents, not knowing what happened to her. Her dad nearly went crazy looking for her. I don't understand why she hasn't told them where she's been all this time. I mean it's not right for her to stress her parents like this" she responded. Trunks sighed.

"She wanted to go back but my father wouldn't let her. He made her stay here with him. I don't think she had a choice back then and eventually married him" he explained.

"But why would he do that? Obviously she loves him and wouldn't leave him for good. She should be given the chance to at least let her family know she's alive and well" Pan argued. He shook his head miserably.

"You don't know what my father's like. Once he makes a decision he never backs out of it" he said thinking about his situation. Pan watched him sat there looking glum and smiled.

"Cheer up...it can't be that bad" she reassured him. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Trust me...it is" he answered looking up to meet her eyes. She stared back observing the despair in his eyes and found that it pained her to see him upset.

Without thinking, she moved her hand forward and rested it on his cheek. She started stroking it soothingly and watched as the despair left his eyes leaving only confusion and warmth. She watched as a small smile appeared on his face as he took her hand and kissed it.

Suddenly realising what she had gone and done, she looked away blushing.

Trunks watched her as she looked away embarrassed. He had acted on impulse grabbing her hand and kissing it. It seemed she had too, when she had stroked his cheek.

*Maybe she's as confused about her feelings as I am. I know she's my mate but she doesn't know that. Now that I know she's a saiyan it makes it even worse. There's no chance of this bond breaking under any circumstances. Its half way completed though. All there is left to do is for her to bite my neck. I don't even know if she's aware of this custom we have. Maybe I should tell her?* he wondered as he stared back at her.

"Pan I wanted to ask you something?" he said gaining her attention.

"What is it Trunks?" she answered looking back at him.

"Don't you think there is something between us? I mean it's like at times I can't keep myself away from you... When we kissed it felt so right...I still don't understand how we both got here in the morning though. I had this strange dream last night where someone was calling my name but I didn't know who it was and then I wake up here next to you. It doesn't make any sense? Could it be that we have feelings for each other...?" he confessed.

She took in his words with wide eyes and remained silent for a few minutes before she replied.

"I don't know Trunks...I'm not sure what I feel for you. I think I'm confused with it all really. It was a bit sudden to be honest. I had the same dream last night too where someone was calling me but I can't remember the rest. When I woke up I'm lying here next to you. It's a bit strange don't you think? I don't think I've heard of such a thing" she answered.

"I know what you mean but I think I have an idea. They say that every saiyan male born is destined to grow up and mate with the female they were chosen to be with. It doesn't matter who she is or where she comes from. All we know is that when you meet her that's it. There's no turning back. The bond drives them closer until no matter what they do they can't stay apart. They will come together and mark each other claiming each other as their mate for life. After that nothing can ever separate them except death itself" he finished explaining the mate custom to her watching her expression change throughout.

*Is he telling me that we are mates? But how can that be possible when we only just met. I can't believe it only takes one meeting for a person to realise who they're destined to be with or maybe it can. When we kissed the first time it had felt so right so maybe he could be right. I don't know...I still think it's too soon but wait... he didn't tell me how they mark each other...* she thought.

Trunks waited patiently for her to speak. She had looked nervous at one point as if what he told her sounded familiar but he wasn't sure. Maybe she had noticed the signs like he had.

"Trunks... how do they mark each other?" she asked finally sounding a bit nervous.

"When they are close it happens without them realising...the male bites her on her neck leaving a mark which is permanent and then the female does it after" he clarified.

Pan listened as he told her how a man claimed his female mate. It explained a lot of things. She remembered seeing a sort of bite mark on her mom's neck but hadn't questioned her about it. It was around that time when she noticed her grandma had it too. She had found it strange at the time but didn't want to ask in case she got an embarrassing answer back. At least she knew now.

"What's wrong Pan?" he asked.

"Nothing...It explains why my mom and grandma have those weird looking marks on their neck" she said with a small grin. He laughed.

"Yeah I'll bet you wondered why they never disappeared" he said in amusement. She gave him a playful smack on the head.

"Don't be silly Trunks" she cried. He continued laughing at her as she gave him evil looks.

"You can be so annoying Trunks" she yelled as she got up to leave. As she turned away she felt hands grab her pulling her back. She let out a gasp when she felt Trunks bring his face closer to hers.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in her ear. She froze feeling her heart start to race. Swallowing nervously, she felt a strange warm feeling in her stomach. It spread slowly throughout her body giving her a strange kind of pleasure.

He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist. She instantly leant back against him. Smiling to himself he let his chin settle on her shoulder before kissing her gently on her cheek. He watched as she smiled closing her eyes. Unable to put it off any longer he turned her around to face him before he lowered his mouth to hers...

Their lips met setting off fireworks and this drove their emotions haywire. They clung together as if they couldn't bear to separate. It was like their brains had stopped functioning, letting their bodies do as they pleased.

He felt her run her fingers through his hair as he held her close. Her lips left his as she trailed kisses all over his face. He felt his breathing exhilarate when she moved her lips down to his neck. She breathed excitably onto his neck as she teased him with a kiss here and there.

Unable to take the torture any longer he turned her around and pushed her up against the tree. She gasped in surprise before he crushed her lips once more. They kissed each other fiercely letting their need take over. He moved his lips away from her mouth and brought them down to bite into her neck.

She let out a moan throwing her head back as he relentlessly attacked her neck with kisses and bites. He pressed his body against hers as she ran her hands up and down his body.

She suddenly felt drawn to his neck and moved herself away from his kisses before she attacked his neck making him groan. It was an unexplainable feeling that made her bite into his neck completing their bond. She knew what she was doing and knew it was meant to be. There was no point running from it. When he had kissed her she had felt all her confusion vanish. She had sensed the love in her heart for him and it had told her that this was the right thing to do. So she had gone ahead and given in to her feelings.

She moved her lips back to his as they once again resumed kissing. He drew back as he let his hands move forward to take off her t shirt. She smirked and took off his tank top. She let her eyes wonder over his sexy body taking in his well formed muscles and abs. Running her hands over his body she felt him shiver with pleasure. He pulled her against him and held her.

Breathing heavily he pulled away after a few minutes and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Pan I don't want to take it any further without your permission. I care too much for you and would never force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with" he said hoarsely. She felt a warm inner feeling spread inside her.

"Trunks I appreciate that but I care for you too and I know you would never hurt me" she replied lovingly. He smiled before holding her.

"I think we should take it slow Pan, there's no rush. I'm okay with this much for now but not for long. I don't think I could bear to be apart from you. I wish we could stay together like this forever" he answered. She smiled.

"Me too Trunks" she replied as she felt her eyes close relishing the feeling of his closeness.

"I need to talk to you about something Pan" he said with a sigh. She pulled away to look at him in concern.

"What is it Trunks?" she asked.

"I've got a problem...my father wants me to get married to his best friend's daughter but I don't want to. He's kind of forcing me into it and I don't know what to do. I've even tried talking to my mother about it but she can't do anything. He doesn't care what anyone else thinks. It's all about his decisions. I don't care anyway because I want to be with you and that's a good enough reason to fight back. He can't do anything now that we're bonded" he admitted.

*Poor Trunks. His father sounds really evil. How can he force Trunks to marry someone? It's not right* she thought feeling annoyance bubble up, towards this Vegeta who she's never met.

"Its okay Trunks don't worry I'm here for you. I'm sure if you tell your father about us, he'll have to change his mind. After all we're bonded together and nothing can break us apart" she assured him. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Pan. You're right...so where is it that you're staying?" he asked changing the subject.

"Come with me and I'll show you" she answered. They set off together and Trunks took her hand in his, wanting to stay in physical contact with her. She smiled happily back at him making him feel warm inside. They walked back to the tent in silence, each loss in their own thoughts but aware of each other's presence.

*So I'm in love with Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs...wow...never would have thought something like this would ever happen to me. Its strange how quickly one can fall in love... I wasn't too sure about it before but I guess I was just being stupid. I think I developed feelings for him when we kissed for the first time. I knew for sure when we kissed earlier. The feelings I got were too strong and intimate for me to ignore. I just hope everything turns out okay...* Pan thought.

*I'm so glad Pan and I are together. After speaking to her I was so worried that she might deny her feelings for me. I knew that kissing her would be a right gamble especially after she claimed she wasn't sure how she felt for me but I had to do it. I had to make her realise that we did have something special. Luckily she did...only problem now is telling my father about it. He's not going to be too happy...* he thought worriedly.

"Trunks, can I ask you something?" asked Pan turning to look at him.

"Of course you can Pan...why not?" he replied.

"You remember the first time we met? Well...I saw that woman who came to see you and then you told her to leave. Is she the one who you're supposed to marry?" she enquired. He nodded.

"Yeah she's the one. Her name is Isabella Swan and she's the daughter of my father's best friend Nappa. It was my granddad and Isabella's granddad who came out with the idea before we were born. They were best friends too and they agreed if it was a girl and a boy they would marry when their older. I didn't even know about it until a week ago when my father told me. I can't believe he wants me to go along with it" he said shaking his head.

She reached over to give him a hug which he returned gratefully.

"Don't worry Trunks, it will work out" she comforted.

"I hope so" he replied. She pulled back as they resumed their walk back to the tent. After another few minutes Pan gestured towards a few trees and he followed. She pointed towards the tent hidden underneath the tree and unzipping the opening she stepped inside with him right behind her.

Pan walked inside and lighted a few candles quickly as it was pitch black inside the tent. Trunks looked around in surprise seeing everything.

"Wow Pan you really came prepared" he said impressed. She started to laugh.

"All I did was grab a few capsules your mother invented. This was all already inside one of them" She replied showing him one of the capsules. He took it and examined it.

"Hey you're right...I've seen a few of these in my mother's lab" He cried recognizing it.

"Wow your mother's got her own lab here too?" asked Pan.

"Yeah she always in there, creating new inventions" he told her.

"That's good...are you hungry Trunks? I got plenty of food here" she said.

"Yeah so what have you got?" he asked walking towards the boxes labelled food. He peered inside and started pulling out a bit of everything. She laughed.

"Guess you must be really hungry. Here let me get it ready for you" she said as she started removing the packaging. He sat back down and watched while she got it ready for him, even reheating the meat.

"You look like you know what you're doing. Is that because of common sense or experience" he asked curious.

"A bit of both really. Back home I used to go for long camping trips with my family and friends all the time. It was great hanging out in the countryside where it's peaceful and quiet. We used to stay up till late at night, sat around the fire just talking. Some people would find it boring but I don't. The whole experience was really special. Maybe one day we'll go too" she said with a big smile.

"It sounds really great. I would love too. Sometimes I wish my family was like yours Pan, so lively and happy all the time. I can understand now why my mother misses her home so much" He replied with a small smile. Pan served him his plate of food before getting up to walk towards the mini refrigerator and grabbing two bottles of water. She sat back down and started to eat.

"I wish there was a way we could all live on Earth together" said Pan with a sigh. He nodded. They continued eating in silence. Once they were done Pan cleaned up the mess before they settled back down again. He sat up against the bed with her curled up next to him. They stayed huddled up together as they eventually fell asleep...

* * *

Meanwhile on a slow moving spaceship...

"Master we are headed for Planet Vegeta like you instructed. We should be there in the next two days" said the guard as he bowed down in respect.

"That's perfect. Finally I can rid those annoying little monkeys from this life especially their pathetic King Vegeta" said the mysterious voice as he let out an evil laugh. Others around him joined in as they all thought of Planet Vegeta's demise.

"Only two more days to go" the mysterious voice cried in excitement...

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. It looks like a new enemy is headed for Planet Vegeta. Any guesses on who it can be? Please review and I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank HeadStuckInTheClouds, Ayaka86 and Writer of Angelus for their lovely reviews. I'm glad you like this story!

I'm sorry if you think the chapters are short but I'll promise to make them longer. I don't like to keep you lot waiting that's why I post the chapters up quick. If I make the chapters longer then I won't be able to post them as regularly as I do.

Also, just in case there are others like Writer of Angelus wondering why Bulma never contacted her family and friends on Earth I'll explain why. The reason is that Vegeta wanted her all for himself and took her in as his captive. He fell in love with her at first sight and wanted her to marry him. Eventually she married him and fell in love with him too. The thing is that, the way I have planned this story it's necessary for Bulma's whereabouts to remain a mystery for now. You'll understand why later on in the story.

On with the story then... ^_^

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 10**

Pan woke up to find herself in bed. After recalling the events from the night before she quickly got up and looked around. She found what she was looking for lying on the floor asleep.

*He must have put me on the bed sometime last night and slept on the floor himself. That was so sweet of him* she thought. Letting out a smile she quickly got up and settled down in front of him. She gazed down at him as he slept.

*He looks so cute when he's asleep* she thought in delight. She suddenly felt an urge to kiss him. Grinning devilishly she leant over and brought her lips down on his forehead, onto his nose, then both of his cheeks before she paused. She looked down at his lips remembering how good they felt against her own. Closing her eyes she moved forward to bring her lips down on his but before she could she felt hands grab her and turn her around so she was underneath.

Letting out a surprised gasp she opened her eyes hurriedly only to see Trunks smirking down at her. She felt her breathing quicken, feeling his body pressed down on hers. Their eyes held showing their emotions visibly. He brought his face closer to hers before their lips met. Again the fireworks went off as they clung on to each other. They both felt the heat in their bodies start to spread as they deepened the kiss.

Trunks felt her arms go around his neck before she started to run her hands through his hair. He let his hands wonder all over her body as she too started to run her hands up and down his back.

Pan felt like she was on fire, wherever Trunk's hands touched her left her feeling scorched to the core. She felt her body pushing itself further against Trunks. Breathing heavily Trunks pulled his lips back before he gazed into her eyes. Pan stared back at the lust and love reflected in his eyes.

"I love you Pan" he said. She paused for about half a second before she replied back.

"I love you too Trunks." He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the magical three words spoken from her mouth. He moved off her and sat back down before pulling her into his lap. They sat there each lost in the other's thoughts as Trunks combed his fingers through her hair gently. She closed her eyes relishing in the feeling.

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise was heard making Pan jump.

"What was that?" she cried turning to look at Trunks who looked a bit embarrassed.

"Uh...my stomach" he replied hesitatingly. Pan burst out laughing.

"That was your stomach? Wow...even my granddad's stomach doesn't make that loud a noise" she replied in between her laughter. Trunks blushed slightly.

"I better get you something to eat" she said getting off his lap. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and put it behind his back as he settled back against the bed. He watched her as she worked on getting his breakfast ready before she put it on a plate and brought it over to him.

"Here you go Trunks" she said with a grin. He thanked her before he started to eat. As he started to eat he noticed her plate was missing.

"Pan where's your plate?" he questioned her.

"I'm going to go for a quick swim and get changed. Then I'll eat. In the meantime you should finish eating, I'll be right back" she replied as she grabbed her towel. She was still wearing her swimming suit with her t shirt on top from last night.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked and she smiled.

"No it's okay Trunks. I won't be long" she said. He agreed and she left.

Walking towards the lake she was so lost in thought that she forgot to mask her ki. So much had happened in the last day or so that it was too much for her to comprehend. She couldn't believe she had fallen in love with Trunks. Upon arriving at the lake she shed her t shirt and dived in to the water. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed the three kis headed in her direction.

After her quick swim she headed back to dry ground, in a hurry to get back to Trunks. Walking out of the water she grabbed her towel so she could dry her face and hair. It was then she realised that she wasn't alone and looked up into the sky where three guys floated in mid air. They looked like guards or something with their body hugging suits with armour on top. One was taller than the rest with black hair and green eyes. The other was bald with blue eyes whilst the third one had short black hair with black eyes. She observed the smirks appear on their faces before they landed in front of her.

"So what do we have here then?" said the tallest one.

"She looks really tasty don't you think?" said the bald headed one as he took in her body from head to toe. Pan glared back at him in anger.

"Such anger on something so beautiful...I think we're in luck today guys" said the guy with short black hair as he took a step forward. Pan held her ground. He grinned before he walked right up to her moving his hand forward to touch her.

Pan smirked before she grabbed his hand and tossed him into the water. She had caught him off guard. The other two started shouting before they attacked her. She easily ducked their futile attempts to hurt her. She kept her attention on the one behind her as well noticing he was making his way out of the water.

"How pathetic..." she said and this angered them even more. They stood surrounding her from each side. Pan stood in the middle observing them all, preparing for the first signs of attack. It came from the bald headed one first. He launched a punch forward but she phased out appearing behind him. With a powerful punch of her own she quickly sent him flying into a nearby tree. Then without hesitating, she quickly attacked the short black haired one releasing a series of kicks and punches. He blocked them all before he phased out and floated high up in the sky.

Pan grinned and flew up to meet him. They started to fight again in mid air. Pan blocked his every attack which annoyed him. The tall one stood down below on the ground. He had noticed the way she had fought like a skilled fighter. He was going to have to do something quick.

"I doubt she can fight off two guys at the same time" he said before he took to the sky in a hurry to join the fight. He was so occupied in thought that he didn't notice the attack when it came. The blast came out of nowhere and hit him. He screamed in pain as he fell back into the lake.

Pan and her opponent paused in fight when they heard the scream. Turning around they noticed Trunks floating in mid air looking murderous. He turned his infuriated eyes on the other guard who Pan had been fighting with. In half a second Trunks was in front of her as he stood facing the guard.

"Prince Trunks! Please forgive me..." he begged but Trunks paid no attention to him and powered up a small blast sending it straight for him. He screamed in pain as he fell back on to the ground.

Pan moved forward to grab Trunks by his arm as he tried to attack them again.

"Calm down Trunks. It's okay" she said trying to get him to settle down. He turned to look at her.

"Are you okay Pan? I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you gone by yourself" he said pulling her into his arms. Pan raised an eyebrow at his words. She pulled back to glare at him.

"What are you on about Trunks? You know I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby! I was perfectly capable of taking them on" she said in annoyance.

"I know you are Pan but there were three of them. What if there were more? What would you have done then?" he replied.

"I would have still taken them on. I never give up" she said turning away from him. She dropped down onto the ground and picked up her t shirt. He followed behind her.

"Okay Pan I'm sorry. Let's just forget this ever happened" he said pulling her around to face him.

"I don't get you guys. You're all the same. You always think us women are weak when we're not. I can't believe you would think like that Trunks" she said looking at him in annoyance.

"I said I'm sorry Pan. It won't happen again" he said with a smile.

"Okay Trunks. I'm sorry for over reacting but I always get it from my family back home. They seem to think I need looking after too, just because I'm only 17 and a woman. I hate it" she replied giving him an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Pan. Well it seems we have got another problem. I know for a fact that father's going to hear about this. We better hurry back to your tent and move elsewhere. I know the perfect place" he told her and she nodded. They quickly made their way back to the tent.

"Trunks I need to get changed" said Pan after they had entered the tent. He grinned.

"Well I'm not stopping you...go ahead" he said. Pan observed the look on his face with raised eyebrows.

"Turn around then" she said with a smirk.

"Do I have to?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Yes you do" she replied stepping back. He sighed in defeat and turned around. Pan smiled and selected some clothes from her bag. She took off her swimming suit and t shirt, replacing them with her underwear. Grabbing her red top and short black skirt she quickly put them on too.

*I might as well make an effort to look nice* she thought with a grin.

"I'm done Trunks" Pan called shoving her dirty clothes into another bag to wash later.

"About time Pan. We really need to get going before my father sends out a search party" he said turning around. He observed Pan with a smirk. She was wearing a short sleeved, red top with a zipper at the front. Letting his eyes wonder down he took in the short black skirt which showed off her gorgeous legs. In other words she looked stunning like always.

Pan watched on as he looked her up and down. She grinned and coughed bringing his attention back to her face.

"I thought you said we really need to get going?" she teased.

"I'm just waiting for you to put some footwear on so we can leave" he replied back cheekily. She stuck out her tongue at him making him laugh, before she bends down to put on a pair of low heeled shoes.

"Let's go" she said walking towards him. He nodded and they lowered their kis before stepping outside. Pan pressed a button on the side changing the tent back to a capsule. She picked it up and kept it in her hand as they quickly walked away into the cover of the trees.

"So where is it that we're going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise" he answered with a grin.

"Okay...so you really think that they are going to head back and tell your father?" she enquired and watched as the grin on his face vanished. He scowled.

"I know for sure they must have. Father is going to flip...especially because I protected you from those idiots" he replied.

"It was my fault really that they sensed me. I forgot to mask my ki when I walked out of the tent. They popped out of nowhere just when I stepped out of the water. I had no choice but to attack those perverted freaks" she said.

"Perverted freaks? Did they do anything inappropriate?" he demanded turning to look at her.

"No Trunks they were just staring at me in a perverted manner. I taught them a good lesson before you turned up" she said with a smirk, remembering how she had fought them.

"You don't know how angry I was. I don't know how but I sensed something was wrong and hurried to find you. That's when I saw you fighting them idiots. I couldn't help reacting the way I did" he replied. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Its okay Trunks...don't worry about it. So tell me how much further do we have to go?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not long now" he answered putting his arm around her waist...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle...

The guards had hurried back to the castle once they had gotten up.

"I can't believe the Prince would attack us like that! Who was that woman anyway? I've never seen her on this planet before and what is she doing with the Prince? I think we need to tell the King about this" said the tall guard. His other two friends agreed.

"Whoever she is...she sure is strong for a woman" complained the bald headed guard recalling the punch she had thrown at him.

"I'm sure the King would be very interested to hear about this" said the short haired guard. The others agreed as they flew back to the castle.

Upon arriving they hurried towards the throne room where King Vegeta sat currently talking to his wife. They bowed and waited for the King to acknowledge them before they got up.

"What is it and why are you injured? Have you been in a fight" cried Vegeta in annoyance.

"My King we have something very important to tell you" answered the bald headed guard.

"Well hurry up and tell me" replied Vegeta.

"My King we were near the lake when we sensed an unknown ki and we decided to investigate. Upon arriving we see an unidentified young woman there and we confronted her. She attacked us and we fought back but she proved to be really strong. During the fight Prince Trunks appeared and defended the woman, attacking us all. Then they disappeared and as soon as we were able to we hurried back to the castle to inform you" explained the tall guard. Vegeta listened in silence slightly shocked.

*Trunks defended the woman? But why? I wonder who she is?* thought Vegeta.

"Has the prince returned to the castle?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"I want you to go and find them both and bring them back to me immediately" Vegeta ordered.

"Yes my King" they answered. They took a bow and left quickly.

"Well that was a surprise" said Bulma.

"Trunks better have a good explanation for this" answered Vegeta with a frown.

"Calm down darling. I really think you should hear Trunk's side of the story first before you react" she advised.

"Let him get here first" he retorted...

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Pan asked again.

"Just another few minutes" replied Trunks. Pan sighed. They had been walking for ages now. Both of them were keeping an eye out for anyone close by but so far they had not sensed anyone. Suddenly Pan heard the sound of rushing water and paused. Trunks grinned and pulled her along.

"We're here Pan. It's just round the corner" he informed her. They hurried along soon arriving at a small water fall. It was hidden away underneath the tall trees. The rock wall wasn't that tall surrounded by trees on either side. Where the water fell there was a small lake formed. It was truly a picturesque sight.

"Wow...it's beautiful" cried Pan in delight. Trunks grinned.

"That's not all of it. Check this out" he said as he walked towards the trees surrounding the rock wall. Pan followed him into the trees until they saw the gawping hole in the rock wall.

"Is that a real cave?" she asked surprised. He nodded. They walked into the cave together.

"Trunks it's too dark" she said.

"Don't worry it's only like this near the entrance. Wait and see" he replied. They walked through the darkness holding hands until they finally saw the light ahead. The cave was directly behind the water fall and it was huge. There was enough light inside to see how big the cave really was.

Pan turned to face Trunks in joy.

"Trunks it's absolutely beautiful. I'm so glad you brought me here" she cried.

"I knew you would love it. It's my secret hiding place. I came across it a few months ago. No one knows where it is" he said and pulled her close against him.

She stared up into his eyes before she pulled his head down for the long awaited kiss...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lake...

"Where do you think they went?" said the bald headed guy. The other two looked grim.

"I can't sense them at all. We're just going to have to look for them the hard way" said the tall guard.

"That's just great...you know what the chances are of finding them in this place" replied the short black haired guard.

"I know it's going to be very difficult but we have to. The King has given us an order and if we don't follow it we're as good as dead" answered the tall guy.

"Okay we better split up then. We'll meet back here in the next two hours. Good luck" said the bald headed guard before he flew away. The other two nodded and dashed away in separate directions...

* * *

Back at the cave...

Pan felt herself falling but luckily strong arms came to the rescue, holding her up. She couldn't help feeling like this. Every time they kissed she felt her body lose control. Trunks pulled away to grin down at her.

"What's wrong Pan...have your legs turned into jelly" he teased her. She gave him a playful smack on his arm.

"No don't be silly" she retorted laughing.

"Deny it as much as you want Pan but it's the effect of my kisses. They just blow you away don't they" he replied. Pan raised an eyebrow at him before an idea popped into her head.

"You know what Trunks...you're right. You're real hot stuff and I can't resist you at all" she said in a seductive voice. He looked surprised. Going in for the kill, she moved closer to him. Pan grabbed the zipper on the front of her top and started to open it. His eyes opened wide in shock.

He couldn't help but stare down at her as she unfastened her top. Pan watched on with a smirk on her face. She brought the zip down further and Trunk's eyes followed her every move. Once she had opened it she let him have a sneak peek before she turned away. Then she looked back at him over her shoulder before lowering her top down so he could see her bare shoulders.

Trunks swallowed waiting impatiently for her to remove the top. He felt the excitement in his body build as his eyes followed her actions.

Pan seeing she had Trunks exactly where she wanted him, quickly put her top back on and zipped it up. She watched Trunks mouth drop open and she winked back at him. He stared back at her in disbelief before she burst out laughing.

"What's wrong Trunks? Are you okay there?" she called out before she ran away from him. He shook his head in wonder.

*I can't believe she fooled me like that* he thought before he chased after her.

Pan couldn't stop laughing as she ran away from him. She quickly ran towards the exit to the cave and out into the cover of the trees. She made sure she masked her ki as much as she could. Running through the trees she quickly decided to hide and ducked behind the cover of a big tree. She tried to slow her breathing down not wanting him to hear her. Grinning devilishly she waited.

Five minutes went past and then another ten minutes went by but still no sign of him.

*Where is he?* she wondered. She stepped out from behind the tree and looked around. Not seeing him anywhere she began to worry. She quickly walked back through the trees towards the cave.

*Oh no where is he? I hope he's okay?* she thought as dread began to creep up on her.

"Trunks where are you?" she called into the cave as she hurried through. Still no answer...

She walked inside until she had reached the area behind the waterfall where they had stood before. He was nowhere to be seen. Pan felt the dread in her stomach begin to travel upwards as she felt herself moving backwards.

"Trunks..." she whispered quietly.

Suddenly she felt hands grab her arms from behind and she let out a small cry. Surprised she quickly turned around to see who it was only to find it was...Trunks, who was currently laughing his head off.

Pan glared back at him before she started hitting him with her fists.

"Trunks how could you do that? Do you know how worried I was?" she cried in frustration. He grabbed her wrists and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Pan. I was only joking" he told her. She pulled her wrists away from him and moved to turn away from him but he grabbed her, pulling her close against him.

"Don't you think I'm going to let you walk away from me again" he whispered into her ear making her shiver. He smiled and pressed her body right against his.

"Did you really think after that little show you put on for me earlier I'm going to let you off this time?" he continued. She waited to see what he would do next, feeling her heart start to race. He brought his face closer and began to rub his cheek against hers before he moved to nibble on the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and felt her breathing intensify.

Suddenly she felt his hand move forward until it rested by the zipper on her top. Her heart skipped a beat and she froze. He started to unzip her top slowly and she let him. Her body felt like lead and she couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted to. He unzipped her top and she felt his hand move across her naked stomach moving upwards until it rested on her left breast. She felt her breathing stop as he began to run his hand across it.

Feeling that strange warm feeling in her stomach again she let her head fall back against him as his hand travelled across her breasts feeling them up. She felt his other hand pull her top away from her and let it fall to the ground. Bringing his hand back up, he moved it down towards her skirt. Unfastening the clip and opening the small zipper she felt her skirt fall to the ground.

He turned her around and she opened her eyes so she could look into his. They stood there for what seemed like ages but in reality wasn't longer than a few seconds.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked...

* * *

A/N: So sorry to cut this short, just when it was getting to the good part. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey I want to thank all who reviewed my story. I really appreciate the compliments. In one of the reviews someone mentioned writing a bit more about what's happening on Earth. Don't worry there is a bit mentioned in this chapter. To be honest there's not much to write about at the moment because the real action hasn't even begun yet. Once it has there will be plenty written about what's happening there. Please remember to review. On with the story then...

Warning: This chapter isn't suitable for younger readers as it contains sexual language used. If you're not comfortable reading it then please skip it.

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 11**

Pan stared into the unique blue eyes which were currently filled with love and wanting for her. She knew that she could trust him with her life if it ever came to such a situation and smiled.

"I'm ready Trunks" she whispered and felt his arms pull her closer towards him before he shifted his face closer to hers. Then their lips met. What started off gentle began to turn into something resembling hunger as Pan felt him kiss her with a different kind of yearning than usual. It blew her away. Deep down she felt a bit of satisfaction knowing that she could stir these kinds of emotions in him.

They kissed long and hard before Trunks pulled away.

"Pan where is the capsule?" he asked hoarsely. She retrieved it and after pressing the button she dropped it onto the floor. The tent appeared and he picked her up in his arms before they went inside. He walked towards the bed and set her down. Moving away he quickly lit a few candles before walking back to her, pausing by the bed and let his eyes roam her body taking in every detail.

Once he was done eyeing her up, his eager gaze returned to her face only to notice she was blushing. He grinned moving to climb on the bed.

"What's wrong eh?" he whispered seductively. His eyes were filled with burning desire.

"Nothing" she replied shying away from his gaze. He held her chin making her look up at him so their eyes met. He moved away slightly only to remove his top. She felt her eyes follow his every movement and couldn't resist moving closer to feel that sexy body up.

Trunks felt her hands on his body as she felt him up. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling it gave him. She pushed him down onto the bed before she moved to sit on top of him with each leg on either side. He opened his eyes to see her smirking down at him before she brought her face closer to his. She teased him with her lips moving away whenever he moved to kiss her. He raised an eyebrow before he grabbed her head and crushed her lips with his own. They kissed fiercely before Pan moved her lips away from his as she trailed kisses all over his face before moving to his neck.

She showered his neck with kisses and nibbles while her hands explored his body. She toyed with his nipple making his breathing expand. His hands travelled to her back where he worked on unfastening her bra before pulling it off. Then he turned her around so she was underneath as he stared at her breasts. His hand crept forward to massage them, making her moan in delight. With a smirk he brought his mouth forward to suck on her breast while his other hand played around with her other.

Pan felt like she was on fire. Trunks was giving her pleasures which were unknown to her and excited her in ways she couldn't explain. She wasn't even aware of her hand moving forward to grip Trunks by the hair urging him on. He stopped sucking only to bring his tongue forward to tease her nipple while he pinched her other nipple. She gasped as waves of pleasure hit her body turning her on even more. She moaned his name exciting him further.

He moved down her body trailing kisses only to pause by her underwear. He got up to remove his pants until only his boxers remained. She looked on observing him. She could tell he was already hard and this set off a strange feeling down below. She wanted him...

Trunks looked down at her breathing hard. He needed her so badly. He was using all his power to restrain himself from taking her right now. The way she was looking at him right now was electrifying him. But he wanted to make it a memorable experience for her. He would take it slow. Moving closer, he let his hand hover over her underwear before he pulled it down.

She felt his hand move up her leg until it settled between her legs. He began to stroke her down below exciting her even more. She struggled to control herself but failed. He moved forward to kiss her as he turned her on down below. Their lips met and they kissed passionately.

He carried on torturing her down below until he couldn't take anymore. Trunks quickly pulled away to remove his boxers. She looked at him as he hovered over her naked and she felt a blush appear and averted her eyes. He noticed and smirked.

Trunks positioned himself between her legs and she prepared herself for the pain that would follow. He entered her slowly and paused in surprise when he felt the barrier within.

"Pan are you a virgin?" he asked in amazement. She nodded shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned. She blushed.

"You didn't ask" she answered. He apologized.

"I'm sorry Pan. It never really crossed my mind. I'm really glad to know that I'll be your first. Don't worry I'll be really careful" he replied gently. She nodded with a trusting smile.

He moved his body closer to her and she held onto him. He gazed into her beautiful eyes as he pushed himself further into her. She screwed her face up at the slight tearing pain she felt and gripped onto him harder as he began moving slowly in and out of her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and she nodded.

He kissed her lovingly and started moving in and out faster. Pan slowly began to notice the pain leave only for it to be replaced with intense waves of pleasure. She began to enjoy it. They carried on making love letting the hot desire build up. Trunks continued to give her pleasure until they both felt when it became too much. The heat was at its peak and they both came together moaning out each other's names. Trunks fell forward exhausted breathing heavily as Pan lay underneath him out of breath.

*Wow that was incredible* thought Pan in amazement. Trunks was thinking the same as he turned to face her.

"I love you Pan" he said giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"I love you too Trunks" she replied before they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms...

* * *

Meanwhile the guards had met up again having not being successful in finding the Prince and the woman with him.

"Where could they have disappeared too?" cried the bald headed guard in frustration. The others scowled wondering.

"It must be some sort of hidden place no one knows about otherwise they would have been detected by someone by now..." commented the tall guard.

"Hey I just remembered someone telling me about this place Prince Trunks goes to regularly. It's like a hide out of some kind. I'm not sure where it is though. I'm sure he mentioned something about a cave. Do you think they could have gone there?" cried the short haired guard suddenly.

"Who told you this?" asked the tall guard curiously.

"One of the Prince's guards told me a few weeks back. He said the Prince once mentioned it out of the blue when he forgot his sword there or something. He had to go back and get it. Apparently it's not that far from here because his guards had waited here for him. He told me that the Prince was only gone for about 15 minutes or so before he returned with it, so it can't be far" the short haired guard explained excitably.

"You're right. They must have gone there. We better go and look for this cave. Let's split up again and find it quick. We don't want to keep the King waiting for long" replied the tall guard. The other two nodded and they set off once again...

* * *

"Trunks..."

Pan yelled as she woke up suddenly from her nightmare. She was breathing hard as she recalled her dream. They had been under attack by some unknown enemy and there was screaming coming from all directions. People were getting killed. She was running with Trunks right next to her escaping from something or someone, when suddenly Trunks was hit from behind and fell to the floor. Then she had heard an evil laugh behind her and before she could turn to see who or what it was she had woken up.

Trunks woke up when he heard Pan screaming and quickly got up. She seemed to be in some kind of shock or something as she sat there breathing hard staring straight ahead.

"What's wrong Pan?" he asked pulling her against him. She let herself be held before she let out a long sigh.

"It's nothing Trunks. Just a stupid nightmare" she replied reaching her hand towards her forehead as she started to massage it.

"Are you sure? You scared me there for a second" he told her kissing her head. She smiled hearing the worry in his voice.

"I'm okay Trunks...don't worry" she assured him. He nodded before he stretched his arms. Memories of their love making earlier came back and he grinned. He looked down at Pan sat naked by his side and felt his body craving for her again.

"I'm so hungry" moaned Pan unaware of Trunk's thoughts. His eyes suddenly opened wide as he realised something.

"Oh no I've just remembered that you haven't eaten all day" he said. She nodded.

"I better go and make something for both of us" Pan said as she moved to get up only then remembering that she was naked. She blushed slightly as she noticed Trunk's eyes on her. Grinning suddenly she pulled the covers off him and wrapped them around her. She purposing averted her gaze from his body knowing once she laid her eyes on him she wouldn't be able to resist. He let out a chuckle and made no attempt to cover himself.

"What's wrong Pan?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing..." she answered.

"Are you sure? Why is it that you're blushing then?" he questioned her further as he moved towards her. She stepped back quickly.

"Oh no you don't! Trunks behave" she told him. He put on an innocent look on his face and pretended to play dumb.

"What are you on about Pan? I was only moving forward to get my clothes. Why? What were you thinking?" he teased.

"Don't try to get clever with me Trunks...we both know that's not true" she replied with her eyebrows raised. His eyes widened in fake horror.

"I don't know what you mean" he answered.

"Never mind" she said rolling her eyes. Pan turned to walk away and was only a few steps away from the bed before she drew to a stop. She felt a strong tug on the bed sheet she had wrapped around her. She turned to face the culprit responsible and watched him stare back at her with longing in his eyes.

"Not right now Trunks..." she told him but he didn't listen and ripped the sheet off her. She stared down at herself as she stood there naked in front of him before she looked up to face him slightly surprised.

"I want you right now Pan" he said in a seductive voice before he pulled her against him. She felt herself give in to him as he brought his lips down to meet hers. As they kissed he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed...

An hour later Pan pulled herself free from Trunk's hold and got out of bed. He had fallen asleep. She looked down at his sleeping form with an adoring smile before she walked away. Taking out a long t shirt from her bag she pulled it on before grabbing a towel and her toiletries.

*I really need a good soak in the water* she thought leaving the tent and heading towards the exit to the cave. Walking outside she quickly lowered her ki and looked around before she stepped outside. The sky was getting darker and the place was deserted.

*Trunks was right. No one comes here* she thought with a smile. She quickly made her way towards the small lake by the waterfall and got into the water. She sighed feeling the tiredness in her body fade and relaxed. She found her thoughts returning to her dream.

*I wonder what that dream meant...could it be a warning of some kind? Or maybe I'm just over reacting? But who was that enemy who attacked us? I can still remember his evil laugh* she thought and shuddered. Deciding to ignore it for now, she quickly set to work washing her hair before she started on her body. Once she was done, she stepped out of the water and wrapped the towel around herself before heading back to the cave.

She walked through the cave wondering if Trunks was awake.

*I wonder what his father's going to say. I'm sure he knows by now and Trunks hasn't even gone home. His father is going to think the worse. Maybe I should tell him to go home and find out what's going on before they come looking for him* she thought walking into the tent. She looked towards the bed and saw that Trunks was still asleep.

She quickly dried herself and got changed into her clothes before she decided to wake Trunks up. He should go and wash up too before they ate.

"Trunks wake up" she said gently nudging him. He groaned before opening his eyes slowly.

"Let me sleep" he moaned making her laugh.

"You can sleep later Trunks. Come on...get up and go wash yourself so we can eat" she told him. He sighed and got up.

"Did you have to wake me up Pan? I was having such a nice dream" he complained rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Trunks but you need to get up now. We need to talk" she said turning all serious as she handed him a towel. He looked up questioningly hearing the seriousness in her voice.

"What's wrong Pan?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing serious Trunks. I want you to go and wash up first so we can eat. Here's your towel and you can use these toiletries. Once we have eaten we will talk then okay?" she said and he nodded getting up.

"Just cover up with the bed sheet for now" she added with a grin making him laugh. They both moved to get on with their separate tasks. Trunks left to wash up outside whilst Pan set to work on the food...

* * *

"Damn it where are they?" cried the bald headed guard. He had been searching for ages now and still hadn't found them yet. All he could see were trees and more trees. This part of Planet Vegeta was surrounded by trees except for the area by the lake.

"Maybe I should just head back to the others. It's too dark to see anything anyway" he moaned in frustration. Giving up he turned to head back to the lake where he was supposed to meet the other two...

* * *

Trunks had returned to the tent in the cave after washing up. To his delight Pan was just filling the plates up. He eyed the food like a starved animal. Last time he had eaten was in the morning and it was already late evening. Pan looked up as he entered and nearly felt herself swoon. He looked so drop down gorgeous standing there with a towel wrapped around him. She had to hold herself back from running straight towards him and kissing those hot lips of his.

He must have noticed what she was thinking and didn't waste any time getting to her before he leant over to give her a breath taking kiss on her lips. Her head was almost reeling when he pulled back. He grinned and pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen on to her face.

"The food is ready Trunks. You might as well get dressed and we can eat" she told him. He nodded and walked towards the bed where his clothes lay ready for him. Pan set the plates of food down by the bed before grabbing two bottles of water. Trunks had changed and sat down. They began to eat in silence. Once they were done Pan cleaned away the dishes before heading back to sit down next to Trunks.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Trunks" she said leaning against his side.

"Go ahead Pan" he encouraged. She took a deep breath before she continued.

"I think you should head back to the castle and see what's going on there. I know they're probably out there looking for us and by hiding here isn't going to help in anyway. I think it's just going to anger your father even more. We don't know what those guards must have told him but it can't be good. You should head back right now and talk to him" she explained. He went silent for a good few minutes but he sighed and nodded.

"You're right Pan. I guess I was just running away from the whole thing. I know by sitting here isn't going to make the situation any better. I know father is most likely fuming right now especially because I haven't returned to the castle to talk to him. I think its best that I head back home and tell them the truth. But I'm going to go in the morning, not right now. I can't leave you here by yourself" he replied but she shook her head.

"No Trunks I really think you should go now. Leaving it until the morning is going to make matters worse. You parents are probably still awake worrying over you. Don't worry about me! I'll be fine" she argued.

"No I'll go in the morning" he replied disagreeing with her.

"No I want you to go right now. Please try to understand Trunks. I want things to work out for us and the quicker we work on it the better" she answered.

"Fine I'll go" he said giving in. She smiled and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek.

"Thanks Trunks. I love you" she said bringing a smile onto his face.

"You know I love you too Pan. I will do anything to be with you, even take on my father if I have to" he replied.

"Okay Trunks you should go now. I'll see you tomorrow" she said getting up. He followed her actions getting up too. He pulled her against him before kissing her gently on her lips. She returned the kiss struggling to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't show him how hard it was for her to let him go. He meant too much to her in such short time. It was going to be really hard to spend the night without him by her side.

Trunks was feeling exactly the same but tried not to show it. He had to be brave like she was. Things were going to get really hectic in the next few days and he had to be strong. He stared into her eyes not missing anything. She was putting on a front for him. It was tearing her apart like it was him to be separated from each other.

"Take care of yourself...I will be back in the morning" he said with a small smile. She nodded and with a final kiss they separated...

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth the Son family were sat gathered around the table each lost in thought. ChiChi and Videl had served dinner on the table but for a change no one was eating. It had been like this since Pan had left a few days ago. The women exchanged glances seeing their husbands and Goten sat playing with their food before looking towards the empty seat next to Goten. They sighed.

*I'm going to give you two more days to get back to me Pan before I know I'm going to lose it* thought Videl struggling to keep her emotions in check.

*I know wherever you are, you'll be safe my darling. Please hurry back home to me soon* she thought starring off into the distance...

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 11 completed. What do you think? I hope you like it? Please review and show your appreciation. I'll have the next chapter up soon and it's full of surprises... ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey I'm back! I want to thank Shippofan2k, NeoB, Manazmama1 and the nameless person for their lovely reviews. I really love the compliments guys. I can't thank you enough for them. Please continue to show your support and leave me reviews. Thanks again. On with the story then...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 12**

Isabella sat on her window seat, looking at the lovely view outside her bedroom window. She sighed remembering how Trunks told her to leave him alone a few days back. She was confused and not too sure about what she should do, after all this was the most important decision in her life. After thinking about it for the past few days she had come to a heart breaking conclusion. Trunks wasn't in love with her.

She had to accept it no matter how difficult it was going to make things for her but she still found it hard to believe.

*How can he not love me? I'm the most beautiful woman on Planet Zen. My father is the King and I am the Princess. I lack absolutely nothing then why is it that I can't get him to even look at me like he's interested. Why?* she thought in frustration. As much as she avoided thinking about it, she was going to have to come to a decision soon as the date for the engagement was drawing near.

*Should I marry him or not?* she wondered to herself...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle on Vegeta...

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Vegeta roared as the three guards stood in front of him with their heads down in shame.

"I'm sorry my King but we have looked everywhere and there's no sign of both of them. It's like they've disappeared. We couldn't even sense their ki anywhere" the tall guard answered.

"Quiet! I won't tolerate such lame excuses. It seems like I made a big mistake in handing you such a simple task. You are nothing but useless and I have no need for useless garbage on my Planet..." cried Vegeta.

"Please forgive us my King. Give us another chance to prove ourselves. We won't let you down again" begged the guards before Vegeta raised his hand to quiet them.

"Get out right now and await your punishments" he ordered turning away. The three guards left looking defeated...

* * *

Trunks stood in his bedroom wondering how to approach his father. Luckily he had arrived at the castle unseen and no one had sensed him because he had hid his ki. Taking a deep breath he composed himself and walked out of his bedroom heading for the throne room, where he could sense both of his parents.

He had wondered if he should go and speak to Bra first but after a few minutes decided against it. He had to face this problem alone. There was no point dragging anyone else into this mess. He walked through the corridors and took the stairs heading down. In a matter of a few minutes he stood outside the throne room.

He blanked the two guards standing outside, who were looking at him in surprise.

"Good evening Prince Trunks" they chorused quickly as they bowed. Trunks nodded at them distractively. His attention was on other matters. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the doors and walked in...

* * *

Back at the cave Pan had decided to try and get some sleep and got into bed. Wrapping herself in the covers she thought of Trunks. She missed him so much already. It felt like an important part of her was missing. She sighed.

*I knew it was going to be hard without him here with me but I never knew it was going to be this difficult* she thought. It had to be done though, in order for them to be together. She only hoped that his father would listen to what he had to say and accept them.

*But what are you going to do if he accepts your relationship? You know at some point you're going to have to return home, what then? Or are you going to stay here for the rest of your life like Bulma? Never to return home and worry your family for the rest of their lives* a distant part of her brain reminded her. She remained silent unable to comprehend what her brain was telling her.

She suddenly felt sickened with herself. How could she be so selfish? Here she was thinking about herself and Trunks while her family was back on Earth worrying about her.

*I can't do that to them. They don't deserve it. Oh no what am I going to do?* she wondered in worry. She was going to have to make a decision. It was either going to be Trunks or her family. She felt pain somewhere inside of her and it took her a while to push aside her thoughts so she could make out where it was coming from. She wasn't surprised when she tracked the pain to her chest where her heart was.

"So this is what it feels like when you're heart is supposedly breaking" she spoke out loud in sarcasm. Shaking her head in disgust she decided to get up and distract herself. Her head felt like a tonne of weights with all the problems weighing it down. Feeling thirsty she turned to the refrigerator and opened it. Her eyes landed on the alcohol and it pulled her towards it. She had only drunk alcohol twice in her life and that had been in the form of champagne.

It hadn't tasted so bad in fact she had liked it. Looking through the selection she was surprised to find a bottle of champagne. The rest was strong stuff which she hadn't tried before.

"Usually people drink champagne on a special occasion but guess I'll make an exception this time" she said taking it out of the fridge. She grabbed a glass and poured some in after opening the bottle. Taking a sip and liking it, she quickly downed it all.

*That was nice* she thought pouring another glass fill. Her head slowly started to weigh a bit lighter and a warm feeling ascended in her body. She smiled and finished the second round. It continued like that for the next couple of rounds before she started to feel a bit tipsy.

"Oh Trunks I wish you were here" she moaned...

* * *

Back at the castle Trunks had entered the throne room and closed the door behind him. His father had noticed him straight away and the anger on his face made Trunks swallow in nervousness. His feet still led him forward to face them. His mother had gasped and got up.

"Trunks where were you? We were worried sick" she cried rushing to his side.

"I'm sorry mother, please forgive me" he replied back.

"So you finally decided to show me your face?" Vegeta cried getting up. Trunks turned to face his father bravely.

"I'm sorry father. I can explain" he answered.

"Oh please do! I just can't wait to hear about you and this woman" Vegeta said sarcastically. Trunks tensed up. So his father had heard about what happened at the lake.

"Her name is Pan and she's from Planet Earth" he replied back shocking both Vegeta and Bulma.

"What? She's from Earth" cried Bulma in surprise. Trunks nodded.

"What do you mean she's from Earth? How the hell did she get here?" questioned Vegeta impatiently.

"Her spaceship brought her here by mistake and I came across her in the woods a few days back" Trunks answered.

"I can't believe it...Of all the planets out there she had to come here" said Bulma quietly shaking her head in amazement.

"What I don't understand is why you attacked our own guards to save her. Also most importantly why didn't you bring her here immediately?" cried Vegeta. Trunks sighed inwardly. He had been hoping his father wouldn't ask him that.

"Well I..." he started to say before there was a knock on the door.

"Great" mumbled Vegeta before ordering whoever it was to enter. The doors opened to reveal one of his guards.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance my King but I have urgent news to deliver" he said as he bowed down in respect.

"Fine what is it?" replied Vegeta.

"King Nappa wants to see you as soon as possible. He's on his way over as we speak, in his spaceship. I was told to pass on the message" he answered.

"Okay let me know when he arrives" said Vegeta and signalled at them to leave.

"Yes my King" the guard replied before he left closing the doors behind him.

*I wonder why Nappa's coming at this time. Must be really important* Vegeta thought before turning to face Trunk's again.

"We'll continue this conversation later son. You can leave" he ordered and Trunks couldn't help sighing in relief.

"Don't get too happy. I still need to question you more about this Pan. I have a feeling there's more to this story than you have told us so far" said Vegeta with a frown. Trunks nodded before he turned to leave. He walked out closing the doors behind him before heading back to his room.

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard his mother calling him. Turning back around, he waited until she had reached him before he spoke.

"What is it mother?" he asked.

"We need to talk. Follow me" Bulma replied simply. She headed in the direction of her room and he followed. He had been expecting a talk with his mother but didn't think it would be so soon. They strolled through the corridors of the castle until they arrived at their destination. Bulma opened her bedroom door and wandered inside. She waited until he had entered before closing the door.

She turned to face him and Trunks observed her staring searchingly back at him.

"There's something different about you Trunks but I can't make out what" she said quietly.

"What do you mean mother?" he asked.

"I can't explain it but I sense something different about you..." Bulma replied moving towards him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the sofa gesturing at him to sit. He sat down before she did too.

"You know you can talk to me about anything...I want you to tell me about this Pan" she continued. Trunks smiled at the mention of her name.

"I was going to talk to you about Pan anyway mother. What can I say about her? She's so different to all the other women I have met. Everything about her is unique I guess. I only met her a few days ago and already it feels like I've known her all my life..." he began. Bulma smiled, not missing the way Trunks talked about her lovingly.

*It seems my baby's in love* she thought in delight.

Trunks continued explaining how they met and how everything just took off from there. He left out the intimate details obviously.

"So you're in love with each other?" asked Bulma finally. He nodded.

"That's right mother. I love her and only her. I can't marry Isabella after this. Obviously I need to explain this to father but I'm worried that he might not agree to it. I don't know what to do about this. Father never listens to anyone when he's made a decision" he said. Bulma sighed knowing he was right. Vegeta never listened to anyone not even her when he's made a verdict.

"I can understand your problem Trunks but I can't really say much about this right now. I need to meet this Pan first before I come to any kind of decision. If I think she's right for you then I will help you on this. You know what your father's like though...he listens to no one but I will do what I can to help" she announced finally. Trunk's face lit up hearing her words.

"Trust me mother, you'll love her. I'm so glad that you're supporting me in this. I know it's going to be really tough facing up to father. It means a lot to mean that you're going to help me with this" he replied with a big grin. Bulma grinned back seeing the happiness on her son's face.

*Oh darling if it was up to me I would give you all the happiness in the world but my hands are tied. I only hope this Pan is worth all this trouble* she thought to herself.

"I can't bring Pan here to meet you mother so we're going to have to go and see her. Is that okay?" he asked.

"That's fine with me Trunks. When do you want to go?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to meet her in the morning. Shall we go then?" he enquired. Bulma nodded.

"That's fine with me. You're father won't suspect a thing. We'll leave in the morning then" she replied with a smile.

"Okay I'll be off then to bed then mother. You might as well get some sleep too. Thanks again for everything. I love you" said Trunks leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

"I love you too Trunks. I'll let you go now. Get some rest" she answered. He nodded before getting up to leave. Bulma got up and walked towards the window and looked out.

"I can't help but wish that things were different at times" she whispered quietly...

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Vegeta looked up in annoyance.

"What is it?" he called

"King Nappa has arrived, my King" announced the guard after he entered the throne room, where Vegeta was busy in a meeting with his most loyal comrades.

"Fine, you can leave now" he replied and the guard hastily left after bowing.

"We will continue this meeting some other time. I have important issues to deal with" said Vegeta turning to the people in the room. They agreed and left. Vegeta got up and walked out of the throne room, heading towards the entrance of the castle. The guards attempted to follow him but he hold up a hand, making them stop.

He acknowledged King Nappa entering just before he turned the corner and hurried to greet him.

"It's great to see you again Nappa" he cried with a smirk. Nappa grinned back.

"Good to see you too Vegeta...How's everyone?" he replied.

"Everyone's doing great thanks. What about your family? I see you have come alone this time. You should have brought them along with you" Vegeta commented.

"Everyone's fine Vegeta. Well the thing is I needed to talk to you about something really important so came alone" he answered looking grim.

"Let's head inside and we can talk" replied Vegeta and Nappa agreed. They walked to one of Vegeta's private rooms where they sat down comfortably on the sofas near the fireplace.

"How about something to eat or would you prefer some alcohol?" asked Vegeta.

"Alcohol would be great" replied Nappa hurriedly. Vegeta rang up the servants and ordered them to bring the finest alcohol to his room immediately. He turned to face Nappa again who to his surprise seemed slightly nervous.

"What's the problem?" he asked curiously.

"Let's wait for the drinks and then I'll explain" replied Nappa. Vegeta nodded and as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Vegeta and a group of servants walked in with several bottles, glasses, a large bucket of ice and several plates of snacks. They bowed and strolled in setting the things down on the table.

"What would you like my King?" asked one of the servants.

"Pour me some whiskey and what about you Nappa?" asked Vegeta.

"Same for me" he replied. They poured the drinks with ice and served them.

"You may leave now" ordered Vegeta and with a bow they left. He swallowed some of his drink and looked expectantly at Nappa who nodded hesitantly.

"Well the thing is that we have a problem...My daughter came to me earlier today and announced that she refuses to get married to Trunks" he said. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and he nearly dropped the glass in his hand.

"What do you mean she refused? How can that be? She was happy with the decision when we announced it" cried Vegeta in horror.

"That's just it. I don't get it myself but no matter how much we tried to get her to change her mind she's not budging with her decision. I don't know what to do. She's even threatened me with all sorts of things. I feel so helpless" he answered ashamedly. Vegeta felt the anger build up inside him and didn't hesitate to release it.

"What the hell? How can you let her rule over you like this? You're her father for crying out loud. Knock some bloody sense into her. I won't stand for this. You know this was a decision we were both happy with and announced it to everyone. If we don't go along with it now we'll be faced with humiliation and that I will not tolerate Nappa" he cried.

"Don't you think that I know that? I tried every way of convincing her even threatening her but she's not having it. I feel absolutely helpless. I'm sorry Vegeta but I can't do anything. It's not in my power...Forgive me?" he practically begged. Vegeta shook his head in disgust.

"I don't think so Nappa. Our friendship is over. Get off my planet this instance before I make you regret it" he said in a low voice. Nappa stared back at him in shock.

"You can't mean that Vegeta. We've been friends since we were little kids. How can you let something like this end our friendship. I'm sure we can think of some kind of solution. Don't do this" he cried.

"A true friend would never do what you did. Now leave before my anger gets the best of me" Vegeta replied coldly breaking the glass in his hand. Blood ran slowly from where the glass had cut into his hand. Nappa observed this and swallowed nervously before leaving in a hurry.

He stood up trying to calm himself down but without any success.

*I could kill someone right now* he screamed in his head, balling up his hands into fists. Unaware to him his ki rose dramatically as he felt the anger boil up inside him...

* * *

A/N: So sorry to stop just when it's getting exciting. So did I surprise you then? I'll bet none of you were expecting Isabella to call off the marriage? Oh well it does make things slightly easier for Pan and Trunks but that's all about to change in the next chapter of Journey to Planet Vegeta...

You know what you have to do if you want to read more. That's right! All you have to do is leave me a review in return. Not too much to ask is it? Thanks ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey I'm back! I was quite disappointed to see only four reviews for the last chapter. Don't know where all my usual reviewers have gone. They've never let me down before. I know that quite a few people read this story but can't understand why you can't spare a few seconds of your precious time and tell me what your opinions are on the story.

Oh well never mind this chapter is dedicated to those four lovely people who reviewed – one of them was nameless but he/she knows who they are. The others are Manazmama1, Sailor Saiyan007 and NeoB. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story... ^_^

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 13**

The guards rushed inside when they felt Vegeta's ki intensify to an incredible degree, worried he was in some kind of danger but when they barged into the room they saw their King standing there alone. He turned to face them in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here this instance" he yelled at them and they literally fell over themselves to get out. If Vegeta wasn't so angry he would have shook his head in disgust. Turning back to look at the fire place he struggled to control his emotions.

*I can't believe Nappa would betray me like this* he thought in fury. This was something he never saw coming. Everything was going so well and now it was all a big mess. He had to think of something fast. Sooner or later people were going to hear about this and one thing he could never tolerate was people making a mockery out of him...

* * *

Trunks felt his father's ki expand dramatically and hurried downstairs. He saw the guards standing outside looking scared and frowned. Something wasn't right.

"What's going on here?" he questioned one of the guards. The guard swallowed nervously.

"Prince Trunks I'm not too sure. King Nappa had come earlier to see the King and they were sat inside one of his private rooms. After a while King Nappa left and a few minutes after that we felt the King's ki level increase. We rushed inside thinking there was some kind of threat but there was none. The King was inside alone and he ordered us to leave so we did" he replied hurriedly. Trunks nodded before turning to go see his father.

He opened the door to his father's private room and walked inside closing the door behind him. His gaze landed on his father who was currently stood facing the fireplace. With a frown he walked towards him.

"Father what's wrong?" he called out concerned.

"Nothing...just leave me alone son. I need to think" Vegeta replied angrily, looking over his shoulder. It was then that Trunks noticed his injured hand and hurried forward.

"Father what happened to your hand? It's bleeding" he cried out in shock. Vegeta didn't answer. Trunks hastily walked towards the drawers on the other side of the room and pulled out the first aid box. Good thing his mother had come out with the idea of keeping one in nearly all the rooms in the castle. You never knew when it would come in handy.

"Sit down father and let me sort out your hand" he ordered.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" Vegeta answered in annoyance.

"Do you want me to go and call mother then?" Trunks threatened. Vegeta sighed in frustration but gave in. Trunks hid a grin. He knew that his mother would flip if she saw his father's injured hand and it seemed that his father did too. Vegeta sat down and held out his hand while Trunks set to work. He examined his father's hand and to his relief there was no glass stuck in the skin. He cleaned up the blood first and then applied antiseptic cream before finally bandaging it.

"So what happened? I heard King Nappa came to visit. Did you two have a fight?" asked Trunks curiously.

"Don't mention his name in front of me" cried Vegeta angered hearing Nappa's name. Trunks reeled back in shock.

"What happened?" he couldn't help but ask. Vegeta looked away with a furious look on his face.

*Should I tell him now or should I wait?* he wondered before eventually deciding to come clear with Trunks.

"We shall never mention that betrayer's name ever again. I have cut all ties with him" Vegeta finally answered.

"But why...what happened?" questioned Trunks further, even more confused. Vegeta sighed before turning to face his son.

"He came to tell me that Isabella has apparently refused to marry you. The marriage will no longer take place" he said.

"WHAT?" cried Trunks disbelievingly.

"You heard me. You're not getting married to Isabella" replied Vegeta turning serious. Trunks stared back at his father in astonishment.

*I can't believe it! This just makes things so much better. Pan and I can finally be together. Our biggest problem has been resolved and I didn't even have to do anything* he thought in delight. A big smile appeared on Trunk's face.

"That's just great!" he cried happily. Vegeta observed him in shock.

*How can he be happy after what I just told him?* he wondered.

"What do you mean that's great?" Vegeta questioned him. Trunks turned to face his father, deciding this was the best time to tell him about Pan.

"I never wanted to marry Isabella anyway father. I'm glad the marriage has been called off. I was going to come and talk to you about it today actually. I want to marry someone else" he answered.

"And who's that?" his father replied after taking in his words. Trunks scrutinized the expression on his father's face, trying to figure out how he was taking it but Vegeta's face had gone blank.

"I want to marry Pan, father. We are in love with each other" he answered in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" cried Vegeta in bewilderment.

"It's true father" Trunks said. Vegeta gazed back at him not believing what he had heard.

*I can't believe it! He's in love with that girl* he thought looking away from Trunks. Suddenly it was like what had occurred in the past half hour or so was taking its effects. Feeling a headache appear he sat down on the sofa feeling drained. He leant back closing his eyes. Trunks looked on worriedly. His father going quiet like this was not a good thing.

After what seemed like ages Vegeta finally opened his eyes and turned to face Trunks.

"Okay son I've decided to give you a chance. I want to meet this Pan and see what she's like. If I'm convinced that she's good enough then I will give you my permission to marry her" he answered. Trunks stared back at his father in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time he had thought his father was going to say no and that it was going to take much more to convince him but he had been wrong.

"Thank you father...you don't know how much this means to me" Trunks replied with a big grin on his face.

"I want you to bring her here in the morning so I can meet her. Now get out of here" Vegeta said. Trunks felt like giving his father a big hug but he knew that would be pushing it.

"As you wish father...Good night" he replied happily before turning to leave the room. When he had left the room Vegeta finally let out the grin he had been holding back.

*I guess he solved my problem for me. Getting Trunks married soon is the best option and if that happens to be with the woman he desires to marry then so be it. People will just assume that he called off the marriage* he thought in delight. Suddenly realising that he needed to go and talk to Bulma he got up and walked out of the room, heading for their bedroom...

* * *

Trunks hurried towards his room in a good mood. Things were looking good and he couldn't wait to tell Pan. After entering his room he closed the door and decided he couldn't wait until morning to see her. Grabbing some clothes from his cupboard he headed for the bathroom to have a quick shower. He removed his clothes and got into the shower, turning the water on. Closing his eyes he let the water hit his body.

*I still can't believe it. If Isabella hadn't called off the marriage then this wouldn't have happened. I'm so glad she did though. Pan's going to be so ecstatic when she hears* he thought cheerfully. When he was done he grabbed a towel and dried himself off before getting dressed. Impatient to get to Pan he was out of the bedroom window within minutes of getting out of the shower...

* * *

The empty champagne bottle stood on the small table by the bed next to an empty glass. Pan completely drunk had awkwardly walked out of the tent and sat down in a corner of the cave. She let the sound of the water fall drown out her sorrows. She was missing Trunks so much as well as feeling home sick. In her lap sat a photo frame of her family. She had looked at it for a long time feeling sadness well up inside her.

*I feel so lonely* she thought suddenly. Considering she had emptied the champagne bottle she still felt wide awake, not in the least bit sleepy. Sighing she let her head fall back against the cave wall and closed her eyes. Unaware to her a few tears escaped from her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks...

* * *

Trunks arrived at the cave and dropped down before making his way through the trees. Within a few minutes he had arrived at the entrance to the cave. He had lowered his ki wanting to surprise Pan. She was probably sleeping and would be astonished to see him back so soon. With a smile he hurried into the cave. In his haste to get to her he didn't notice her sat in the corner and walked into the tent. As he walked inside he looked towards the empty bed and frowned before his gaze landed on the empty champagne bottle. Worried he quickly made his way out of the tent to go look for her. He spotted her sat in the corner just as he walked back out.

"Pan?" he called out in relief. She was sat leaning against the cave wall. She didn't stir so he moved forward to see if she was okay. It was dark in the cave and he couldn't see her clearly. Dropping down next to her the first things he noticed straight away was the sad expression on her face and the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Pan?" he said touching her arm gently. She jerked in surprise and her eyes snapped open. Seeing him she let out a small cry of relief as she moved forward and collapsed against him. Surprised he put his arms around her and held her. He felt her body shudder in his arms and frowned. His gaze then fell on the photo frame lying on the floor next to them. He moved one hand forward to pick it up and looked at it.

It was a photo frame of Pan and the other people in the picture must be her family. He suddenly felt awful.

*I should never have left her alone in the first place* he thought. He set the photo frame down and turned his attention back to Pan. He pulled her away from him and examined her face. With his fingers he gently wiped the tears on her cheeks and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Oh Trunks I'm so glad you came back. I was missing you so much" Pan said drunkenly.

"Have you been drinking alcohol?" he asked observing her half opened eye lids. She nodded.

"Sorry" she mumbled meekly.

"But why Pan?" he asked confused.

"I don't know" she replied looking away.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's get you inside. It's cold out here" he said finally.

"Okay" she answered and tried to get up but fell forward and Trunks grabbed her.

"Careful" he warned her before picking her up in his arms. She let out a surprised gasp and he smiled. He leaned back down and picked up the photo frame before walking back into the tent. He put the photo frame down on top of the drawers before making his way towards the bed. He turned his attention back to her and found her staring at him in a strange way.

As he set her down on the bed he attempted to move away but she held on to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she whispered seductively. He looked into her eyes and felt a strange feeling inside him.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered back with a smile. She smirked and pulled him closer against her.

"I want you Trunks right now" she whispered into his ear making him shiver in anticipation.

"Not right now Pan. We need to talk first" he replied back. She continued to tease him further breathing hotly against his neck and moving her body against him.

"Are you sure about that Trunks? You sure you don't want me to do this to you?" she whispered again as she bit gently on his ear lobe before moving down to his neck. He felt his eyes close as his breathing began to quicken slightly.

"Or what about this?" she teased him further hovering her lips over his. He moved his lips forward to kiss her but she moved away.

"I thought you said not right now" she taunted him. He groaned in impatience and grabbed her arms and pinned them down on either side of her head, surprising her.

"Don't tease me Pan" he whispered before crushing his lips against hers. They kissed each other hotly, feeling the heat build up inside them. Trunks pulled away from her after a while to take off his clothes. Pan watched his every little movement enjoying the sight of his naked body in front of her, when he was done. Trunks didn't waste any more time and moved towards her again.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" she teased with a smile. He flashed her one of his grins before ripping off her clothes.

"I don't see you complaining" he replied back cheekily pulling her against him. They both enjoyed the feeling of their bodies wrapped tightly around each other. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed before settling down next to her. Their lips met in another kiss as their hands wandered feeling each other up, exciting them further. It wasn't long before they started to make love...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Vegeta headed for his bedroom to speak to Bulma. When he arrived he opened the door and walked inside. He found her sat on their bed reading a book. She looked up when he entered.

"I need to talk to you" he said not wasting any time. She put her book down on the bedside table before turning back to him.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked. He settled down on the bed next to her.

"Nappa came to see me. He said Isabella refused to marry Trunks and that the marriage won't take place" he told her. She gasped in shock.

"What? But why?" she asked in disbelief. He frowned.

"I don't know but it's not happening now. I broke off all ties with that betrayer anyway. Trunks came to see me earlier and I've told him about it" he replied.

"What did Trunks say about it?" she enquired, wondering whether or not he told Vegeta about Pan.

"He wasn't too bothered about it. In fact he was ecstatic. He told me he never wanted to marry Isabella in the first place and that he wants to marry the woman of his choice, who it turns out, is this Pan from Earth" he answered. Bulma hid a smile.

*So he's finally told Vegeta about Pan. Good thing he did when he had the chance* she thought happily.

"So what have you decided then? Will you let him marry the woman of his choice?" she asked hopefully.

"I've told him to bring her to the castle in the morning so we can meet her. If I approve, then yes he can marry her" he said finally. Bulma finally released the smile she had been hiding. He noticed and looked at her suspiciously.

"You knew about this...didn't you?" he asked curiously. She nodded.

"Trunks only spoke to me about it today actually" she admitted looking away. He frowned.

"That little brat..." he said shaking his head...

* * *

On a spaceship not too far away...

The guard knocked on the door and waited patiently to be summoned. When the call to enter came he walked inside and bowed down.

"Master we are only ten hours away from our destination. It won't be long before we arrive at Planet Vegeta" he said. The figure stood looking out of the window smirked.

"Excellent...make sure you keep me updated. You may leave now" he said.

"As you wish master" the guard replied before exiting the room.

"I'm on my way Vegeta...enjoy the remaining time you have left before I destroy you" he said before he burst out laughing...

* * *

They were running through the forest desperate to get away from something.

"Trunks what's going on?" she asked out of breath.

"Keep running Pan" he urged grabbing hold of her hand.

*What's going on? Why are we running like this?* she wondered confused. Suddenly a blast appeared out of nowhere headed straight for them. They ducked out of the way and then there was a loud explosion as the blast interacted with the ground. Pan stared wide eyed at the damage done before she sensed someone appear behind her. A millisecond later she felt herself thrown to the ground as someone attacked her with a powerful kick.

"PAN!" she heard Trunks yell out as she crashed on to the ground below. He appeared next to her and pulled her up.

"Are you okay Pan?" he cried worriedly. She nodded ignoring the slight pain.

"I'm okay Trunks. What's going on? Who's attacking us?" she asked getting up slowly. It was then she heard an evil laugh and her eyes moved quickly towards the direction it was coming from. There was smoke everywhere but she could make out a figure floating in the sky above them. She heard Trunks growl in anger before he moved in front of her protectively.

"Pan I want you to get out of here right now" he ordered keeping his gaze on the figure stood above them.

"Don't be silly Trunks. I can't leave you here alone" she replied.

"No excuses Pan. Right now!" he said in a no nonsense tone. Pan shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Trunks" she answered stubbornly. He sighed angrily before flying towards the unknown figure.

"Trunks come back" she yelled...

Pan woke up from the dream she was having with wide eyes. She quickly turned to face Trunks who was sleeping next to her. Seeing him safe and sound, she tried to calm her pacing heart.

*What a strange dream...I wonder what it means* she thought to herself. Her head suddenly started to pound painfully and she winced.

*Guess I shouldn't have drunk so much* she thought regretfully. She decided to lie back down again and closed her eyes. Her dream played back in her mind again.

*What does it mean and who was the enemy after us?* she wondered in confusion. She turned her attention back to Trunks lying next to her. A smile appeared on her face as she observed him sleeping.

*He looks so cute when he's asleep* she thought lovingly. She continued to watch him for a while before she decided to get up. It was obvious she was wide awake and wasn't going to knock out any time soon, after the strange dream she had. Carefully she climbed out of the bed not wanting to wake up Trunks. She grabbed a clean t shirt from her bag, as well as a towel and her toiletries, before making her way outside to wash herself.

She returned twenty minutes later with her towel wrapped around her. Trunks was still fast asleep when she glanced at the bed. She quickly picked out a black top with leggings to wear and got dressed.

*Might as well wake him up so he can go and wash up while I get the breakfast ready* she thought making her way towards the bed. Settling down next to him she leaned forward to kiss him on his forehead.

"Wake up Trunks" she said gently nudging him. He stirred slightly but didn't get up. She nudged him again.

"Wakeup" she repeated cheerfully.

"Let me sleep for a bit longer Pan" he moaned with his eyes still closed. She started to laugh.

"Okay" she answered giving in. She was about to get up when he suddenly sat up quickly, surprising her.

"Is it morning Pan?" he asked urgently. She nodded. He swore out loud.

"Pan we need to hurry and leave soon" he continued impatiently as he got out of the bed.

"Why?" she enquired.

"We need to get to the castle. My parents want to meet you" he responded. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" she answered.

"Yeah I'll explain what happened as we fly there. Father specifically said to bring you to the castle in the morning so we better hurry" he replied. She nodded passing him a towel as he hurried outside to wash up. He returned ten minutes later and quickly got dressed. Pan sat ready looking nervous.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. He noticed the tension in her voice and moved forward to hold her.

"Trust me...it will be okay" he comforted her. She relaxed in his arms and smiled.

"You're right...Let's do it" she said confidently.

"Let's go. By the way you look absolutely beautiful" he told her with a grin. She had changed out of the clothes she had worn earlier, deciding it looked too casual. Looking through her bag she had come across a white sleeveless dress with a black belt. It wasn't too short settling just above her knees. With that she wore a pair of black low heeled shoes. She couldn't remember half of what she had packed when she left home that day, so she had been surprised when she came across it in her bag.

"Thanks" she replied happily. They made their way outside a few minutes later before taking to the sky...

* * *

At the castle Vegeta waited impatiently for Trunks to arrive with Pan.

"I told him to bring her here in the morning and he still hasn't arrived yet" he cried in frustration. Bulma looked on in amusement.

"Calm down darling. They're probably on their way over here as we speak" she answered. He sighed in annoyance.

"Well he better hurry up" he replied...

* * *

Pan stared at Trunks in amazement after he had finished telling her what had happened at the castle last night.

"Wow...what were the chances of that happening!" she said.

"I know. I was shocked when father told me they had called off the marriage. I never saw that coming" he replied.

"So do you think they will agree to it?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't they? I still haven't told them that you're a quarter saiyan and that you know my mother's family on Earth. I want to see if she figures it out. You do look a lot like your father" he responded. She felt her heart tear at the mention of her dad but didn't let it show on the outside.

"Yeah you're right. Everyone always used to say that" she said distractively.

"We're nearly there. Can you see it?" he said pointing ahead. She looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw it.

"Yeah I can see it" she replied. The castle began to loom closer and closer as they neared towards it. Pan let her eyes roam at the beautiful sight in front of her. The castle was massive. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. They flew past the huge wall surrounding it and landed in the court yard. She followed him as they walked towards what looked like the main entrance. It was a big steel door guarded by two guards standing on either side of it. They stared at Pan curiously before they bowed seeing their prince. Trunks greeted them as they hurried to open the door.

Pan felt the nervousness creep up again as they walked inside but didn't let it show. She kept her face emotionless and ignored the stares she was receiving.

There were more guards inside and they bowed when they saw their Prince. Trunks nodded at them and carried on walking straight ahead, while Pan followed. They strolled down a long corridor before they stopped outside a room. Trunks ordered the guard standing outside it to leave, which he did.

"They're inside. You don't mind waiting here for a minute while I go and let them know you're here...do you?" he whispered.

"No its okay...Go on" she whispered back and he nodded before walking inside. She waited outside anxiously...

* * *

Trunks walked inside the throne room where his parents sat waiting. They looked up as he entered.

"About time you got here son...where is she?" cried Vegeta impatiently.

"Sorry father. We got here as soon as we could. She's outside" Trunks replied. He turned to look at his mother who was smiling at him.

"Well don't just leave her there Trunks. Go and get her" Bulma said.

"Okay mother. I'll be right back" he answered and walked back outside. He opened the door and gestured at Pan to come in. She nodded and took a deep breath before taking a step forward.

*I hope this goes well* she thought to herself as she walked inside...

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry couldn't resist leaving it there. So what do you think is going to happen now? Will Vegeta and Bulma approve of Pan? Will Bulma figure out that Pan is in fact the granddaughter of her best friend Goku and who is this unknown enemy headed their way? You know what you have to do if you want to read more! Just leave me a review and I will have the next chapter up soon! Thanks ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey I'm back with the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took a whole month for me to update. The thing is my laptop broke down a few weeks ago and I was already half way with this story when it did. I've only just got it back so had to rush around finding time to complete the chapter. You guys made me so happy with all the lovely reviews from the last chapter. I had eight reviews. That's the most I've ever had for one chapter.

I want to specially thank KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, Manazmama1, Ayaka86, Moonserenity82, Sailor Saiyan007, NeoB and the two anonymous people who spared their precious time and reviewed. This chapter's dedicated to you lovely people. Please continue to show me your appreciation. On with the story then...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 14**

Pan walked into the throne room with Trunks in front of her. She took a look around the room, impressed by its layout. From what she had seen so far of the castle each room had a colour theme of blue and white. Her gaze fell on the couple sat at the front of the room. Almost instantly her heart started to pound faster. From the outside she looked completely at ease but only she knew how she felt from the inside.

Trunks paused in front of his parents and looked at them. They were both staring at Pan who had come to a stop right next to him.

"Pan...I would like to introduce you to my parents. King Vegeta and Queen Bulma" he said. Pan smiled. The king was wearing a body hugging blue suit, which was topped with white armour and a cape hanging down his back. His hair stood firmly upwards and he looked about 5.5 in height. Bulma was looking beautiful in a long blue dress which fitted her body nicely. She knew now where Trunks got most of his looks from. Bulma had the exact style of hair, although hers was turquoise but their eye colour was the same. The only thing Trunks had in common with his father was the skin colour and the facial features.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she said. King Vegeta stared back at her looking intrigued but the biggest surprise was Bulma's reaction. She had been staring intently at Pan, the moment she had laid eyes on here. Suddenly she got up off the throne and headed towards Pan.

"You look like someone I know..." she started to say but stopped abruptly looking unsure. Pan smiled. She had been expecting this.

"And who may that be?" asked Pan. Bulma bit her lip wondering whether or not she should say anything. Vegeta observed the exchange with surprise.

"Well...I have this really close friend of mine back on Earth. I don't know why but you kind of remind me of him" Bulma answered finally.

"You're not talking about Goku by any chance?" asked Pan with a grin. Bulma's eyes opened wide in shock. She nodded.

"Well I'm his granddaughter. It's nice to finally meet you Bulma Briefs. I've heard so much about you" Pan replied moving forward to give her a hug. The expression on Bulma's face was priceless. She returned the hug but the astonishment was still showing on her face. Trunks looked on, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"What the hell is going on here?" cried Vegeta from where he had gotten up from his seat. They quickly turned to face him.

"I can't believe this...It's not possible. Goku's granddaughter here, on Planet Vegeta...now what are the chances of that happening!" Bulma cried out, slightly coming out of shock. Trunks couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Pan couldn't help it either and joined in with Trunks. Bulma must have seen the funny side of it and started to laugh too. Only Vegeta didn't find anything funny and looked on in annoyance.

"Well if you're done laughing... can you please explain to me what the hell is going on here? Who's this Goku?" he demanded to know.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling. The thing is that Goku is my childhood friend and this is his granddaughter. I'm still in shock. I mean I never would have imagined this..." said Bulma looking at Pan with a smile.

"Childhood friend eh? So Pan...I'm sure Trunks must have told you about his mother. I'll bet you anything that you two were aware of this from the very start" Vegeta pointed out. Pan and Trunks looked sheepishly at each other.

"I'm sorry father. I would have told you about this from the very start but we weren't sure if mother would notice the resemblance so we kept quiet about it. We thought we'll tell you both together in person" Trunks answered.

"Trunks how could you? You should have told me something this important from the very start" scolded Bulma.

"I'm sorry. It was my idea. We just wanted to surprise you" said Pan looking apologetic. Bulma shook her head with a smile.

"That's okay sweetie. Don't you worry about it. You did a great job of shocking me, forget surprising me" answered Bulma teasingly.

"Okay if we're done talking about your little shock, can we concentrate on why we are here today" said Vegeta sarcastically.

"I think I need to talk to Pan alone before we get to that. There are a few things which I need to clear first" said Bulma looking serious. Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine...be quick" he muttered.

"Come with me Pan" said Bulma and Pan nodded. She took a quick glance at Trunks who was staring back at her, before turning to follow Bulma out of the throne room.

"So you must be Gohan's daughter right?" Bulma asked as they made their way upstairs.

"That's right. I have an uncle too. His name is Goten" Pan replied with a smile. Bulma sighed.

"It's amazing how time goes by so quickly. It seems like only yesterday when I met your granddad" she said sadly.

"Everyone misses you so much. Granddad still talks about you even now. Your parents really miss you like crazy. They were worried sick about you and still haven't given up hope. I can understand why you couldn't let them know though. Trunks told me what happened" Pan told her as she followed.

"I miss everyone too. Every second of the day...It's been eating at me all these years, not been able to tell them that I'm okay, that I've married and have two lovely children. I'm so glad that you came Pan. It's like whatever happened to me, happened to you too" she replied. They had reached their destination, which was Bulma's bedroom. She opened the door and they walked inside.

"Make yourself comfortable Pan" she said. Pan took a seat on the sofa and Bulma sat next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. I'm sure you have realised what this means...if you and Trunks get married that is" she started to say. Pan nodded.

"Are you prepared to leave everything on Earth and settle here completely? To lead a life like I have all these years?" she continued with a serious tone of voice. Pan looked away from the eyes of the older woman. She felt awkward at the direct questions. It wasn't something she had been expecting.

"Talk to me Pan. I'm giving you a choice here. No one's going to force you to stay here. If you want to go back home then you can. It's entirely up to you" Bulma told her gently. Pan found her eyes drawn back to Bulma's. When she saw the understanding and love in her eyes Pan couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know what to do" she moaned as the tears fell down her cheeks. She felt arms envelope her in a hug and let herself be held.

"Don't cry Pan...it's okay sweetie" Bulma said soothingly.

"No it's not Bulma. I can't live without Trunks and I can't stay away from my family. I don't know how you put up with it all these years but I can't do it. I love Trunks so much and even the thought of been away from him scares me. But I love my family too...oh I don't know what to do..." she moaned.

"This is exactly what I've been afraid of ever since Trunks told me about you. I knew it was going to be extremely difficult for you to make this decision. That's why I thought it was important to talk to you first. Have you talked to Trunks about this?" Bulma asked. Pan shook her head.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pan quickly moved away and wiped the tears.

"Who is it?" Bulma called out.

"It's me...Bra" a voice answered back.

"Come in darling" Bulma yelled with a smile on her face. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous looking girl about Pan's age. She was almost the spitting image of Bulma.

"Hey" she said looking at Pan.

"Hey" Pan replied back with a smile.

"Hey mother. This must be Pan, the woman dumb enough to fall for my stupid brother" she said with a teasing laugh. Bulma and Pan started to laugh.

"So how did he pull someone as gorgeous as you?" she asked.

"Now Bra you don't need to talk so badly about your brother" Bulma scolded.

"You see...Trunks is my mother's favourite. She can never hear anything bad about him. It doesn't matter though because I'm father's favourite and we all know who runs the show" said Bra with a Vegeta like smirk. Pan found herself liking her instantly. She just had this strange calm atmosphere around her. It was enough to cheer Pan up.

"This is what I have to put up with" said Bulma shaking her head laughing.

"Trunks only just came and told me about you. He's such a sneaky little rat. I can't believe he hid such a thing from me. As soon as he told me I rushed over here, leaving him standing there. I'll bet you anything, he's on his way over here" Bra explained. Sure enough as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Bra rushed forward and pulled the door open.

"See...I told you so...Hello Trunks. I can't believe that you would show me your face so quickly after committing such a big sin" she said glaring at Trunks who stood outside looking nervous.

"I'm sorry Bra. I was going to tell you but everything happened so fast I didn't get a chance to" he explained. Pan looked on with a grin on her face. This looked so familiar. It reminded her of the fights she and uncle Goten always had, nearly every day.

Bulma looked on lovingly at her two grown children fighting. She suddenly felt that it was worth it. All these years...separated from her family and friends. Pan noticed the way Bulma stared fondly at her children and smiled.

"Okay calm down both of you" Bulma ordered. Bra started to complain but the words wouldn't register with Pan's ears. Her eyes had found their way to the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart and that's all it took for everything else to simply disappear. All she could see were the love filled eyes staring back at her and suddenly she made the decision, which had been eating at her for a long time now.

*I'll never leave you Trunks* she thought to herself. It all became crystal clear to her. She couldn't live without him. Even if she returned home, she was as good as dead. She wouldn't be able to live a second without him. She didn't know how she ended up in his arms a few seconds later, but she did. It was like her body unconsciously felt the need to be near him and she hadn't even realised. Closing her eyes, she let the feeling of being held by him cloak her.

It was only when they heard someone coughing that they moved away from each other quickly.

"Just look at the lovebirds. They're acting like we're not even here mother" said Bra disbelievingly. Pan blushed.

"Oh stop teasing them Bra. When you're in love nothing else matters. These things happen. One day when it will happen to you then you'll understand" explained Bulma. She winked at Pan slyly, embarrassing her further.

"Whatever mother...I'll have him worshipping the very ground I walk on, don't you worry. He'll be wrapped around my little finger" she said almost arrogantly. Trunks burst out laughing. Bra glared evilly at him.

"Just you wait. I'm going to go and tell father right this very instance. You're in big trouble" she warned before stalking off.

"Why did you have to laugh like that Trunks? That was not very nice" said Bulma.

"I can't help it mother. She just says the funniest things" he said in between laughing. Bulma sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two" she said before turning to look at Pan.

"Pan...have you decided what you're going to do then?" she asked seriously. Pan nodded.

"Yes Bulma. I'm going to stay" she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sure" Pan answered. They locked eyes for a good few minutes and Bulma must have been convinced by what she saw, because she smiled. Trunks watched the exchange between the love of his life and his mother. Slightly confused he was going to question them but then didn't. It was most likely a woman thing.

"We better head back to the throne room. Don't want to keep your father waiting Trunks" said Bulma. Trunks nodded and they hurried back to the throne room...

* * *

On a spaceship near Planet Vegeta...

He sat on his throne staring out into space, through the window wall. In his hand was a wine glass, which he took a sip from. He had been thinking a lot over the past few hours. It made him glad that he had, otherwise he wouldn't have come out with the brilliant plan that he had. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in..." he ordered. The door opened to reveal the same guard who had been informing him of their mission over the past few days. He quickly bowed down in respect.

"Master we are closing in on Planet Vegeta. We have only 30 minutes to travel before we land. What are your orders?" asked the guard. He smirked and placed the wine glass down before standing up.

"Prepare to land. I'm in a hurry to meet king Vegeta so don't make me wait. Leave" he ordered. The guard swallowed nervously.

"Yes master. As you wish" he said before making a quick exit.

"Get ready to die Vegeta" he yelled before he burst out laughing wickedly.

* * *

Back at the castle Bulma, Pan and Trunks had returned to the throne room where Vegeta sat waiting impatiently. Bra was sat next to him.

"About time... You made me wait long enough" he complained in irritation.

"I'm sorry darling but it was important. We came as soon as we could" said Bulma giving him one of her special looks only for him. He melted instantly.

"Oh okay don't do it again...So Pan are you prepared to spend the rest of your life here with us. There will be no going back to Earth once you have agreed" Vegeta said turning his eyes on Pan.

"What? But why father? It was a different situation for you and mother. Why can't Pan visit her family once in a while" Trunks argued when he heard his father's words.

"It doesn't matter son. This is my decision" Vegeta replied back not fazed by his words.

"Mother?" Trunks turned to Bulma for help but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Trunks but this is your father's decision. I already knew he was going to have this condition. That's why I had to talk to Pan earlier. I've already explained to her that once she's agreed there's no turning back. She's okay with it" Bulma said. Trunks quickly turned to face Pan, who stared back at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am. I understand that I won't be allowed to go back home after this and I'm happy with that" she announced looking in to his eyes

"No Pan this is not fair. I can't have you making such a big sacrifice in order to be with me. I'm sorry but I won't allow it" he said.

"It's okay Trunks. If this is what it takes to be with you then I have no problem" she explained.

"But Pan..." he started to say but was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. The person didn't even bother waiting for a reply and barged in.

"My king, we have a major problem. We're under attack" he yelled.

"WHAT?" cried Vegeta hurrying forward. Trunks quickly followed his father.

"There's an unknown spaceship approaching fast. I have already ordered the entire army to stand ready in case they attack. All our strongest warriors are out there prepared for anything. The spaceship just appeared out of nowhere. We didn't even see it coming with our technology" he said looking worried.

"Good job. Don't worry it can't be anything that we can't handle. Son...let's go and change into our fighting gear quickly and all of you stay inside" Vegeta ordered before he rushed out of the room with the guard and Trunks right behind him. The door closed shut behind them leaving the three women staring worriedly at each other.

"Does this happen often?" asked Pan anxiously. Bulma shook her head looking concerned.

"In the time I have come here it's only happened three times but there's never been a time where they couldn't sense the enemy approaching. I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling about this" she replied.

"Don't worry mother. It should be okay. You know they can take care of themselves" said Bra trying to comfort her. Bulma just stared worriedly back at her.

"I hope so darling. I really do" she said...

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks and Vegeta had changed into their fighting gear. They didn't waste time rushing outside, where everyone waited looking anxious.

"How much longer do we have?" asked Vegeta staring off into the sky, where he could just make out the spaceship approaching.

"Less than ten minutes considering how fast they're travelling" came the reply back. Vegeta frowned and tried to get a reading on any power levels inside the spaceship but he couldn't.

"I can't sense anything" he said in annoyance.

"Did you try zooming closer with the satellite? The camera could give us a clear picture of the spaceship from up close" said Trunks to the guard standing next to him.

"I've already tried that my prince. We couldn't make out anything. Everything has been blocked off" he replied. Trunks frowned and watched the spaceship loom closer.

"Do you think it's wise to wait so close to the castle father? I mean we have an unknown enemy who has taken all the drastic measures to remain secretive. I think we should locate some distance away and leave half the guards here at the castle" said Trunks. Vegeta nodded in approval.

"You're right son. Let's do it and hurry" he said. Vegeta quickly ordered half the army to stay put at the castle while the rest went with them. Within five minutes they were standing ready, away from the castle. As the minutes ticked by the spaceship was getting closer and closer. They could see it thoroughly now. When it was only a small distance away from the ground it paused briefly before preparing to land. Trunks roughly estimated the space between them and the spaceship. It wasn't much.

They waited impatiently for the occupants to show themselves but nothing.

"Should we investigate, my king?" asked one of the guards.

"No let's wait and see who comes out first" replied Vegeta.

As the minutes ticked by and still nothing, some started to feel nervous while the rest kept their cool. Suddenly one of the doors started to open and everyone stood on edge.

There was smoke surrounding the door so they couldn't see who was coming out. After a while it started to thin out and they could make out the outlines of people.

When the smoke had cleared completely they could see who was standing there and that's when they were given the biggest shock of their life...

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now...Sorry about it being so short but I couldn't resist the cliff-hanger. So any guesses on who the enemy is? I'm surprised no one's commented on it so far. Let's see who gets it right... Please remember to leave me your reviews and I'll have the next chapter up soon. I want at least ten reviews this time. Come on people, it's not too much to ask... ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey I'm back with the next chapter. Since this chapter is so full of action I decided to post it on Christmas Day as a special Christmas present to my readers, from me. I hope you enjoy it. As for the readers who guessed who the enemy might be, they will find out whether or not they're right soon enough. I'm not going to give any more clues. You're going to have to read this chapter to find out. I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter so you can bet you're going to enjoy it too. I even made it longer than usual.

I would like to thank AelsiaA, Sailor Saiyan007, Pokemongreg13, Golenstar870, Kendra and MangaLuver97 for their lovely reviews. It didn't reach ten but six is fine I guess. I would like to apologise to Sailor Saiyan007 for getting her/his name wrong in the last chapter. I made sure I corrected it though so hope you can forgive me.

In his review Pokemongreg13 asked me if Pan was going to fight. Unfortunately I can't answer that question right now. The story is actually getting to the really good bit and I want to keep my readers entertained. So please be patient and wait and see what happens...

Merry Christmas to all of you and hope you all have a Happy New Year too!

Warning: There will be swearing and violence in this chapter, just to warn you beforehand.

Let's get on with the story then...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 15**

They stood waiting impatiently for the fog to clear. As the seconds ticked by they noticed the fog start to thin out and they could make out people outlined in it. When it had cleared out completely and everyone could see who stood there, they were given the biggest shock of their lives.

*Dodoria and Zarbon? What the hell are they doing here? This must mean that HE's here too* thought Vegeta in shock as he registered who stood there. Around Vegeta there were similar reactions of shock and somewhat fear.

Dodoria and Zarbon led the way out of the spaceship with hundreds of guards following them from behind. When they had landed on the ground they turned to face Vegeta who was staring at them with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he cried. Zarbon and Dodoria smirked back at him.

"Now now King Vegeta that's not the way to welcome your guests is it?" replied Zarbon sarcastically.

"He's right you know. We deserve some respect. You don't want to upset us now do you?" said Dodoria joining in. Vegeta started to laugh.

"Oh don't make me laugh. Ugly beings like you don't deserve any respect. You should consider sorting your appearance out first before expecting any kind of respect here on my planet" he retorted. Dodoria growled in anger.

"How dare you? You're going to regret that big time, mark my words" he threatened.

"Calm down Dodoria. We'll have him chewing on his words soon enough. Let's get down to business first of all" said Zarbon with a smirk. Vegeta locked eyes with him.

"So tell me...why you have come here?" he asked.

"Patience Vegeta you'll know soon enough. Our master will explain everything once he blesses us with his presence. You didn't think we came alone now, did you?" Zarbon responded with a grin.

*Oh no it can't be...HIM* Vegeta thought to himself in shock. Things weren't looking too good if HE was here. The only enemy Vegeta had feared and dreamt of killing with his own hands, all his life.

Trunks had remained silent throughout the exchange between his father, Zarbon and Dodoria. This was the first time he had met them, but he had heard from his father about them. Right now judging by the look on his father's face, you would think that he wasn't worried and confident but he knew better. In reality his father was worried and he couldn't blame him. If what these two were saying was correct then they were in big trouble.

"What's wrong King Vegeta? Is that worry I see on your face?" asked Zarbon with a smile.

"I think you're letting your imagination run wild again Zarbon. You must be mistaken" Vegeta replied back with a cocked eyebrow.

"If you say so Vegeta" Zarbon responded. Suddenly a guard appeared from inside the ship and hurried towards Zarbon and Dodoria. He whispered something into Zarbon's ear, who smiled.

"It looks like my master is in a big hurry to meet you King Vegeta" he said turning to look at Vegeta who kept his face expressionless. The guard retreated hastily back to the ship after passing the message on. There was silence as everyone waited to see what would happen next. Vegeta on the other hand was trying to figure out the reason behind this sudden visit. It didn't make any sense. They had kept out of HIS way all this time. Vegeta knew he hadn't achieved his goal of becoming a super saiyan just yet, although he's been training so hard over the years. It was the only way to defeat HIM but for some reason it wasn't enough. He just couldn't understand what it would take to make his dream come true.

Vegeta turned his attention towards the ship, where HE would make his appearance. It was only a matter of minutes now. They waited impatiently with dread. As Vegeta had predicted HE appeared a few minutes later and stood in the doorway looking straight at the King with that horrendous smirk on his face.

"My my...what do we have here? If it isn't the King of the monkeys, Vegeta" HE sneered.

"Frieza" growled Vegeta, after coming face to face with his biggest enemy. Frieza leapt off the ship and landed in front of Vegeta and Trunks. His followers quickly bowed down in respect.

"You don't look too happy to see me Vegeta. Should I feel insulted by that?" said Frieza looking at Vegeta.

"Why have you come here Frieza?" Vegeta demanded.

"I thought it was a bit obvious. We're here to destroy you and all the pathetic monkeys on this planet" Frieza replied. Vegeta's eyes widened. He should have known this was why the bastard was here.

Trunks almost froze when his fears were voiced out loud by their enemy. So this was going to turn really ugly after all. He had to protect his family and Pan from these bastards. There was no way he was going to allow anything to happen to them.

"Do you actually think I'm going to allow that to happen, Frieza? Hasn't anyone ever told you that you should never underestimate your enemy?" replied Vegeta with a smirk. Frieza smiled.

"Your overconfidence actually amuses me Vegeta. It seems that you're unaware of who you're dealing with here. It doesn't matter, you'll find out soon enough" he responded before turning to Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Terminate all of them. I want this Planet reduced to ashes by the time we're done with them" he ordered before turning away.

"Yes master" they answered with grins on their faces.

"Oh and spare the women. We'll use them for our satisfaction. I'm looking forward to tasting the beautiful Queen and the Princess. Bring them to me as soon as you find them" Frieza added with an evil smirk, as he began to make his way back to the ship.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Vegeta as he let out a battle cry, powering up. Trunks followed suit and all their guards and warriors prepared themselves for battle. Frieza turned back to look at Vegeta.

"Don't worry Vegeta...we will fight but not right now. You should be grateful as I'm letting you live a few hours longer" he said. Vegeta lost his patience and leapt forward to attack him but Zarbon got in the way.

"You heard what my master has said. You're going to have to deal with me first King Vegeta" Zarbon said.

"Fine...I'll just kill you first" Vegeta replied angrily. Trunks turned to Dodoria.

"Guess that leaves me against you" he said. Dodoria smirked.

"As you wish Prince Trunks" he replied. Meanwhile the battle between King Vegeta's army and Frieza's had already began. Father and son stood facing off to Frieza's top henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Let's do it son" said Vegeta to Trunks.

"Yes father. Let's take them out" he replied. They leapt forward in attack at the same time. In mere seconds the fight had commenced...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle Bulma, Bra and Pan waited anxiously for the return of Vegeta and Trunks. Pan had wondered if she should have gone with them but decided it was best if she stayed here, in case she needed to protect Bulma and Bra.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" said Pan all of a sudden. Bulma nodded in agreement.

"I do too. Something doesn't feel right" she said looking worried.

"Bulma I think you two should get changed out of them dresses. Just in case something happens. It's best to be prepared" said Pan. Bulma nodded.

"You're right. Let's do it" she replied. She told them to follow her out of the throne room, which they did. They hurried up the stairs and wondered past the corridors until Bulma stopped outside one of the doors.

"In here" she told them and opened the door. They walked inside and Pan stared around in amazement.

"Is this your lab Bulma?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes Pan, it is. I know it's much bigger than the one back on Earth" Bulma answered with a smile. She walked to one of the cupboards and pulled out some clothes.

"We can wear these. I still kept the clothes I brought with me from Earth. They should fit you two as well" she said. She quickly handed out an outfit to each girl and took one for herself. Several minutes later they were changed out of the dresses into more comfortable clothing.

Pan was wearing a red t shirt with black combats. Bra was wearing a blue sleeveless top with leggings and Bulma was wearing a white top with baggy trousers. They chose to wear some flats as it would be more suitable.

"Have you got any weapons?" Pan asked as the thought just struck her out of the blue.

"Yeah we do. We better carry some just in case. I don't suppose you need any. I'm sure Goku's been training you" Bulma replied. Pan nodded. They headed out of the lab and made their way to the weapons room on the next floor, where Bra and Bulma helped themselves to a laser gun each and a knife. Pan's gaze fell on a sword lying on a stand nearby and picked it up. It was beautiful and the weight was perfect.

"Funny you should pick that. It belongs to Trunks actually" said Bra with a smile. Pan grinned.

"That should explain why I noticed it of all things" she answered back. Pan placed the sword in the cover lying next to it before strapping it onto her back. Good thing she had plenty of training with swords back on Earth, thanks to her granddad. It looked like it was going to come in useful today. They made their way back downstairs. As they were nearing the bottom of the stairs, they heard the sound of running feet. Seconds later two of their guards appeared looking anxious.

"My Queen...you need to leave immediately with the Princess. Frieza has attacked the Planet and is after you two. The King and Prince are in battle as we speak but it doesn't look good at all. We need to get you to safety as soon as possible" said one of the guards hurriedly.

"Is the enemy near the castle yet?" asked Bulma worriedly.

"Not quite but they're closing in fast. They have already taken out half of the army the King had taken with him away from the castle. We'll be able to hold them off but not for long. They are really strong" he explained.

*Oh no...Vegeta and Trunks stay safe* Bulma prayed.

"He's right Bulma. We need to leave. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine" said Pan.

"But where are we going?" asked Bra.

"We need to find a good hiding place. The castle isn't safe because this is where they're going to look for you first. We need to leave now. Hurry" said the other guard urgently.

"But how are they going to travel? They can't just run out of here. We'll be caught in no time" cried Pan. The guards paused, realising that she was right.

"I know...we can take my helicopter. Wait here...let me go and grab the capsule from my lab" said Bulma and dashed upstairs. A few minutes later she was back.

"We'll leave through the side exit. Let's go" said the guard as he led the way. They followed him until they came to the door leading outside. He entered the password needed to open the door and it opened. They raced outside when it was clear no one was around. As they hurried through the castle grounds they could hear yells and screams. It looked like the enemy had already arrived at the castle.

*This isn't looking too good. I hope Trunks is doing okay* wondered Pan frantically. They had reached the back entrance leading out of the castle grounds when a blast appeared out of nowhere and hit the ground nearby. Everyone turned around quickly to see two guys landing behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the guys with a smirk on his face...

* * *

In the meantime Vegeta and Trunks were busy in their fight against Zarbon and Dodoria.

"What's wrong Zarbon? Did you think you could take us on?" asked Vegeta as he held him in a headlock. Dodoria was in a pretty bad state. Trunks had taken out all his anger on him. All he cared about was getting rid of his enemy quickly so he could protect Pan and his family. He had noticed in between his fight with Dodoria how badly their army was holding up against Frieza's. Most of them had been destroyed already. He was sure they were already attacking the castle by now.

Dodoria got up with difficulty after been hit by Trunk's latest attack. He had underestimated the power of the Prince and was barely holding up against him. Zarbon was having pretty much the same problem as him.

"What's wrong Dodoria? You had enough?" taunted Trunks with a look filled with disgust. Dodoria scowled in anger and tried to stand up without falling over.

"I'm going to kill you" he yelled. Trunks kicked him in the stomach making him double over in pain. He grabbed him by the head and tossed him in the air. Trunks phased out and appeared on top of him sending him crashing down to the ground with another kick. Then powering up a really strong blast he aimed it for Dodoria, who was struggling to get up. As the blast hit him he screamed in pain before he was destroyed. Zarbon looked up in shock when he heard Dodoria's final scream.

"You're next Zarbon" said Vegeta with a chuckle.

"Father I'm going to find mother and the others. I'm sure Frieza's warriors have already reached the castle" Trunks called out. Vegeta nodded, not taking his attention off Zarbon who was lying on the ground nearby. As Trunks attempted to leave, a blast appeared out of nowhere, which he luckily dodged. Looking up he saw Frieza looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Where do you think you're going monkey?" he called out.

"Frieza" Vegeta said with a voice full of hatred.

"Trunks leave him. You take care of Zarbon. I'll deal with Frieza" Vegeta ordered and Trunks nodded. Zarbon smiled turning his attention to Trunks who landed in front of him.

"Come on Frieza...I've waited a long time for this" said Vegeta with a scowl. Frieza simply smiled before he lowered himself to the ground, in front of Vegeta.

"Do you have a death wish Vegeta?" Frieza ridiculed him. Vegeta roared in anger before he launched forward to attack him...

* * *

Back at the castle the two guys from Frieza's army stood facing Pan and the others.

"The Queen and the Princess must come with us. You too beautiful...I might just keep you for myself" said one of them looking at Pan. The two guards stepped in front of them.

"You're going to have to get through us first" said one of the guards.

"These stupid saiyans never learn do they" said the other guy before he launched into attack.

"Bulma we must leave now while they're distracted" said Pan. Bulma nodded and grabbed Bra's hand and started running towards the door in front of them. Pan hurried after them, keeping an eye out for the guys behind them. She had a feeling the guards wouldn't be able to hold them off for long.

Bulma quickly typed in the password to unlock the door and the three women dashed through the door closing it shut behind them.

"We better get into the cover of the trees and quick" ordered Pan. They ran for the cover of trees nearby. It was then when another blast hit the ground nearby and Pan looked behind her. Bulma and Bra had made it safely into the trees.

"Keep on running you two" she called out to them as she turned around to face the guy who had landed in front of her. It was the same one who had made that remark about her.

"Oh it's you? I have to say I'm really happy that it is. Do you know why?" she asked moving forward.

"No but I'm sure I can guess" he replied with a wink.

"Are you sure?" she asked taking another step closer. He waited eagerly for her to come closer. He nodded in excitement.

"Close your eyes then" she said with a smile on her face. Surprisingly he did and she wasted no time in grabbing his neck and breaking it. She dropped the dead weight on the floor, making sure she stepped on his face as she walked away.

"That actually felt good" she said out loud before hurrying away to catch up with Bulma and Bra...

* * *

Trunks stood in front of Zarbon who was staring back at him with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you worry Prince Trunks...I have a trick up my sleeve which I was about to use on your father but guess you'll have to do for now" he said.

"Oh really and what may that be?" Trunks asked looking bored.

"Watch this" Zarbon replied as he let out a battle cry and to Trunk's horror started to transform. Seconds later he had changed into a demonic reptilian version of himself. He had become grotesque looking with his body size and muscles looking bigger. His skin was covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile.

"What a horrifying sight. I actually prefer the first ugly version of you..." Trunks commented before laughing out loud. Zarbon glared at him in anger.

"How dare you call me ugly? You're going to pay for that" he cried out before moving forward to attack Trunks, who dodged him easily.

"Oh come on...I hope you can do better than that" Trunks mocked him, angering him further. Zarbon took to the sky where he powered up his 'Elegant Blaster' which he aimed for Trunks. To his surprise Trunks easily knocked it away before powering up his 'Final Flash' and directing it back at him. Zarbon dodged it and Trunks took advantage of his distraction, appearing behind him and head butted him in his back. Zarbon screamed out loud in pain, feeling his back bone break.

"I guess that really hurt" Trunks teased him before he delivered a punch into his stomach. He finished him off with a final blast into his back.

"That wasn't even a challenge" Trunks said in disgust before turning his attention to the battle between Frieza and his father. It looked like his father wasn't doing too well. Frieza definitely had the upper hand. As Trunks approached them Frieza noticed him.

"I have to say Prince Trunks that I am impressed. Dodoria and Zarbon were my most powerful henchmen and you disposed of them so quickly. I guess I can't say the same about your father though. Just look at him, disgusting" he said. Vegeta yelled in anger and launched a powerful blast his way, which Frieza knocked away easily. Trunks observed Frieza's capabilities with worry. His father was stronger than him and if he couldn't take on Frieza then how could he?

*Maybe we could double team him?* he wondered but he knew his father wouldn't allow it. His pride was everything to him. He would never except help in a fight.

*I'm sorry father but I'm going to have to step into this fight with you. The important thing right now is to defeat him* Trunks thought to himself as he flew next to his father and struck a battle pose.

"So you two want to double team against me? So be it...you still can't defeat me" Frieza mocked them.

"Let's do it together father, just this once please" Trunks told his father. Vegeta nodded and got into his own battle stance.

"Let's do it son" Vegeta replied with a smirk. Trunks nodded back with a grin on his face.

"Oh get on with it already" Frieza cried out. They dashed forward together in attack...

* * *

Pan caught up with Bulma and Bra easily after disposing of the enemy. Bulma stood in front of the helicopter as Pan walked up to them.

"Bulma is it ready? We need to hurry" said Pan.

"Oh there you are Pan. We were so worried" Bulma cried in relief.

"No time for that Bulma. Please hurry" Pan replied keeping a look out for anyone approaching. Bulma opened the entrance door and climbed inside with Bra and Pan right behind her.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Bra looking scared.

"Don't worry I know of a place. Let's go Bulma. For now just head for the lake fifteen minutes from here" Pan responded. Bulma nodded and started up the helicopter.

"Oh no...Look" cried Bra pointing outside. Pan followed the direction she was pointing and swore. There was a bunch of guys flying towards them. It was definitely the enemy.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them. For now just head towards the lake and I'll meet you there as soon as I rid these lowlifes from this existence. Bra close the door behind me" Pan said quickly as she opened the door and flew out.

"PAN NOOOOO" yelled Bulma. Bra quickly closed the door like Pan had told her to do.

"Don't worry about her mother. I believe in her. She can defeat them. Let's do our bit and get to the lake quickly" Bra said. Bulma held back the tears which were threatening to spill at any moment now and nodded.

"You're right Bra. Let's do this" she said out loud before powering up the engine and within seconds the helicopter had sped away at incredible speed.

Pan had flown out of the helicopter and stood between the enemy and the helicopter. There were five of them. She smirked.

*This should be fun* she thought to herself. They stopped in front of her with grins on their faces.

"Oh look what we have here" said one of them.

"She looks tasty" said another.

"Can't wait to get my hands on her" said one more.

"Well...what the hell are you waiting for? Come get me you bastards" she yelled out. They launched forward and she pulled out her sword.

*Let's do this* she thought to herself as she moved forward to attack. She let out a battle cry as she let her fighting instincts take over. The first one she slashed by the neck, the second she stabbed through the stomach. The third tried to grab her but she phased out and appeared a small distance away from them. They looked at her in amazement before the anger was seen clearly on their features. She smirked and gestured at them to come get her. They yelled in fury and came for her.

The first one launched an attack at her which she flicked away with her hand. He looked momentarily stunned and she used that as an advantage, appearing behind him and launching an attack of her own into his back. So that was three down and two more to go. The two remaining decided to double team her and moved forward together, as she waited ready. The first one phased out and appeared behind her, just as she phased out and appeared in front of the second one. The first one had been expecting that move and appeared behind her, catching her by surprise. He launched a punch at her jaw which she dodged and tripped him up with a low roundhouse kick. As he fell back she turned her attention to the second one who had sent a blast at her. She dodged out of the way and appeared behind him, driving her sword into his back. He yelled in pain and she pulled her sword out and he fell to the ground.

As she turned her attention back to the last one remaining, he appeared out of nowhere with a knife in his hand. He moved to stab her in her back but she moved out of the way, however it wasn't quick enough. He managed to impale the knife in her left arm. She ignored the pain and elbowed him hard in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. A few seconds was all she needed to turn around and slash his neck open. The blood from his wound scattered onto her before he fell back. She ignored it though and quickly pulled out the knife in her arm, grinding her teeth together at the pain. Tossing the knife aside she looked out for any others approaching but thankfully there were none. Replacing her sword back in its sheath, she quickly took to the air, flying towards the direction of the lake...

* * *

Meanwhile back on the battle field Trunks and Vegeta struggled to stand up, as Frieza launched forward to attack them again.

*How can he be so strong? Even with us two double teaming him, he's still much stronger than both of us* thought Trunks in anger. They had been fighting against Frieza using every technique and blast they knew of but still it wasn't enough. Other than a few scratches Frieza was as good as new. He wasn't even out of breath yet.

"This is beginning to get really boring" Frieza said in a bored tone. Vegeta launched another attack at him, which Frieza battered away as he was yawning.

"Father what do we do? We've tried everything on him but it doesn't seem to work at all" Trunks said to his father. Vegeta struggled to keep his anger in control. It had become obvious to him a long time ago that they were fighting a losing battle. He had known from the beginning that Frieza was just too strong,

"I don't know Trunks" Vegeta replied back when he couldn't think of an answer.

"You might as well give up, unless you want to die trying" Frieza called out...

* * *

Pan hurried towards the lake keeping her ki lowered. She kept an eye out for anyone approaching and so far no one had. To her dismay she found that her arm was slowing her down. She kept her right hand over it though, trying to keep the blood loss to a minimum. The bastard had managed to get her good with the knife. Oh well...it could have been a lot worse. To her relief she spotted the lake in the distance and hurried forward. A few minutes later she had landed by the lake and looked around for Bulma and Bra.

"Bulma? Bra? Where are you guys?" she called out. It was then she heard leaves rustling and Bra appeared looking relieved.

"Oh Pan...I'm so glad you made it" she replied back. Bulma appeared as well looking relieved. That was until she saw Pan's arm.

"OH MY GOD...what happened to your arm Pan?" she cried out in shock, as she rushed forward.

"Can we worry about my arm later Bulma. We need to move elsewhere quickly. I know they're still out there looking" Pan replied moving towards Bra. Bulma followed behind her.

"But...your arm Pan. You've lost so much blood" she continued.

"Not right now Bulma. Where's the helicopter?" Pan asked changing the subject.

"I've changed it back into a capsule" Bulma answered.

"We need the helicopter again. It will be much faster and the quicker we go into hiding, the better" said Pan. Bulma nodded before she pressed the button on the capsule and tossed it onto the ground. With a poof the helicopter appeared and they got in quickly. Bulma started the engine and the helicopter took to the sky. She followed Pan's directions and half an hour later they landed a small distance away from the waterfall. They got out of the helicopter and Bulma changed it back into a capsule.

"This way" Pan told them as she moved ahead, all the while keeping an eye out for anyone approaching. They followed her until they arrived at the waterfall.

"Wow I never knew we had a waterfall here" said Bulma in surprise. Pan let out a small smile, remembering when she had first come here with Trunks, only two days before. She led them to the cave entrance and they trailed behind her, as she walked inside. They carried on walking until they came across the tent within the cave.

"Wow...this place is so beautiful. I take it my brother brought you here?" asked Bra with a smile on her face. Pan nodded. She took them inside the tent, as she told Bulma it was one of her inventions. Mother and daughter observed the place in awe. It explained where Trunks and Pan had been hiding out all this time. Pan felt a wave of dizziness hit her and dropped to her knees.

"Pan!" cried Bulma and Bra out loud as they rushed to her side...

* * *

Trunks dropped to the ground drained of energy. Vegeta looked on in horror as Trunks fell to the ground in front of him.

"Why the hell did you have to take that blast for me?" he cried out rushing to his side. Trunks spat out the blood in his mouth.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your son" Trunks replied back. Vegeta released a stream of curses, staring with hate filled eyes at the beast stood a small distance away from him. Frieza smiled back at him evilly.

"You're going to pay for this" Vegeta yelled as he rushed forward to attack him once again. Trunks established that he was beginning to lose consciousness and thoughts of her clouded his mind.

"Pan..." he whispered before he passed out...

* * *

Back at the cave Bulma and Bra had picked up Pan and placed her on to the bed. She had passed out. Looking through the drawers Bulma came across a first aid box, which contained everything she would need to tend to Pan's arm. She quickly set to work cleaning the wound before she applied stitches. The injury had been quite deep and she had lost a lot of blood. Finally she wrapped a loose bandage around her arm to protect the stitches.

"Will she be okay?" asked a worried Bra. Bulma nodded.

"She just needs to rest for a little while" she replied.

"I hope father and Trunks are okay...it's been so long" said Bra. Bulma placed a comforting arm around her.

"I know darling...don't worry everything will be okay" she reassured her...

* * *

Vegeta struggled to hold onto his consciousness as he lay on the ground defeated. Frieza had finally lost his patience and sent a powerful blast at him. The funny thing was that he didn't even have the energy to dodge it. He couldn't believe that it had come to this. He was King Vegeta, King of Planet Vegeta and here he was, lying defeated on his own planet.

*Darn you Frieza* he thought to himself. Frieza walked up to the battered King Vegeta with a smile on his face.

"What a waste of time. I should have just blasted this planet into smithereens in the beginning. I thought you would have been more of a challenge but unfortunately not" he said kicking out with his left foot. Vegeta had already passed out. He turned away and headed back to his ship. As soon as all his warriors had returned to the ship, they would leave the planet after blowing it up.

"Well at least I'll have the beautiful Queen and Princess to prey on later" he said to himself already thinking of all the things he could do to them. An hour later, his remaining warriors returned to the ship empty handed claiming they couldn't find the Queen or the Princess. Frieza had lashed out in anger and destroyed all of them in one blast. The group who had remained in the spaceship sighed in relief. Luckily, they had been ordered to stay inside the spaceship and not fight otherwise they would have been killed too.

Frieza stood outside the spaceship with a smile on his face. He had accomplished the most important task in this mission so he wasn't too upset. He had defeated the Saiyan King and in thirty minutes the whole planet would be nothing more than a memory. He let out a chuckle and raised his finger in the air, where he released a small but extremely destructive amount of energy. Next he took to the sky where he sent the blast crashing down into the ground, where it travelled to the core based at the centre of the planet.

"Thirty minutes and then BOOM" Frieza yelled before he burst out laughing. He made his way back to the ship and several minutes later the spaceship took to the sky and disappeared...

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it...Chapter 15 completed. So what did you think? I'm sure you must be thinking 'wow' because I sure am. I can't believe I managed to think of all that...

So what's going to happen now? With Vegeta, Trunks lying motionless on the battle field and Pan lying unconscious in the cave...who's going to save the day? More importantly who's going to save our heroes? The clock is ticking with only thirty minutes to go... Is this how the story is going to end?

You know what you have to do if you want to read more. That's right I want to see the reviews coming in. I want at least 12 as a Christmas present so please don't disappoint me! I'll be waiting... See you in the next chapter ^_^

Don't forget to review, I repeat... don't forget to review lol


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey I'm back and I know that you missed me! First of all I want to thank the special people who reviewed my last chapter. Manazmama1, Jaedeon Sierra, Golenstar870, FallenAngelGirl96, Michelle, Daughter of Vegeta, AelsiaA and Kairigurl08. You guys are the best! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you love my story. It's a great feeling!

Also I can't help but point out that 17 people have added this story to their list of favourite stories and on their story alerts. Wow! I want to say a big thank you to each and every single reader who has enjoyed my story. It would have been even better if you had spared some of your time and reviewed my story too, if you hadn't already. Let's hope this story reaches over a 100 reviews by the time it's completed

We better get on with the story then...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 16**

Videl woke up trembling after the nightmare she had experienced. It had been horrible. She struggled to control herself not wanting to wake up Gohan, who was sleeping soundly next to her. Getting out of her bed she crept out of the room quietly, heading for the room two doors away. Opening the door she took a step into Pan's empty room and looked towards the bed in the hope that she would see her daughter lying there asleep, safe and sound. But no, the bed was empty like it had been for a long time now. The tears began to spill out of her eyes once more.

"Oh Panny please come back to me. I can't take this any longer." She whispered. Images of the nightmare came back to her, making her close her eyes tightly in the hope that they would disappear but they didn't. They were mostly of Pan screaming for help and as much as she tried to rush to her daughter's aid she couldn't. The last thing she recalled was a heartbreaking scream from Pan before there was silence.

*No...I refuse to jump to conclusions. It was only a dream. Pan is fine and will come back to me, safe and sound I'm sure of it. My daughter is very strong and I believe in her. She promised me that she will come back and everyone knows that Pan never breaks her promises* she thought to herself. Wiping the tears away she walked towards the picture frame hanging on the wall. It was of Pan and her granddad. She smiled remembering the day the picture had been taken. It seemed like years ago now.

"I love you Pan and I know that where ever you are, you're safe. Please come back to me soon. I miss you so much" she said out loud touching her daughter's face on the photo. Feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Gohan stood behind her with a smile on his face. She turned around and moved into his arms. He held on to her gently.

"She'll come back soon. I have a strong feeling. Let's just pray that wherever she is, she's okay" he told her. She nodded.

"You're right. Come home soon my darling..." Videl said wishing with all her heart...

* * *

She was surrounded by darkness as she stared around desperately searching for some indication of where she was. The blackness was trying its level best to swallow her but she wouldn't allow it. Standing strong with her eyes widened she willed for the light to appear, but it didn't come. Her hands folded into tight fists as she began to tremble. It seemed like she had been wondering around in this darkness for days now. Her breathing started to deepen as her heart began to increase its pumping. She felt her legs turn to jelly as she dropped to the ground painfully.

Suddenly a light appeared out of nowhere grabbing her attention.

"Pan..." came a voice. It was familiar and seemed to be in deep pain. She tried to recall where she had last heard it but couldn't. An image appeared in front of her of someone lying on the ground, unconscious by the looks of it. She got up feeling drawn to who it was. As she walked towards him she got a closer look at who he was. Her eyes widened when she saw the lavender hair and turned to examine the face. When she saw who it was, it all came crashing back to her...

"Trunks..." she yelled. It was then that she woke up, breathing hard.

"Pan...are you okay?" cried Bra rushing forward. She looked up as Bulma and Bra hurried to her side.

"What happened?" Pan asked feeling her head ache.

"You passed out. I took care of your arm and we put you to bed. What's wrong? You scared us, waking up screaming like that" Bulma replied worriedly.

"Yeah and why were you screaming Trunk's name?" Bra asked confused. Pan's eyes widened at Bra's word and memories of her dream came rushing back at her.

"Trunks is in danger. I can feel it. I need to go and find him" she said moving to get out of the bed.

"What? But how?" asked Bra taken aback. Bulma didn't say anything and stared wide eyed at Pan as she hurriedly put her shoes on.

"There's no time to explain right now Bra. I need to hurry. You two must stay here where it is safe" she replied.

"But Pan how can we let you go out in this state and all alone? You're injured" Bra argued. Pan sighed.

"Don't worry about me Bra. If you two tag along then it will slow me down. I need to get to Trunks fast. Let's not forget the enemy's out there looking for you too. It will be best if you wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can" Pan responded back.

"She's right Bra. It's best if we stay here. Let her go" Bulma added. Bra sighed in resignation.

"Thanks Bulma. Stay here until I get back" said Pan before she hurried out of the tent. Her arm was hurting but she ignored the pain. She had to get to Trunks and fast. He was in danger, she could sense it. Dashing out of the cave she took to the sky, heading straight for the castle. As she flew at top speed she kept an eye out for the enemy.

*I still can't believe this is happening? Who is this enemy and why is he here? Whoever it is he sure is strong, if he put Trunks in that state. I'm going to have to be really careful* she thought to herself. Several minutes later she could see the castle in the distance and slowed down. There seemed to be no movement up ahead but you could never be too sure. She dropped down to the ground and hurried ahead on foot keeping her senses on high alert.

She held on to her arm as she ran, feeling the stitches dig into the wound. Soon enough the trees behind to minimise in numbers and she could see the castle wall loom up ahead. There was silence, much to her surprise. No sound of people fighting, no screaming or battle cries.

*What the hell is going on here?* she wondered as she moved ahead. Suddenly the ground started to shake beneath her feet surprising her. It was happening all around her. Next the ground started to split open and she flew up looking down in disbelief at the occurrences. Deciding not to wait around any longer she flew towards the front of the castle where half of the army had stood to fend off the enemy approaching the castle. The sight that met her eyes had her staring down in horror and incredulity. There lie thousands and thousands of dead bodies of the people who had fought. There was no one alive by the looks of it. The ground was still shaking and had cracked open in loads of places. The castle walls were tearing down as the destructive force of the earthquake lashed out.

*This doesn't look good. It looks like the whole planet is breaking down. I better hurry* she decided. By the looks of it there was no sign of the enemy anywhere. She followed the trail of the battle hoping it would lead her to Trunks...

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cave Bulma and Bra waited anxiously for Pan to return hoping she had found Trunks and Vegeta.

"I hope Pan is okay Bra. I'm so worried" Bulma said voicing her fears out loud.

"I know how you feel mother but all we can do now is pray. I still can't believe this is happening" Bra replied feeling tears beginning to appear in her eyes. Bulma moved forward to give her a hug when she noticed her daughter breaking down.

"We have to be strong Bra...It's the least we can do" she comforted her. Suddenly they felt the ground begin to shake beneath their feet and looked around in shook.

"What's happening mother?" Bra cried out. Bulma grabbed Bra by her arm.

"It looks like an earthquake but how is that possible? We need to get out of here and fast" Bulma replied urgently. They quickly made their way out of the tent and hurried through the cave until they came out into the open. The ground was shaking with even more tremendous force knocking even the trees over. Even the cliff was beginning to crack open sending huge amounts of rock flying in all directions. Everything was getting destroyed. Bulma and Bra looked on in horror as they dodged the rocks coming in their direction.

"We need to get out of here but how? There's no safe way through this" Bra yelled. It was then Bulma remembered the capsule for the helicopter which she had placed in her pocket. Taking it out quickly, she tossed it on to the ground after pressing the button. The helicopter appeared in front of them with a poof. Bulma didn't waste time opening the door and pushing Bra through and getting in herself. Within seconds she had it started and they took to the sky carefully avoiding getting in the way of the destruction.

"Where are we going mother?" Bra asked. Bulma stared out of the window in horror when she observed the damage the earthquake was causing all around the planet by the looks of it. This was not normal. She knew for a fact that there was no way this earthquake had been coming any time soon. She had been keeping an eye out for anything like this herself. She was a scientist after all. This was definitely inflicted and if she was right then they were in great danger,

"We're going to the castle Bra. We need to find the others. This planet is going to blow up and soon" she replied in a serious tone...

* * *

Pan followed the trail of the fight desperately trying to find Trunks but so far she hadn't seen him. She hadn't come across any survivors so far and kept preying that Trunks was okay. It was then her eyes fell upon someone lying still up ahead. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed the lavender hair and rushed forward.

"Trunks" she cried out landing next to him. He was lying face down. She turned him over carefully and saw that he was unconscious. Feeling fear grip her, she struggled to calm herself down. Forcing herself to check his pulse she was relieved to find one, although it was very weak.

"Trunks...wake up...it's me Pan" she said out loud hoping he would open his eyes but he didn't. She didn't have to be a doctor to know that he needed medical care and fast. His injuries were really bad. Struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, she tried to think of a way to save Trunks.

*Bulma...I need to get him back to Bulma. She should be able to treat him* the idea came to her suddenly out of the blue. It was then she remembered the King. Looking around she saw another unmoving figure lying nearby and he looked really bad. She hurried towards him and saw that it was indeed King Vegeta. Leaning down she checked his pulse and was relieved to find one. It was very weak though. His injuries looked a lot worse than Trunks. There was a lot of blood flowing out of a wound in his leg. It needed stopping and fast. She ripped off the bottom of her combats from her left leg and tied it tightly around his leg praying that it would hold off the blood flow.

Suddenly there was an explosion as the ground burst open and hot lava started to flow out. Pan looked on in horror as more and more explosions started to take place. The ground was beginning to get swallowed up.

"What the hell is going on?" she cried out loud. She was going to have to move both of them and fast. The lava was spreading and it definitely looked scary. She quickly moved to lift the King up on to her shoulder almost crying out loud when she felt the pain in her arm. Ignoring it she hurried towards Trunks and after much effort had picked him up too, placing him on to her other shoulder. Then she took to the sky and headed slowly back to the cave, praying that she wasn't too late. All around her the planet was getting destroyed. The castle was no more than a memory now with the ground swallowing most of it. They had to get out of here and fast. Carrying both of them was very difficult for her with her arm wounded. She hadn't even noticed the blood flowing out of the injury. The stitches had torn.

It suddenly occurred to her that Bulma and Bra could be in danger too if the earthquake had hit over by the cave. She increased her speed hoping they had got out if it had. Taking into account what was happening all around her, they had much more serious things to worry about. If this carried on the planet wouldn't be able to survive.

Gradually her saiyan hearing picked up a noise in the far distance. She paused trying to place it and when she did, she grinned. It was Bulma's helicopter. Minutes later she could see it heading towards her...

* * *

"You're right mother. The planet definitely looks like it's about to blow up. What are we going to do? How are we going to get off the planet?" Bra asked worriedly. Bulma sighed.

"I don't know Bra...I really don't know" she replied in resignation. The same question was eating away at her. How were they going to survive this?

"What's that?" Bra suddenly cried out. Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and looked to where Bra was pointing. There was something up ahead headed straight for them. It was too far to make out what it was just yet. Bulma increased the speed of the helicopter. Eventually as they got neared and nearer to it they could finally make out what or who it was, to be precise.

"It's Pan!" yelled Bra. She was carrying two people on her shoulder.

*Oh no...Trunks...Vegeta* Bulma thought in horror. She prayed that they were okay. She stopped the helicopter in front of Pan and Bra opened the door.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you guys" Pan said in a weak voice. She struggled through the door carefully.

"Are they okay?" Bulma cried out with concern.

"Yeah...pulse is really weak though. They need to be treated and fast" Pan managed to reply back. Bra helped her take Trunks off her shoulder and place him down. They did the same with Vegeta.

"There should be some medical supplies in that box over there Bra. Hurry" Bulma ordered her. Bra quickly went to get it.

"Bulma we have bigger issues. The planet...I think it's going to explode by the looks of it" said Pan worriedly.

"You got that right Pan and it's going to happen soon" Bulma replied gravelly. Bra returned with the box and opened it, removing the contents she would need.

"What are we going to do?" Pan responded desperately.

"I don't know Pan. The castle's been destroyed and with it...any chance of escaping" Bulma answered back.

"Your arm's bleeding too Pan" Bra pointed out.

"Don't worry about me Bra. We need to take care of these two first" Pan replied back setting to work on Vegeta's leg. She removed the garment she had tied around his leg and kept her hand pressed over it. Next she set to work cleaning the blood.

"Bulma I think he needs stitches" Pan pointed out.

"Can you fly this helicopter while I tend to him?" asked Bulma turning around.

"Show me how it's done. I'll do it" Bra volunteered and hurried towards Bulma who quickly explained how to fly it before she joined Pan.

"What about the cave?" Pan asked.

"It broke down. We barely managed to escape in time" Bulma replied as she worked on Vegeta's leg. Pan got up to look outside the window. It looked really bad and they were running out of time with each minute going by.

*What can we do?* she wondered desperately to herself. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Bra I want you to turn the helicopter round and head back to the cave. Be as quick as you can. We don't have much time" Pan said urgently.

"Okay" Bra replied back. Bulma looked up at her confused.

"Just pray that the cave is still accessible" Pan replied. As the minutes ticked by she got more and more anxious.

"There's not much time left. We're not travelling fast enough. I'm going to fly on ahead. I'll meet you there" she said eventually getting up. Opening the helicopter door she jumped out and sped away as fast as she could in the direction of the cave. Within only minutes she arrived at what remained of the cave and felt their last hope slipping away. Most of the cliff had fallen to the ground but luckily the lava hadn't reached it though. The waterfall however was still in place, much to her surprise. The only way to get to her belongings now was through the waterfall.

Hurrying towards the top of the waterfall she placed her arm through the water and felt for the opening. It was all blocked off making her curse silently. The cave had been caved in with the cliff breaking down.

"Guess there's only one more option left" she said out loud before drawing upon her energy to power up a blast big enough to blast through an opening. Placing her hand through the waterfall she sent the blast crashing through the piles of rocks before moving out of the way. When the smoke had cleared she held her breath and stepped through the water and into the new opening behind it. Shielding her eyes from the remaining smoke she peered into the darkness. Releasing some energy at the tip of her finger brought some light and she hurried along.

Finally her eyes landed on what she was looking for. It was the tent, well what was left of it. Not wasting any more time she started to look through the rubble as fast as she could. It took her some time but she eventually came across what she was looking for, her backpack. Grabbing it she turned to leave when her gaze fell upon something lying nearby. On close inspection she saw that it was the photo frame of her family. Smiling weakly she grabbed it before turning to leave. It was then she heard a distant rumbling and looked up.

"Oh shit..." she said and moved to leave but in her hurry tripped over something. In those seconds wasted the rest of the cliff came hurtling down on top of her and then there was blackness...

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I can't resist cliff-hangers...So what's going to happen now? With Pan out of commission and the minutes ticking by will they manage to get off the planet in time? I hope you enjoyed it! I've already started on the next chapter and will upload it in a few days. That will give you something to look forward to...

Also please be nice enough to leave me a review. I'm sure I deserve that much! Take care...see you in the next chapter ^_^

P.S: I want this story to get more than 100 reviews so please contribute in reaching the target. I know this story deserves way more but 100's fine for now...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey I'm back once again...I can't help it! I love writing this story. It is my favourite... First of all I would like to thank all those divine people one by one, who reviewed my last chapter...

Golenstar870 – I'm so sorry that I left the story at yet another cliff hanger! It really made me happy to know that you visited my story every day to see if I've updated. That is so sweet... Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and for reviewing.

Trunks lover – I'm glad you love the story so far... I do too lol! Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Icequeen89 – Thank you for reading my story and taking the time to review.

Trunkslover96 – Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the recent updates on all of them.

Daughter of Vegeta – Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long.

Sailor Saiyan007 – I'm sorry! I updated as soon as I could. Thank you for your ongoing reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nessa671 – Thank you for reviewing. It brings a smile to my face.

Dara – I want you to know that I really enjoyed reading your review. I read it several times actually lol... The thing with this story is that I tried to add a little of everything. Like you mentioned each chapter has its own story. That was exactly what I was aiming for. Every story should have romance, drama, action, suspense and a few cliff-hangers. It keeps the reader entertained...

I can understand why you thought I was a little off on Videl's character. I know she wasn't like that in the actual series but you have to remember that I've changed a lot of things in this story, for instance there are no super saiyans in this story at the moment (which is a shame.) I wanted Videl to be more emotional, due to Pan running off. There was also the issue of similarity to Bulma's story because she went off in her spaceship and never came back. Deep down everyone was worried and scared for her.

Overall, thank you for pointing it out. I want to make this story perfect so please continue to give me pointers. I would really appreciate it. Don't worry I will continue writing as long as I can. I miss the good old days, coming home from school just in time to watch Dragonball Z. It's a shame it had to end. That's where we come in with our stories and keep all the fans entertained using our imagination. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you once again

AnimeROX25 – Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I would also like to thank anyone else who reads this story but doesn't review. It gives me great pleasure to know that people like my stories. All I ask for in return is a couple of reviews lol...

Let's get on with the story already... (I think I've said more than enough)

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 17**

*Where am I?* she wondered observing her surroundings. There was a strange warm light all around her. It had an air of peace to it, making her feel completely at ease. Suddenly it started to glow even brighter, forcing her to shield her eyes from its glare. Eventually it calmed down and she looked up with curiosity. Her eyes had picked up the difference straight away. Directly ahead of her was a golden light and when her eyes fell upon it, she felt it beckon her towards it. Without thinking twice she started to walk towards it.

"Pan..." called a somewhat familiar voice from behind. She stopped and turned around. In the far distance stood a man with spiky black hair, wearing a blue gi with ochre pants. He also had a white sash going over his waist and pink wristbands. On his feet he was wearing black shoes with white shin coverings.

"Grandpa?" she said in surprise.

"You need to wake up Pan and save the others. There's not much time..." he said urgently. It was then she remembered what had happened before she woke up here.

*I tripped over and then something big fell on top of me. I felt pain and then...nothing* she recalled and then everything that had happened before that came rushing back to her.

"Oh no...Trunks and the others...I need to save them..." she cried out loud. Goku nodded.

"You need to wake up right now. Concentrate. Close your eyes and reach for the power in side you. It should help" he replied. She nodded and closed her eyes. After calming herself down she concentrated. She beckoned the power inside her, willing it to show itself. Too soon, much to her surprise, she felt it...a warm feeling inside her.

"That's it Pan...You got it. Now slowly let it spread all around your body... Once it has...just release it. You'll wake up straight away" he said. She nodded and felt the warm feeling expand inside her, until it had filled each and every part of her. Her hands had formed into fists and a white aura was surrounding her body, growing bigger by the second. Once she was ready she released it with a loud battle cry...

She woke up to a very loud explosion. Her body felt like it was on fire, set off by some kind of adrenaline rush deep inside her. All around her there was smoke caused by the energy she had released. It had destroyed the part of the cliff, which had fallen on her. As she got up she sensed the energy leave her body and fell back down. It was then she felt the pain hit her and held back a cry. Every part of her body was throbbing with pain.

*I need to get up...I have to save the others* she thought to herself. Clenching her teeth she forced herself to get up, ignoring the aches and soreness she felt. Once she had managed to stand up she looked for her backpack. It was lying right next to the photo frame of her family. She shoved the photo frame in her backpack and floated up into the air...

* * *

Bulma's helicopter had just reached the cave when the rest of the cliff came hurtling down. Bra looked on in horror. After quickly searching all around her, she saw no sign of Pan anywhere.

"Mother, I don't see Pan anywhere. The cliff has just collapsed...I hope she's okay" said Bra worriedly, turning to face Bulma.

"Oh no...Keep looking Bra. She has to be okay" Bulma replied anxiously, as she finished applying the stitches needed for the wound in Vegeta's leg.

"I can't find her anywhere. You don't think she was in there when it all came crashing down, do you?" cried Bra in panic. Bulma's eyes widened at her words.

"She has to be okay Bra...She has to be!" she replied fearfully.

*Oh Pan, please be okay...We can't do this without you. We really need you...* she thought in apprehension.

Suddenly there was an extremely loud explosion and Bulma rushed towards Bra. They looked outside to see that the cliff had been blasted away. Their eyes lit up hopefully and waited...

* * *

Pan flew away from what was left of the cliff and into the sky. The first thing she noticed was the helicopter in the air, a small distance away from her. Managing a grin she floated towards it.

Bra and Bulma spotted her straight away and cried out in relief. As Pan flew towards them, Bra quickly went and opened the door. When she soared into the helicopter Bulma and Bra looked on in horror at the sight. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. Her arm was practically covered in blood. What really made their eyes pop open was the huge gash on her forehead and head. The blood from it had made its way down her face and shoulders. She grinned at them, happy to see them safe and sound. That was before she felt her legs give out and dropped to the floor.

"PAN, are you okay?" cried Bulma rushing forward. Bra looked on frantically. She was still in shock. Bulma helped her up gently.

"I'm okay Bulma. Don't worry about me. We need to get out of here" Pan replied urgently. She turned to Bra.

"Take the helicopter forward. Just towards what remains of the cliff" she ordered quickly. Bra nodded and turned back to the controls. Pan opened her backpack and searched for the capsule she needed. When she had found it she pulled it out. Turning towards the exit, she flew out rapidly and landed where she had been lying unconscious only moments ago. She pushed the button on the capsule and tossed it onto the ground. There was a poof before the spaceship appeared. Without wasting another second she quickly opened the spaceship door and turned back to face the helicopter.

Bra had managed to stop it right next to the spaceship, earning a nod of approval from Pan. She rushed back into the helicopter, after taking a quick look around her. They were running out of time.

"Bulma I need both of you to get in to the spaceship right now. It's looking really bad out there. I'll take care of the guys. Hurry" she called out impatiently.

"But Pan you're injured. Let us help you" Bulma replied. Pan shook her head.

"We haven't got time to waste. Go, now!" she yelled. Bra and Bulma hurriedly stepped out of the helicopter and ran towards the spaceship. Quick as a flash, Pan picked up King Vegeta, ignoring the protests from her body. Teeth clenched, she flew out of the helicopter and in the direction of the spaceship. After entering inside she placed him down on to the floor before hurrying back for Trunks.

When she got back outside her eyes picked up the ground cracking open a small distance away. Lava was already pouring out. Her eyes widened and she dashed towards the helicopter. They only had a few minutes before the ground would swallow them up. Grabbing Trunks she hurried back towards the spaceship. Once she had placed him down inside, she raced towards the door and closed it shut. Bulma and Bra were nowhere in sight. She found them in the control room.

"Set the destination to Earth. We need to get out of here right now" Pan called out. Bulma nodded and turned back to the controls. Without hesitation she quickly keyed in the destination and pushed the take off button. The spaceship started up instantly and seconds later had taken to the sky. They were knocked off their feet and tumbled to the floor. Pan cried out in pain when she landed on her injured arm.

"Sorry, I kind of increased the speed of the takeoff so we could leave quickly" Bulma called out, getting to her feet. Bra got up too rubbing her elbow. She had hit it on the control board when she had fallen over. It was definitely going to leave a bruise. Pan struggled to get up, trying to ignore the waves of dizziness she was getting.

"We better go and check on the guys. I had to leave them on the floor" she managed to say. Bulma hurried towards her.

"We'll take care of it Pan. You need to rest" she said with worry.

"No, not yet...I still need to make sure that we get pass the enemy. They could still be around, waiting for the planet to explode" she replied back with her eyes closed. After taking several deep breaths she felt the dizziness pass and with Bulma's help got to her feet. Bra had already left to tend to her father and brother.

"I'm okay now. Thanks" she said.

"You are so stubborn Pan" Bulma told her with a frown. Pan grinned. She shuffled slowly towards the window nearby and looked out. They had made it off the planet safely but by the looks of it though, it was ready to blow up at any second. Despite the fact that they were a good distance away from the planet, there was a possibility that they would be hit by the aftermath.

"Bulma is there any chance of increasing the speed. The planet's about to explode and there's a risk that the spaceship could still be hit" she asked quickly. Bulma had realised the same thing when she had looked outside. Hurrying towards the control board she checked the speed and found it was not at full. Without wasting another second she programmed it to full speed. Instantly the spaceship sped up knocking Bulma over again. Pan luckily had been expecting it and had gripped one of the handles attached to the wall.

Unfortunately it was at that very moment that Planet Vegeta chose to explode. The loud boom was deafening and they closed their eyes from the intense glare that shot out. They waited for the impact to come and at the same time praying from the bottom of their hearts that it didn't. When a good few minutes had passed and nothing had happened, they risked opening their eyes. The light had disappeared and the spaceship was still flying steadily.

Pan quickly turned to look outside the window and saw nothing out of place. Planet Vegeta had disappeared. There was no one following them either.

"You did it Pan! We managed to escape...This is a miracle" Bulma cried out in awe, tears of relief leaking from her eyes. Pan finally released the tension she had been holding in for the past half an hour and smiled.

*We did it...* she thought to herself in bliss. Unable to put it off any longer she felt her body fall. Her vision began to blur and it felt like time had stopped. At one point she thought she heard someone call out to her but that was before the blackness overtook her senses for the second that day...

* * *

Bulma cried out when she saw Pan fall. Rushing forward she managed to grab her before she hit the floor.

"Pan...? Are you okay?" she cried out anxiously. Her eyes were closed. She had passed out. Bulma quickly laid her down onto the floor and observed her injuries. The first thing she realised was that Pan had lost a lot of blood. It could have been the cause of her fainting. Hurrying outside she found Bra tending to Trunks.

"Mother, what's wrong?" questioned Bra when she saw the expression on her face.

"Pan has passed out" Bulma replied worriedly.

"What? Oh no...What are we going to do? They need medical care immediately but we haven't even got anything useful here. I've already had a look" Bra replied helplessly. Bulma went quiet as she thought of some kind of solution.

*Pan told me that I built this spaceship. That was so long ago and I can't even remember what I had put in it and what I didn't. I know for sure that I definitely kept a first aid box here somewhere but where?* she wondered trying her best to remember.

"We have no choice Bra. There has to be a first aid box here somewhere. Let me have a look" she said eventually. Bra nodded. She had placed a pillow underneath her father's and Trunk's head. It was the only thing she could do at the moment to make them comfortable. There was no way that she could pick them up, even with her mother's help.

Bulma began to look around. There was nothing in the bathroom or the small kitchen. She checked every place possible but still nothing. As she was walking back to inform Bra she saw a backpack lying on the floor. It was Pan's.

*Maybe there might be something in here we can use* she thought suddenly. Quickly picking it up, she opened it. The first thing she noticed was the photo frame inside and pulled it out. She felt a smile appear on her face when she saw it was a photo of Pan and her family. Her eyes began to water when her eyes fell on Goku. It had been so, so long since she had last seen him. Back then it had been only him, ChiChi and Gohan. Now there were two more faces she didn't recognize. The other woman had to be Pan's mother and the other young man looked exactly like Goku, so it must be his son. Her eyes took in Pan standing there in the middle looking so happy and to think that she had been willing to leave them for the sake of her love, Trunks.

*I owe you so, so much Pan. If it wasn't for you, then we would all be dead right now. You saved our lives. You saved my family. I can't thank you enough* she thought to herself. Placing the photo frame down, she emptied the rucksack on to the floor. It had mostly capsules in it and a few other belongings. She quickly began to look at the labels on the capsules. After checking the third one, she grinned. It had a first aid kit in it. She pressed the button and dropped it on to the floor. With the poof a medium sized box appeared.

"Bra I found it" she called out hurrying towards her. Bra looked up, the relief clearly shown on her face.

"That's great mother" she replied back. Bulma quickly removed the things she would need and left the rest for Bra.

"I'm going to tend to Pan. In the meantime I want you to work on their wounds. Clean them apply the antiseptic and bandage them, just like I showed you in the past. That's all we can do for the time being" she said. Bra nodded and set to work. Bulma nodded approvingly and grabbed a pillow before hurrying back to Pan. The first thing she did was place the pillow underneath Pan's head to make her comfortable. Then she set to work on her injuries...

Less than an hour later she sat back satisfied. She had reapplied the stitches in Pan's arm after cleaning it and had bandaged it. After cleaning the gash on her scalp and forehead, she realised that it needed stitches too. When that was done, she wrapped a bandage around it to keep it protected. The rest of her body had minor cuts and bruises. They would heal with time. She only hoped that there had been no internal damage. It was true that she was part saiyan but you could never be too sure. Back on Planet Vegeta they had the regeneration tank, designed specially to treat any kind of injury. Vegeta and Trunks had used it after returning from fights or battles, sometimes even training.

After checking that Pan was okay she decided to go and see how Bra was doing. When she did, she was truly impressed by what she saw. Most of the injuries had been already been taken care of. She sat down next to Vegeta looking over him worriedly. He had been the one in the worse state out of the two. She could only hope that they would make it through okay. There were definite signs that their injuries were internal.

"How's Pan? Is she okay?" asked Bra. Bulma nodded as she began checking her husband and son over.

"She's fine. I've taken care of her injuries. The only problem is that she's unconscious. There's no telling how long she's going to be in that state. Let's just hope that she wakes up soon" she replied with concern.

"Poor Pan. She had to suffer so much in order to save us. It's because of her that we're still alive" Bra answered, her voice filled with emotion.

"You got that right. I am indebted to her for life" said Bulma expressively.

"Mother, I've just bandaged the wound on Trunk's back. It looked really serious. I had to lie him down on his stomach. Father looks really bad too. Will they make it through okay? We don't know how long it's going to take to get to Earth" said Bra. She was starting to panic. She had seen Trunks and her father hurt before but it had never been so bad. It was enough to scare her and she feared for their lives. There was no doubt about it...this day would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"I hope so darling. There's nothing we can do at the moment. We can only pray that they hold on until we get to Earth. Have faith. They are saiyans. It's in their nature to fight until the very end..." Bulma replied. She could sense that her daughter was scared. She couldn't admit that she was frightened as well. One of them had to stay strong, to prevent the other from having a nervous breakdown. She picked up Vegeta's hand and clung onto it.

*Please hold Vegeta...for my sake, for Trunks and for Bra* she thought...

* * *

Meanwhile on a ship thousands of miles away Frieza sat on his throne with an evil smirk on his face. It had been truly splendid to see Planet Vegeta go 'boom' and here he sat celebrating. He had finally rid the universe from the saiyans. He had never liked them from the very start. For a long time now he had kept his distance, keeping his eyes on them. They were full of surprises that much he noticed and also knew that they could be a threat in the future. Judging by the way the annoying King kept getting stronger and stronger over the years, proved his suspicions right. They had to be terminated.

In the end, the pathetic King and his idiotic son proved to be nothing against him. It had been a waste of time.

"Oh well... at least I got to see the fireworks" he said out loud before he burst out laughing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called. The door opened and one of his guards entered before bowing in respect.

"My master...I have some bad news" he said nervously. Frieza frowned and the guard swallowed painfully.

"What is it?" Frieza demanded.

"Apparently the captain in charge detected a spaceship leave Planet Vegeta several minutes before it exploded. We tried to get a reading and picked up five life energies on board. Three of them were very weak while the other two were normal" the guard answered.

"WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" cried Frieza in rage.

"We have no idea my master. The only good thing is that we know where they're headed. Using our technology we managed to enter their system for a brief moment and learn of their destination. They are travelling to a planet called Earth" the guard replied timidly.

"I want you to immediately set off to Planet Earth. I need to know who was on that spaceship. How long will it take? It better be a couple of hours" Frieza answered in a cold voice. The guard started to physically shake then.

"Unfortunately...Planet Earth is quite far away my master. It is going to take us...um...seven days to get there" he stammered in fright. Frieza clenched his teeth as he felt the fury consume his body. Without a second thought he lifted his hand and released a ki blast, sending it hurtling towards the guard. The remaining crew eyed each other in fright as their ears picked up the screaming coming from their master's room, before it died out.

Two guys rushed in quickly to pick up the body and dispose of it before they were next on the list. As they were leaving, Frieza shouted out orders to inform the captain to get them to Planet Earth as soon as possible, if he wanted to live. The guards agreed and with a bow speedily left the room.

"I'll find out who those five people were and when I do, they're going to wish they were never born" he said maliciously...

* * *

It had been a long three hours as Bulma and Bra waited anxiously to reach Earth. Pan, Trunks and Vegeta were still knocked out. After checking the control board Bulma learned that they would reach in another hour and a half. The only problem that was worrying her was that Vegeta and Trunks were growing weaker by the second. Pan seemed to be okay after she had checked up on her but one could never be too sure. The gash on her scalp and forehead had been quite serious and there was also the blood loss.

"Why is this taking so long?" Bra wailed.

"Not long now darling. Just another hour and twenty minutes" Bulma assured.

"It seems like years have passed mother. They're growing weaker by the second. We can't wait that long" Bra replied in tears.

"I know how you feel but there's nothing more we can do. The spaceship is already travelling at full speed" Bulma answered with a sigh. She moved forward to hold her daughter, who welcomed the embrace. As they sat there together Bulma ran her fingers soothingly through Bra's hair. It seemed to calm her. Within minutes she had fallen asleep...

* * *

Back in the control room Pan had stirred and instantly frowned when she felt pain. Releasing a small moan she opened her eyes slightly. The light of the room hit her eyes and she physically flinched.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she opened them fully. Looking around she recognized her surroundings. Memories of what had happened came rushing back to her.

"Trunks..." she said quietly and struggled to get up. Looking down at herself she noticed fresh bandages and felt one on her head too.

*It has to be Bulma's doing...* she thought to herself. Unable to walk she floated up into the air and drifted towards the other room. As she exited the room, her gaze instantly fell on the others.

"How are they?" she called out as she moved towards them. Bulma looked up in shock.

"Pan...are you okay? You should be resting. Why did you get up?" she cried out. Bra was asleep with her head in Bulma's lap and woke up instantly. Pan sat down next to Trunks and gazed at him worriedly.

"Is he okay Bulma? I'm fine don't worry about me" she replied.

"Pan!" Bra cried out happily and quickly moved forward to hug her. Pan returned the hug with affection.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Bra added.

"Thanks Bra" Pan responded with a smile.

"They're okay at the moment. We've done all we could in the circumstances but they need proper medical help. I'm worried their injuries could be internal. We've taken care of the ones on the outside" said Bulma. Pan felt her eyes on Trunks again. He was looking really weak. Turning to look at the King she noticed that he looked the same.

"How long before we get to Earth?" she asked.

"Another hour and ten minutes" Bulma replied gravelly.

*Oh no that is too long. Their life energy is draining fast. I can barely even sense them anymore. There has to be something I can do...Think Pan, think...* she wondered anxiously. It was then an idea came to her. It was something she hadn't ever tried before and wasn't sure if it would work. Getting up she sat down beside Trunk's and Vegeta's heads.

"Bulma I have an idea to help them. I haven't ever tried it before and don't know if it's possible..." she said turning to Bulma.

"What is it Pan?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Well...Do you think it's possible to give your energy to someone? For instance if I were to transfer some of my energy into their bodies, could it work?" she asked. Bulma eyes widened at the question.

"No Pan, you're weak as it is. You can't do that" she replied with a frown.

"It's really important. Their life energies are draining dramatically. I can barely even sense then anymore. They could die Bulma... We can't wait another half an hour let alone more than an hour" Pan responded urgently. The other two women stared back at her in shock.

"Well it could work but I'm not too sure about it myself" Bulma replied back shakily. Pan words had dazed her. Bra too looked stunned.

"I'm going to have to try it. There's no other option" said Pan as she turned to Trunks first. Placing her hand over his forehead, she began to concentrate.

*Please let this work...* was her last thought before she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A white aura surrounded her body as she called on her power. Soon enough she felt the familiar warm feeling inside her and it started to increase. When her whole body was consumed by it she guided it towards the hand on Trunk's forehead. As the energy reached her hand she willed it to enter Trunk's body and become one with him. After only several minutes had passed, she began to feel slightly weakened.

"It's working Pan!" cried Bulma happily, when she saw the colour return to Trunk's face. Pan smiled and continued drawing out as much energy as she could. Five minutes later she stopped. She had been keeping an eye on his life energy. He was going to be okay now. His heart was beating stronger than before. Turning towards King Vegeta she did the same for him.

Bulma in the meantime was checking Trunk's pulse and was relieved to see that it much beating at a healthier pace. His breathing was normal too. She turned to Pan who was working on her husband at the moment. She wasn't looking too good. Her face had gone pale and her breathing was ragged. She had to rate the girl. She was so much like Goku, it was unbelievable. So amazingly strong, determined and kind hearted. She wasn't even bothered about her own self. Trunks couldn't possibly have found a better woman to be his mate than her. She was so perfect...

Pan ignored the waves of dizziness she was getting. This was turning out to be a lot harder on her body than she had first thought. It didn't help that she was already injured.

*Just a little more...* she thought. King Vegeta was in the worse state out of both of them. It worried her that the enemy was so powerful. How else could he have done so much damage to them in such a short period of time? She could only pray that they had escaped without the enemy noticing, otherwise she was sure that he would try to follow them.

Turning back to focus on King Vegeta's life energy, she began to notice the improvement. The colour was coming back into his cheeks and his breathing was more regular now too. Her body on the other hand was begging her to stop. The dizziness was still there and her head was beginning to pound very painfully. She clenched her teeth as she felt her body stumble over.

"Pan" cried Bulma as she rushed to her side. Bra followed suit and they held her up. However, her hand was still placed on Vegeta's head and the energy was still getting passed to him.

"Stop it Pan, that's enough!" Bulma told her.

*There, all done. He should be fine now* Pan decided and pulled her hand away. Bulma was supporting her head on her lap and was looking down fearfully at her.

*She looks so weak...* Bulma thought worriedly.

"My head is killing me..." Pan moaned. Her eyes were closed tightly as she battled the pain.

"There are some painkillers in the first aid box" Bra pointed out helpfully.

"We could try them but she needs something much stronger than that" Bulma replied regretfully. It was then she noticed the blood seeping through the bandage on Pan's forehead. Either the stitches had been cut or they were simply digging into her skin. The way Pan was frowning deeply had to have caused it...

She couldn't fight it off any longer. Her body was feeling too weak and she hardly had any energy left. She was going to have to give in to the darkness. Her head lolled to the side as she slipped out of consciousness.

Bulma was just about to say something when she felt Pan's head droop to the side.

"Pan?" she said. There was no answer.

"She has passed out mother" Bra realised at the same time Bulma did. Her mother nodded her head sadly.

"She needs to rest. Can you help me carry her to the bed? I want her to be comfortable. She might be out of it for a while" Bulma told her. Bra nodded and together they picked up Pan and carried her to the bed on the other side of the room. After they had tucked her in Bulma examined the wound on her forehead. The blood flow seemed to have stopped, much to her relief.

Then she headed towards the control room to check how long they had left.

"We still have forty five minutes left" she informed Bra who had looked up expectantly when she had returned. Bra nodded and turned to look worriedly at Pan.

"Don't worry she will be fine. She's a very strong one" Bulma comforted her. Suddenly they heard a moan and turned quickly to see Trunks stirring. Their eyes lit up in shock and hurried towards him.

"Trunks...?" Bulma called out as she sat down by his side. His eyes were still closed but he had heard her.

"Mother..?" he managed to say in a weak voice. His eyes opened slightly and he frowned at the light. After blinking several times his eyes adjusted to it and he opened them fully.

"Where am I?" he said.

"We're on a spaceship heading towards Planet Earth" Bulma explained.

"What? But how and why?" he asked confused.

"We'll explain everything later. You need to rest. You're still weak" Bulma told him. He nodded and his eyes closed. Almost instantly they reopened...

"Where's Pan?" he asked quickly. Bulma and Bra exchanged a nervous look.

"She's here Trunks. She's resting" Bulma replied after choosing her words carefully.

"Resting? But why and where is she?" he asked attempting to get up.

"She's on the bed Trunks. Don't worry she's fine" Bulma tried to assure him but he didn't listen. After painfully sitting up he cast his eyes all around the room until he saw the bed. His eyes widened when he saw Pan lying there. Without a second thought he got up and made his way towards her, completely ignoring his injuries.

"Trunks don't be stupid. You're hurt" Bra cried out but he ignored her. They had rushed to his side as he tried to walk across. Grabbing an arm each, they helped him stagger towards the bed. His face took on an expression of instant worry and shock when he saw Pan lying on the bed injured.

"What happened to her?" he cried out frantically. He sat down beside her on the bed and gazed down at her in apprehension.

"I'll explain everything..." Bulma started and then quickly filled him in on what had happened since the time they had left them in the castle. Trunks listened quietly in disbelief and astonishment.

"...and she gave both of you her energy in order to save your life. She was already weak and injured but she wouldn't listen. After she had finished with you father she passed out. We carried her to the bed so she could rest and that's when you woke up" Bulma finished. Trunks hadn't taken his eyes off her from the moment he had sat on the bed. She looked so fragile and the thought brought tears to his eyes. She had been through so much and all because she wanted to save them.

*Oh Pan...I love you so, so much. You saved us all...I'm so proud of you * he thought to himself. She had shocked him that much was apparent. He had failed to see how strong she really was, even more than him. What she had done truly deserved respect.

Bulma smiled seeing the love clearly in her son's eyes. She gestured at Bra to follow her and they walked away, to give her son some privacy. They headed back towards where Vegeta lay unconscious.

*It would be so perfect if he woke up too. I want to see both of them awake in front of my eyes...* she thought making the silent wish. She settled down next to him and held his hand.

*Vegeta please wake up...* she begged silently. It was hard...she couldn't take it anymore...The tears she had been holding back for so long finally seeped through her eyes and dropped down onto her cheeks. It was too much...

She was so emotionally wound up that she nearly missed the groan that had broken the silence. Her eyes opened quickly and looked down at her mate. He was moving... Her heart almost stopped as she looked down at him in wonder.

"Bulma...?" Vegeta mumbled quietly. Bulma released the sob that had built up inside her and quickly moved forward to hug him.

"Father! You're okay" cried Bra in awe. Trunks looked up from where he sat and grinned.

"Bra...?" said Vegeta weakly. His eyes were still closed and he attempted to open them. When he did he frowned at the light. Eventually after a few seconds he opened them fully. The first thing he felt was the pain all over his body. The second thing he noticed was the smell that hit his senses. It was very, very familiar and consisted of roses, strawberries and apricots. He could place that smell anywhere...

*Bulma...* he thought. She was lying on top of him crying her eyes out. The smell that had hit him was coming from her hair. As he stared down at her, she looked up with a grief stricken face. He cocked an eyebrow and that brought fresh tears to her eyes...

"Oh come on woman...I'm okay, stop crying already" he grumbled. She smiled and sat back down, only to let Bra move in and hug her father.

"I'm so glad you're okay father. I was so, so worried" said Bra, close to tears as well. Vegeta smiled like he always did, when his daughter was concerned. That smile was special only reserved for her. She moved back, letting her father have some space. He quickly eyed his surroundings and the look of confusion appeared on his face.

"What happened? Where are we?" he asked turning to face Bulma.

"We're on a spaceship" Bulma replied.

"A spaceship...? But how? Where's Frieza and where's Trunks?" he asked even more confused. He recalled the fight with Frieza before he passed out and Trunks had been seriously injured.

"I'm over here father..." called Trunks. Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned sharply to face the bed where Trunks sat.

"You're okay? I can't believe it" Vegeta cried out in shock. His eyes then fell on the person who was lying on the bed and he frowned.

*It's that girl Pan...* he realised as he attempted to sit up.

"Vegeta I think you should rest..." Bulma started but Vegeta waved it off. He managed to sit up after some effort.

"I'm fine. So what happened?" he demanded. Bulma once again narrated what had occurred. When she was done Vegeta sat there looking gob smacked.

"But how is this possible? How is she able to do all this? She's only a human!" he said after a pause. It was then Trunks spoke up.

"She's a saiyan father" he said. Vegeta turned to face him looking even more shocked than before.

"WHAT?" he cried. His eyes fell on the girl and although she was very weak, he could detect that she did possess more energy than it was humanly possible.

"She's a quarter saiyan while the other three quarters is human. Her grandfather Goku, also known as Kakkarot is a full blooded saiyan. He is Raditz's brother and the youngest son of Bardock" Trunks explained. If it was possible Vegeta looked even more shocked. When the shock wore off he felt angered.

"So what else have you been keeping from us, boy?" he said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry father. I was going to tell you but didn't get the chance" Trunks replied avoiding his father's glare. Vegeta looked away from him in disgust and eyed the girl again.

*Interesting...* he thought to himself. He had to admit it, he was impressed. The girl had practically single handily saved him and his family. He owed her big time.

His thoughts turned back to Frieza. Instantly his blood began to boil. How dare he blow up his planet? He was going to have to pay very dearly for all of this! No one messed with Vegeta and got away with it... Once he had accomplished his dream of becoming a super saiyan he was going to kill that bastard very, very slowly...

*I will get you for this Frieza if it's the very last thing I do...* he thought in rage...

* * *

Trunks looked away from where his father sat, most likely thinking of ways to kill Frieza and turned back to face the love of his life. He had been hoping that she would have woken up by now but she hadn't. He was still finding it hard to believe that so much had happened in the past few days... It felt like only yesterday that they had met and fallen in love. Now they were headed for Earth, to a completely different life but he wasn't bothered. All that mattered was that Pan was with him. As long as they were together, he was willing to do anything...

Bulma went to check how long they had left before they reached Earth and was surprised to see they had less than ten minutes. She returned to the others and told them. Vegeta barely even looked up. He was too busy lost in his own thoughts. She went to sit by his side and he turned to look at her. Their eyes met and they both felt the connection kick in, somewhere deep inside them. It was amazing what a simple glance from him could do to her. He still had the power to turn her insides into mush, even after all these years together...

* * *

A/N: Well...that's all for now... So what did you think? I made the chapter extra long this time. I just couldn't stop writing. I didn't even have to think of what to write this time. The words just kept coming lol... So with less than ten minutes left before they land, what's going to happen next? Will Pan wake up before they land and what about Frieza? They have exactly seven days before he arrives...Who's going to save the world from him?

Stay tuned... for the next chapter of Journey to Planet Vegeta...

And don't forget to review! Take care ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So sorry for the late update guys…Please forgive me…the thing is I had the misfortune of having to write out this story a second time after it got deleted the first time. My laptop broke down and I was unable to save it. You won't believe the anguish I went through! Imagine how it felt to write up a nearly completed chapter only to lose it completely…I nearly felt like crying…If I hadn't received such bad luck the new chapter would have been posted days ago...

Like always I'm going to thank the great people who reviewed the last chapter - Manazmama1, Trunks lover, Dara, Sailor Saiyan007, Tenko12, Adrian, Golenstar870, Daughter of Vegeta, Miss. Sophie Trunks, Josh, Ssaij2 Pan and finally TrunksnPan4ever. You guys are the best! This is the first time I've received so many reviews for a single chapter and I can't express how happy it made me. A fanfic writer couldn't possibly ask for anything more! Such wonderful feedback definitely put a big smile on my face

As some of you probably already know I have started a new story but this one is a Naruto one. I have no idea if any of you are Naruto fans or not, but please take the time to read it and give me some much needed response since it's my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. It's a love story about a made up female character I have invented, her name is Katsuki Yamasaki and I have paired her up with Kakashi Hatake. Please spare some of your precious time and read it.

Enough said…back to the story!

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 18**

Goku looked up into the sky and frowned, pausing in his intense meditation. His senses had picked up something and whatever it was, it was approaching at an alarming speed. Getting up quickly he placed two fingers over his forehead and teleported home. He reappeared outside his house and rushed inside.

"Gohan…" he called out urgently, mere seconds after opening the front door. Gohan quickly showed himself, hearing the pressing tone in his father's voice.

"What's wrong dad?" he enquired worriedly.

"Where's Goten?" Goku asked ignoring the question.

"He's inside watching T.V, is something wrong?" Gohan replied, repeating his question.

"Go get him. We need to go somewhere right now, I'll explain on the way there" Goku answered hurriedly. Gohan nodded and disappeared, turning up with Goten in tow within seconds and they hurried outside where Goku stood, glancing at the sky with a frown on his face. He turned back to look at them and nodded before taking to the sky. Both brothers exchanged worried glances before following after him.

Gohan couldn't help but experience a weird heaviness in the pit of his stomach, as if something bad was about to happen. They caught up to Goku and all three flew right next to each other.

"So what's going on?" Gohan questioned, looking expectantly at his father.

"I've just sensed something and from the looks of it, it's headed straight for Earth" Goku explained, making Gohan's eyes widen.

"Is it Pan?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"I couldn't make out any ki signatures but if it's some kind of spaceship, then it's bound to keep them hidden. Even Bulma's spaceships had that quality but I wouldn't get too hopeful just yet Gohan" Goku responded firmly. Gohan sighed but nodded, knowing Goku was right. However Goten hadn't made a comment as he was too busy trying to see if he could distinguish whatever it was that his dad had sensed but came up blank.

"I can't sense anything" he said looking towards the other two.

"Don't worry too much about that Goten because we have bigger issues to worry about at the moment" Goku replied with a small smile. Suddenly all three turned to look in another direction as they sensed someone else approaching them but this person was familiar. They stopped and waited until he arrived.

"Goku… I take it you've already sensed something's headed for Earth" commented Piccolo as he gazed enquiringly at his long term friend and Goku nodded.

"We should get the others and wait until whoever it is appears. I'm presuming they're travelling in a spaceship and by the looks of it, will be appearing sometime in the next ten minutes or so" he said looking into the sky once more. Piccolo nodded in agreement.

*I hope it really is you Panny…* Goku thought to himself…

* * *

Meanwhile back on the spaceship the others remained quiet, lost in their own thoughts. After Bulma had announced they had less than ten minutes before reaching Earth, the other three who had never seen Planet Earth before, began to feel doubtful and surprisingly it was more Vegeta than the other two. For him, his family was the most important part of his life and even though the fact that Planet Vegeta was no more brought him immense distraught, the relief that his family was safe and sound override that easily.

Deep down he wanted what was best for them and heading towards an unknown planet with little knowledge other than it was his mate's former home, it worried him. Would they adjust to a new life and a new home? And what if they encountered danger? He was in no condition to fight, let alone defend himself or his family. Bulma wasn't in the least worried but for him, this would be a life altering change and all he could do was hope that everything would work out.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, all his thoughts vanished as he turned to look into his mate's understanding gaze. She must have noticed he was tensed up, just like she always had the ability to work out. No words were needed to communicate as their eyes were more than enough to get their thoughts across. She gave him an encouraging smile and instantly all the tension left his body, which didn't surprise him in the least.

"Mother, come here quick. You have got to see this!" Bra cried out excitedly from where she stood, peering out of the spaceship's small window. Bulma walked over to see what her daughter was trying to show her and gasped when she did. Directly in front of them was the beautiful Planet Earth and as each second passed, it grew in size as they neared it.

Even now she couldn't believe that finally…after all these years she would lay her eyes on this planet, as well as get the chance to meet her family and friends. Tears stung her eyes as she tried desperately to prevent them but the knowledge that she was finally going home with her family tagging alone was too much even for her. Instantly arms surrounded her and she turned to face her precious daughter, who smiled consoling and wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry mother, you should be happy. Soon you'll get to see everyone again after waiting so many years" Bra said gently and Bulma smiled. Her family was everything she had ever wanted and despite she had to stay away from her first home all these years, it had been worth it. Turning to look out of the window once more, she saw they were passing clouds and in the far distance there was land, growing bigger by the second as they moved to greet it.

"Everyone, brace yourselves for impact just in case" Bulma called out quickly as she grabbed hold of Bra and they returned to where Vegeta sat on the floor, who immediately wrapped his arms around them. Trunks lifted Pan up from where she lay and held her close against him, without hesitation.

The spaceship was moving at top speed and Bulma had no idea what to expect on landing so it was best to be cautious just in case, but her worries quickly diminished when they noticed the spaceship had started to slow down. She sighed in relief and then waited for the spaceship to quickly land.

In the end it took looking out of the window to realise they had finally landed, when the spaceship stopped moving. The landing had been so smooth that they hadn't even felt the slightest of bumps and Bulma couldn't help but feel proud for creating such a magnificent spaceship. After she had finished gazing outside the window in awe, she turned away and walked towards the exit. Pressing the button on the side caused the door to slide open and she moved to step outside when she felt a familiar grip on her shoulder.

"Wait here…I want to check it out first, before I let any of you come outside" Vegeta said when she turned around to face him. Her mouth opened to argue but he gave her a quick warning look and she backed down, understanding he was only doing it out of concern. Waiting until she was back inside, he stepped outside and glanced around, quickly noting the gravity here was similar to that of Planet Vegeta. They were surrounded by an open area with huge mountains in the far distance and there were no sign of any humans about.

Suddenly his senses picked up several life energies that were headed straight for them and he cursed. As he turned to head back to the spaceship, he bumped into Trunks who had come out to join him. He too looked in the direction of the approaching ki energies.

"Relax father, it could be Pan's family and friends" he explained and Vegeta frowned, not completely at ease.

"What if it's not?" he demanded.

"They're saiyans just like us. Obviously they're going to come and investigate after sensing us here" Trunks replied still looking out in the far distance. By the looks of it, there were exactly six of them headed in their direction, with four of them ahead while the other two were slightly far back and judging by their speed they would be here in less than five minutes.

"You better be right boy otherwise we're in big trouble. In case you've forgotten we're in no condition to fight with these injuries" Vegeta shot back, slightly annoyed that his son could feel so calm considering the circumstances.

"I'm aware of that father but there won't be any need to fight, I'm certain of it" Trunks answered easily. However Vegeta was still not at ease and could only hope his son was right…

* * *

Goku frowned as he picked up two life energies and discovered he didn't recognise them, which meant it wasn't Pan.

"Can you guys sense those two powers?" he asked the others. Gohan, Goten and Piccolo looked towards him and each of them nodded.

"Could it be an enemy?" Gohan asked, the hope within him evaporating instantly when he sensed the unknown ki energies and came to the bitter conclusion that it wasn't his precious daughter coming back.

"We'll find out soon enough Gohan and if it is, we'll take care of it" Piccolo answered in a grave voice. It seemed they had all been hoping it was Pan returning but regrettably it wasn't and now they had a bigger crisis on their heads. If these two powers were indeed enemies then there was no telling what could happen.

"I see them…" Goku remarked and the other three looked towards where he was glancing. They could make out a spaceship in the far distance and what looked like two figures standing outside looking straight at them…

* * *

Vegeta had closed the door to the spaceship, ignoring Bulma's protests and stood outside with Trunks, keeping his keen eyes trained on the approaching ki signatures. Only minutes later they could see them, four figures heading straight for them. They paused in the sky above and landed a safe distance away. His eyes took in their appearances and frowned. One of them looked clearly inhuman and resembled suspiciously like the Nameks he had heard about, whereas the other three looked human but judging by the power he could sense from them he wasn't too sure. They appeared to be related judging by the obvious similarities.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked the tallest one of the three, stepping forward.

"Are you related to Pan?" asked Trunks before Vegeta could answer. Instantly all four of them visibly flinched and turned to face him with widened eyes.

"How do you know about Pan?" cried one of them in a threatening tone but before Trunks could answer, they were distracted by the arrival of two more people. This time it was a short bald headed guy and another guy with a scar on his left cheek.

"How do you know about Pan?" demanded the same guy, in a cold voice.

"Relax…" Trunks started to say but once again there was another interruption and this time it came from the spaceship. The door opened and Bulma rushed outside, surprising everyone especially the strangers stood in front of them.

"Bulma…?" said the first guy who had spoken, looking completely amazed. The others had similar looks on their faces and there were even a few sounds of gasps. Bulma released a big smile and tears running down her face, ran forward to hug him.

"Goku…" she cried out happily as she clung on to him tightly. Vegeta growled at the display in front of him, not liking the fact that his mate was hugging another male.

"I can't believe my eyes…Bulma…wow!" The one named Goku responded. Vegeta felt an instant hate developing for this man, whoever he was. The two late comers had cried out similar comments and were just as floored as this Goku, who was staring at his mate as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What's going on Bulma? I mean where were you all this time and who are these two guys?" questioned Goku finally snapping out of his shock and asking questions. Bulma moved away from him and glanced at the others, perking up when she recognised Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin standing there looking completely stunned.

"This is Vegeta, my husband and Trunks, my son" she told them. Goku looked like he was about to pass out from the shock and the others just stared in bewilderment.

"You got married and had kids?" commented Yamcha from the back and she nodded with a smile.

"I can't believe my eyes…Bulma…" remarked Krillin.

"Can you please tell me what you know about Pan?" said the guy standing closest to Goku. Bulma turned towards him, quickly recognising him to be Gohan.

"Hello Gohan…you sure have grown. Last time I saw you, you were just a small baby" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Pan's inside the spaceship but she's injured and unconscious. So much has happened..." said Trunks stepping forward, looking slightly nervous. Gohan's eyes bulged in response and froze.

"What did you say?" he repeated and with a sigh, Trunks repeated his words. Everyone turned to face him instantly angry and worried.

"Goku I can explain everything…" Bulma started to say but stopped when Gohan moved forward with speed like lightning, entering the spaceship and disappeared. No one could have stopped him even if they wanted.

"Panny…" Goku whispered, gazing at the spaceship…

* * *

Gohan entered the spaceship to see Pan lying in bed with another girl sitting beside her and rushed forward. Dropping down on his knees in front of the bed, he gazed down worriedly at his only daughter and felt tears sting his eyes. Blinking rapidly to stop them, he hurriedly assessed her condition, checking her pulse and discovered it was still there, even if it was slightly weakened.

"She will be okay, don't worry" comforted the girl sitting next to her. Gohan turned to look at her, only just noticing she looked shockingly like Bulma.

"What happened?" he asked in a small voice.

"She saved our lives" was the response he received and observed how the girl looked adoringly at his daughter, as if she was very precious to her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Bulma standing there.

"Her injuries aren't life threatening but she needs to rest. We should take her home and then I can explain everything that has happened" she said and he nodded. Gently he lifted Pan up and held her close to him as they made their way back outside. His father and brother were the first to rush forward when they noticed Pan in his arms.

"Pan…? Is she okay?" cried Goten worriedly as he looked at his niece.

"We should take her home son…Videl needs to know" was Goku's response as he stared at his precious granddaughter, worry and relief mixed in his tone. Gohan nodded and turned back to Bulma.

"We should return to Capsule Corporation and get their injuries checked out" he said glancing at Vegeta and Trunks who stood to one side, noticing their injuries were much worse.

"I'll go and pick up ChiChi and Videl first. Then I'll come back for Pan and the rest of you" added Goku, eyeing up the two guys and the injuries they possessed. Gohan nodded and his father transported out of there, surprising the two guys and Bulma.

"Instant Translocation" Gohan replied in ways of explanation, not bothering to explain fully...

* * *

Vegeta observed what was taking place quietly as he stood to one side with Trunks. It seemed these were no ordinary guys and the one holding Pan, looked like he was her father so this meant they were saiyans as well. It would certainly explain how, like Pan they possessed powers more than that of a human especially the one who had disappeared using a technique he hadn't heard of. There was more to him, than meets the eye and he was willing to bet anything on it...

* * *

Only a few minutes later Goku returned, noticing Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha had already left, heading for Capsule Corporation. The spaceship had disappeared as well, most likely back in its capsule.

"I didn't explain anything to them just yet. It would be best if we all sat down together before the explanations begin and get it over with in one go" he said and Bulma agreed.

"That would be best Goku…What about mum and dad? Are they okay?" she asked hesitantly and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They're fine Bulma…They never gave up hope that you would return one day" he responded with a smile. Bulma sighed in relief, getting teary eyed again. It was then Goku spotted what looked like Bulma's twin and blinked rapidly.

"Bulma who's this…? She looks like your carbon copy" he exclaimed staring at Bra who glanced shyly at him.

"This is Bra…She's my daughter" Bulma explained with an obvious hint pride of in her voice.

"A daughter as well huh? She must be only a year or two older than Pan" he acknowledged smiling brightly at Bra, who returned the smile.

Suddenly feeling eyes on him, he looked towards the black haired guy who he presumed was Vegeta and met his gaze head on. There was silence for a good few minutes before Goku started to move towards him.

"You must be Vegeta...My name's Goku" he introduced himself, in a friendly tone.

"I know what you're name is…" Vegeta responded in a cold voice.

"Now now Vegeta, be nice" Bulma called out as Goku stared awkwardly from one to the other before laughing nervously.

"We should get going Bulma. I need you all to hold hands so I can teleport you home" he commented.

"No problem Goku…" she replied and gestured to the others to listen. Goten placed one hand on his dad's shoulder whilst grabbing his older brother's arm. Bulma clutched Goku's other arm while holding Bra's hand, who in turn grasped Trunk's hand. Finally there was only Vegeta left who stared back at the others with disdain.

"Come on Vegeta" said Bulma firmly and he glowered before placing his hand on Trunk's shoulder.

"Ready, here we go" Goku commented and placing two fingers over his forehead, spent a few seconds concentrating before he teleported out of there with everyone…

* * *

They appeared outside a huge building and the new comers stared around in utter amazement.

"Welcome home Bulma" Goku remarked happily as Bulma feasted her eyes on her old home, which she hadn't seen for more than two decades and gasped. It hadn't changed much and still looked exactly how she left it. Unable to stop herself she quickly rushed in while everyone else followed at a slower pace.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she stopped and turned around to see Goku standing behind her.

"Take it easy…You don't want to give them too much of a shock" he advised and she nodded, realising he was right. Her parents had grown old and at the age where giving them a heart attack wouldn't be appropriate, considering they were finally going to see her after so long.

"Let's go" Goku nodded and started to lead them through the house. Eventually they came to a huge room where sat two dark haired women, an old man and another woman who was currently walking towards the table carrying a serving dish with cups and a plate of snacks. They all looked up when everyone walked in and the response they received was mind blowing.

The woman who was carrying the serving dish gasped in shock, dropping it instantly but no one even noticed, except the new comers who flinched at the loud crashing noise. The old man simply stared looking gob smacked whilst one of the dark haired women passed out.

"Pan?" whispered the younger dark haired woman as she noticed who was in Gohan's arms.

"Okay everyone…just calm down…we'll explain everything" Goku called out loudly trying to stop anyone else from passing out but it was like no one even heard.

"Is that you Bulma?" cried the woman who had dropped the cutlery.

"Mum…" was all Bulma could say as she rushed forward into her mother's arms.

"Videl…Panny came home" Gohan replied with a smile and everyone looked on as the younger black haired woman rushed forward to see her beloved daughter who had finally come home like she promised.

The older man had managed to stand up on his shaking legs as he moved towards his daughter, who was currently clinging onto his wife.

"Bulma…" he whispered with a trembling voice. Bulma pulled away from her mum's hold and turned to face her dad, with eyes full of tears.

"Dad…" she said brokenly and rushed forward to hug him. The old man held on to his long lost daughter as if his life depended on it.

"What happened to Pan? Why is she unconscious?" Videl demanded as she observed the pale look on her daughter's face, not to mention the injuries on her body.

"Everyone please calm down for a second. Let us explain" Goku repeated in a loud voice as he lifted his wife into a sitting position, attempting to wake her up…

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks and Bra observed what was happening around them in silence. It seemed everyone was close to a nervous breakdown and they couldn't help but feel out of place. Their father was currently standing to one side, showing he wasn't interested in the least.

"Are you okay Trunks?" Bra whispered. Trunks nodded but she knew he was lying. The way he flinched every now and then didn't go unnoticed by her and even her father, as much as he would hate to admit it was feeling the strain. They needed medical attention and fast but right now everyone was taking too long to get over their shock at seeing their mother and Pan.

She turned to glance at the other guy, who had caught her attention as soon as their eyes met earlier when she had wandered out of the spaceship. He looked to be the same age as her brother and was so damn cute. As if sensing her gaze on him, he shifted his eyes to glance at her and she couldn't help but blush slightly as she looked away…

* * *

"She's fine Videl…don't worry" Gohan replied as his wife gazed worriedly at Pan.

"Dad I better get these three checked up first. The explanations can wait for the time being" he added turning to look at his father. Goku looked up from where he was trying to wake ChiChi up and nodded.

"You're right son. That's more important right now" he replied. Mr Briefs looked towards them with wet eyes.

"Just go on right ahead Gohan. You know where everything is" he called out. Gohan smiled gratefully and turned to face Trunks and Vegeta.

"Follow me, I'm going to have a look at your injuries" he told them. Trunks nodded and looked towards his father who had turned to look at them. Without another word Gohan led the way out with Videl close behind as Trunks, Bra and Vegeta followed them…

* * *

Goku finally succeeded in waking ChiChi up and when her eyes opened, she turned to look at Bulma in disbelief.

"I can't believe my eyes…" she said almost to herself. Bulma looked towards her and smiled.

"It's been a long time ChiChi" she responded and ChiChi nodded sadly.

"It sure has Bulma…Where have you been all this time?" she asked.

"Explanations will have to wait for the time being ChiChi until everyone gets here" Goku explained.

Somehow the tears had stopped and everyone had eventually settled down. Bulma sat next to her parents while ChiChi and Goku sat nearby. Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin had just arrived and stood waiting for the others to return. Goku had quickly explained to ChiChi that Pan had returned and Gohan was tending to her. She had moved to go after them but he had held her back, saying she needed to rest and was fine. Reluctantly she sat back down, hoping her only granddaughter was okay.

"Don't worry about Pan, ChiChi. She's a strong one, just like her granddad" Bulma had added with affection, bringing more questions to light. As much as everyone hated to admit it, they were dying to know what had happened to Bulma and how Pan had met up with her…

* * *

Trunks followed the others tagging along at the back, trying his best to move without falling over. At his insistence Bra had moved to help her father who was clearly having difficulty in moving without any kind of support. His father hadn't refused her, just like he predicted. If there was one thing his father couldn't say no to, it was his sister especially when she gave him that special look, with tears and all.

Laughing lightly he took another step forward only to stop when his vision began to blur. As he felt his body began to fall forward he cursed silently, as his own weakness. However before he could hit the ground, strong arms grabbed hold of him and supported his body into an upright position. Glancing up he noticed the grinning face of Pan's uncle staring back at him and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Thanks for that...um…sorry I don't know your name" Trunks replied apologetically.

"No problem…It's Goten and you must be Trunks" Goten replied cheerfully.

"That's right…" Trunks answered and went quiet, not knowing what else to say. Goten's friendliness had taken him by surprise as he wondered why he had even bothered helping someone he didn't know, but then again he was related to Pan so that pretty much explained it. He let Goten bear his weight as they moved to catch up with the others. As they walked he thought about Pan, hoping she was okay. She still hadn't woken up yet and he couldn't help but worry.

Seeing her father for the first time had made him swallow nervously especially when he had to tell him that his daughter was injured and unconscious. Luckily if it wasn't for his mother rushing forward, he was sure he would be dead right now. The anger that had appeared in his eyes had definitely spooked him if he was honest. Imagine how he would react when he found out that he had mated with his daughter. The thought alone made him sweat…

"There's nothing to worry about. Just eat one of these and you'll feel better" Gohan explained glancing at Trunks and Vegeta who sat on the beds before him. In his hand was a pouch which he opened and took out two senzu beans, placing one in each of their hands. They stared at the green bean curiously and he quickly explained what they were and what they were capable of. Vegeta still eyed it with distrust but Trunks ate it with hesitation. Mere seconds later his eyes widened as he noticed his body had returned to normal. He didn't feel any kind of pain or weakness. Vegeta looked at him in surprise before eating the bean himself, instantly feeling the same affects himself.

"Wow…you were right. I feel completely…normal" said Trunks in astonishment. Vegeta didn't comment but you could see he was in awe as well, even if he tried his best to hide it.

"We should get back to the others as they are waiting for us" said Gohan.

"What about Pan? Is she okay?" asked Trunks worriedly. Gohan frowned at the concern but nodded.

"She still hasn't woken up yet but I've treated her wounds and hopefully she will come to in a couple of hours" he responded and watched him sigh in relief…

* * *

They made their way back to the large room where everyone was gathered, waiting for their return. It was obvious they were eager to hear exactly what had happened, judging by the questions clearly reflected in their eyes. Bulma had stood up as everyone except for Pan sat or stood around waiting for the explanations to begin. She eyed each and every single one of them before opening her mouth to narrate exactly what had happened after she had left Earth on that faithful day which changed her life for good and up until Pan turned up…

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now so what did you think? I hoped you liked it. Although it wasn't as good as the first attempt which got deleted, it's still just as good.

So what's going to happen next? What will occur when everyone learns about Pan and Trunks being together? Will Gohan flip or will he accept it without hesitation and what about Frieza? With only seven days until disaster hits, will our heroes be prepared for the biggest fight of their lives?

Keep reading to find out more and also don't forget to review! Come on, I think I deserve that much…See you in the next chapter ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey, how's it going? A big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter – Golenstar870, Pan15Trunks28, Tinkerbell, Trunksnpan4ever, Sailor Saiyan 007, MistressOne, Little Princess and AelsiaA. You guys are the best! This story has reached 97 reviews and hopefully it will surpass 100, but that's entirely down to you guys! I really appreciate how everyone's been enjoying this story and reviewing regularly. Please continue to do so and brighten my day!

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 19**

Bulma finished explaining about the events, which had taken place on Planet Vegeta after she had landed on that faithful day and stopped. Her gaze met Trunk's, silently asking for permission to divulge the information about his and Pan's relationship. She watched him glance nervously at Gohan, before he nodded his head slowly. However she chose not to say anything for the time being, seeing Pan was not about and such news ought to come from her.

"Trunks was the one who introduced Pan to us and I recognised the resemblance to Goku instantly. When I asked her about it, she confirmed that she was indeed Goku's granddaughter and then we were interrupted by news of attack…" she continued narrating what had happened and how Pan had saved their lives, risking her own in the process. Everyone except Vegeta, Trunks and Bra looked on in complete shock and awe.

"I can't believe it…Panny really did all that?" Gohan mumbled looking taken back. Goku looked on with a proud smile on his face, fully aware of what his granddaughter was capable of.

"Why do you seem so surprised Gohan, she is my granddaughter after all" he commented, flashing his trademark grin…

* * *

Her eyes opened and she glanced around the dim lighted room, not recognizing her surroundings.

*Where am I?* she thought groggily and sat up at a slow pace, trying to make out where she was. It all came rushing back to her then, everything that had happened on the spaceship before she lost consciousness. Seeing neither Trunks nor the others about, she cast her senses on the loose, trying to find them and gasped when she noticed all the other life energies about.

"Mum, dad, grandpa…" she said, a big smile appearing on her face. Not caring about her injuries she pulled open the door and rushed towards them…

* * *

Trunks turned almost instantly when he sensed her approaching. He didn't even have to use his saiyan abilities to pick her up; it was more to do with the bond they shared. A relieved smile automatically appeared on his face, knowing she was okay. Everyone who had the ability to sense life energy had already noticed she was headed towards them and stood looking expectant. She breezed in so fast; some of them had to do a double take. The first person she went to was, of course her grandpa, who easily lifted her into a bear hug happily.

"Grandpa!" she cried out joyfully, hugging him back with one arm. Her other arm was still sore and bandaged.

"I'm so glad you made it…" he said, voice filled with emotion.

"Panny…" said Videl, moving towards her with tears in her eyes. Pan looked her way instantly, feeling more than a little emotional herself.

"Mum!" she exclaimed and rushed towards her. Gohan moved forward automatically and enveloped both of them, holding them close.

"Panny, I'm so glad your okay…" he mumbled expressively.

"Dad, I'm fine…" she replied grinning up at him. After exchanging hugs and pleasantries from everyone else and assuring them she was okay, her eyes finally found his and instantly forgot about everything else. She could see the relief and love visible in his blue eyes, immediately sensing something jerk in her chest. To see that he was in perfect health was like a huge relief for her and unconsciously found herself drifting towards him, when she was interrupted by her uncle appearing in front of her, blocking him from view.

"So Panny, other than saving people's lives what else have you been up to all this time?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh nothing really…" she replied, slightly disappointed at being interrupted. Goten grinned and started going on and on about what had been happening whilst she was away. Pan listened half heartedly, trying to sneak glances at Trunks.

"Let her be Goten! She only just got here" ChiChi scolded him, dragging Pan away.

"I'm sure you're starving Pan. Don't worry I'll have all your favourite dishes made in just a little while" she said, giving her only granddaughter a smile.

"Thank you, grandma! I really missed all your great food" Pan replied cheerfully. The next hour or so was spent exchanging conversation with her family and friends who were also making an effort to talk to Bra, Trunks and Vegeta as well. Unfortunately Vegeta wasn't having none of it and stood off in one corner with a permanent scowl on his face.

"Is he always like this?" ChiChi whispered in Bulma's ear as she glanced over at Vegeta.

"You don't want to know..." Bulma replied with a sigh. ChiChi and Videl were making dinner for everyone whilst Bulma attempted to help them, even after ChiChi had clearly told her not to. The rest waited eagerly, even Vegeta when his senses caught whiff of the food being cooked. Pan sat with Bra and Goten on either side of her. Trunks was sat next to Goten much to her displeasure. It seemed she wasn't going to get a chance alone with him.

Bra quietly whispered in her ear that Bulma hadn't mentioned anything about her and Trunks, thinking it was best coming from her. She had nodded in agreement, silently thanking Bulma for not saying anything. Considering the past events, she hadn't really had much time to wonder what her family would think about her relationship with Trunks. Knowing what her dad was like, he wouldn't hesitate to knock him senseless. For now they were going to have to keep it to themselves, until she found an opportunity to talk to her parents.

Dinner was soon served and everyone sat down around the huge dining table. Somehow she managed to sit opposite Trunks and it took all her will power not to melt under his deep gaze. She could tell it was hard on him too, being so close to her, yet unable to reach out. She was going to have to do something and quick. Her injuries were all gone now, thanks to the Senzu bean her dad had given her and she felt good as new…

* * *

Trunks stared at her, sat across the table from him and struggled to stay put. So far, since appearing in front of everyone, they hadn't found the chance to talk let alone quench the growing ache inside of them. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms, to kiss those beautiful lips and to simply tell her how much he loved her repeatedly. After coming so close to losing her, he couldn't bear to be separate from her for even a second and now with her family about, it was going to be extremely difficult. Obviously she was going to have to tell them at some point. After all they were mates now, joined together in a powerful bond which was virtually impossible to break except in the case of death. There was no way they could bear any of this distance and knew sooner or later one or the other would break. Judging by the way his body was continuously tensing, it was most likely going to be him…

* * *

Vegeta sat reluctantly on the dining table, next to Bulma and unfortunately that idiot, who called himself Goku. After having a saiyan name like Kakkarot, he couldn't think why in the world he would prefer being called 'Goku'. It was utterly atrocious! Looking at the way he was stuffing himself, made him shake his head in disgust. The food couldn't be that good for him to eat the way he was, even if it smelt delicious. Narrowing an eye he took a cautious bite and his eyes widened, instantly cramming more food in his mouth. The food was absolutely mind blowing. He had never tasted such heavenly flavours in his whole life. There was no doubt Kakkarot's mate was a brilliant cook. Even Bulma didn't have such talent or anyone on Planet Vegeta for that matter…

* * *

Bulma watched her husband shoving food into his mouth almost as fast as Goku and shook her head in awe. She nudged Bra who was sat next to her, who giggled automatically as soon as she saw what she had been indicating at.

"Mrs Son, I think my father really loves your food. I've never seen him eat in such a way ever before" Bra said to ChiChi who brightened at the compliment. Vegeta looked up immediately and scowled, eating at a slower pace. Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband's behaviour. He had been carefully avoiding everyone, even her to some extent. When her parents had tried talking to him, he ignored them pointedly. Trunks and Bra were behaving wonderfully, making an effort to talk to everyone and accustoming themselves to their new home. She knew it would take some time, but eventually things would work out. She was confident after some time, even Vegeta would adjust. So much had happened in the past twenty four hours to change their life extensively, that a period of discomfort was expected. Hopefully now, with a new start, they could live the rest of their lives in peace.

However, there was one small issue that needed tending to. She glanced at Pan and Trunks who were obviously impatient to spend some time alone. It was surprising no one else had picked up the noticeable discomfort in their behaviour. She could sense it, all the way from where she was sat. There was nothing they could do to get away for a small while, without arousing suspicion so that meant she had to do something and fast. It was blatant how tense her son was feeling and it was only a matter of time before he did something stupid.

"Pan and Goten, why don't you show Trunks and Bra around after you've finished eating? I'm sure you know your way around" she said casually. Pan instantly brightened, catching on and nodded eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" Goten replied with a grin. Trunks and Bra looked her way and she smiled, winking slyly at Trunks who finally released a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea. You can pick any room you fancy. The second floor is practically empty and was originally intended for family use. Bulma's old room is still there" Mr Briefs added with a smile. Bulma felt a teeny bit of excitement at seeing her old room again and wondered if Vegeta would approve of staying in a room with a feminine touch to it…

* * *

A knowing smile appeared on Bra's face, picking up on the reason why her mother had suggested such a thing in the first place. Her brother and Pan were itching to get away from everyone, that much was apparent. She nudged Pan playfully as they headed up the stairs, Goten and Trunks leading the way up ahead. Pan looked towards her questioningly and she gestured towards Trunks. Seeing Pan's face crumble, she felt the need to help them. Goten by the looks of things were completely oblivious to the tension in the air. It seemed she was going to have to do something.

"Trunks…Pan needs to speak to you about something" Bra called out. The guys paused, looking back and she made her move.

"Goten, so tell me about life here on Earth?" she asked moving forward. Goten looked toward her with a grin and allowed himself to be led away, completely clueless to the look of relief on Trunks and Pan's face. Once they had disappeared from sight, Pan pulled him by the arm and opened the nearest door to her, dragging both of them inside. The door hadn't even fully closed before they pounced on one another. Their bodies attached themselves together as their lips met desperately. She clung onto him as if her life depended on it, as he did the same. Everything else was easily forgotten as they allowed the feeling of being together overwhelm them.

After what seemed like ages, but in reality couldn't have been longer than minutes, they broke apart and held each other.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to stay put, all that time" he mumbled into her hair. She looked up from where she had her head against his chest and smiled knowingly.

"I can imagine. It was tearing me apart" she replied tightening the hold she had around his neck.

"I love you so, so much. You don't know what I went through, when I found out what'd happened. I can't thank you enough for saving my family. It means so much…" he said, getting more than a little emotional. She kissed him on the lips before smiling widely.

"I love you too Trunks. I didn't do it only for you; I did it for myself as well. They are like my own family to me. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them. Let's not worry about that anymore. It's all over and in the past. Everything worked out in the end" she told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me" he responded, leaning forward for another kiss…

* * *

Bra felt a strange feeling of excitement inside her as she walked with Goten. She had successfully dragged him away from the two love birds and now was more than enjoying his company. He made her laugh, in a way no other person had ever done. He was genuinely friendly with a great sense of humour and also happened to cause butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him; he was so gorgeous after all.

"Hey where did Trunks and Pan disappear to?" he asked, suddenly realising his niece and her brother had disappeared.

"Oh, Pan wanted to show him my mother's lab so that's where they're gone" she replied easily. He nodded, accepting her answer.

"So, how do you feel about coming here?" he asked, looking sideways at her as they headed down the corridor. A look of sadness appeared on her face before she cast it aside.

"I miss my old home and probably always will, but I don't regret coming here in the least. Everything here is so much different and in a good way. Everyone is so friendly and I feel right at home. Even whilst on Planet Vegeta, it was mostly my immediate family and only a friend or two to associate with. Here, there are so many people and they're all lovely. I can already imagine spending the rest of my life here" she replied with a smile on her face.

"You're right! You're definitely going to love it here, especially with me around" he responded with a wink. She felt her face warming and knew she was blushing.

"So, how about this room? I'm sure you'll like this one" he added cheerfully, pushing open one of the doors and gesturing at her to enter first. She walked inside and looked around in awe. It was as big as her old room, with creamy pink walls and a darker shade of pink for the carpet. She took off her shoes and walked inside, relishing in how her feet felt in the thick, soft carpet. The furniture was all white, including the kind sized bed. She opened the door which she presumed led to the bathroom and smiled approvingly at what she saw.

"You were right! I'm taking this room" she said to Goten, who was waiting eagerly for her answer.

"I told you so…" he replied cheerfully…

* * *

"So what's going to happen now? Are you going to talk to your parents about us?" Trunks asked Pan, who was currently still in his arms. She sighed and nodded.

"I will talk to them when I get the chance. There's no telling how they'll react, especially dad" she replied worriedly.

"He does kind of scare me…" Trunks admitted, making her grin.

"No surprise there at all…" she replied teasingly.

Suddenly the door opened and both jumped apart guiltily, only to stare wide eyed at the person who had walked in, who was squinting suspiciously at the two of them…

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist! Any guesses on who walked in on them? I'll have the next chapter up by the end of next week hopefully and it will be longer than this, promise! Please review and let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter… ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I can't believe this story has reached _over_ a 100 reviews! Thank you to all the lovely people, who made it possible!

A big thank you to Tenko12, PurpleMimi, Sailor Saiyan007, Golenstar870, Dara, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, TrunksnPan4ever, TPgoddess, Narutofan3721, Anon and Animefreak220 for reviewing the last chapter. I love you guys!

As I was writing this chapter I recalled MistressOne's suggestion of making a sequel. Now, I'm not sure when I'll start writing it. Obviously, it'll be after finishing this story, but not right away. Maybe when I've completed all the stories I'm currently writing…

I hope I've given all you lovely readers something to look forward to! :D

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 20**

Piccolo stood eyeing them with suspicion, as Pan and Trunks struggled to act nonchalant.

"Piccolo, um...was there something you needed to talk about?" asked Pan, avoiding eye contact with her father's best friend and mentor. The door closed shut all of a sudden.

"I wanted to _confirm _something…" Picollo answered, in his deep voice. Pan felt the first signs of nervousness creep up on her.

"Confirm something? What would that be?" she replied casually. The Namek narrowed his eyes.

"I think you can guess what that would be, Pan. It would explain why the two of you are looking so nervous" he responded easily. Pan exhaled loudly and shot him a wary look.

"I knew _you_ would figure it out. Except, I thought it wouldn't be_ so_ soon" she remarked jadedly. The Namek smirked and turned his keen eyes on the young man in front of him.

"So this is the man, you've _mated_ with?" he commented, in an intimidating tone. Pan rolled her eyes, at the green man's attempt to look daunting.

"Oh give it a rest Picollo. That look is not in the _least_ scary. You need to work on it!" she told him. Trunks sweat dropped at the statement. Unexpectedly, the Namek burst out laughing and more or less gave Trunks a heart attack.

"Even Gohan never gave me such cheek, when he was your age. _You_, on the other hand are a totally different story. You are so lucky I'm not informing your father about what I've discovered, just to teach you a lesson" Picollo mentioned, looking serious once more. Pan snorted in disbelief.

"_Whatever_! The reason why you haven't told him is because you know what the consequences are. I'm sure Grandma ChiChi is _dying _to know who empties her cookie jar, whenever she fills it up" Pan pointed out, her eyes shining mischievously. Picollo flinched on the inside and cursed the day, when he'd been caught.

"Don't get too happy, brat! I only came here to inform you, that I know the truth. I insist you speak to your family soon and let them know. I'm surprised no one else has noticed, but then again your family isn't exactly popular for their brains" he commented mockingly. Pan glared at him, but then smiled sweetly

"We're not all talk like you Picollo. Some of us prefer using our fists to get a point across, rather than blabber all the time. I'm sure you'll be looking forward to our next training session, especially after that comment" she retorted. The Namek resisted the urge to grin and simply shook his head.

"Of course… However, I would rather fight against someone else, just to see if he's _worthy_ of being your mate" he said, looking at the young man again.

"Sure, why not" said Trunks, speaking up for the first time. The Namek nodded.

"Soon" was all he said, before he left. Trunks sighed in relief.

"That guy is even more intimidating than your father" he mentioned.

"Nope, my dad is _worst_. I haven't got any blackmail on him yet, so we've got our work cut out for us" she replied gloomily. He pulled her close to him, once more.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out" he comforted her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I hope so…" she answered…

* * *

Goten and Bra returned to the family room, where the others waited. It took one glance to see that Pan and Trunks were missing.

"Where's Pan?" asked Gohan, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh Mr Son, she's just showing Trunks around. They should be here any second now" she answered, nonchalantly. Gohan nodded, with a frown on his face.

"She should be resting. Maybe I should go look for her" he said and made a move to leave, when Pan appeared with Trunks.

"_Relax_ dad! I'm fine" she commented, rolling her eyes.

"That's right son. She's strong, just like her grandpa. Isn't that right, Panny?" said Goku with a big grin on his face. Pan grinned and hugged her grandpa.

"You got that right grandpa!" she replied, looking pointedly at her father. Gohan sighed.

"You spoil her too much, dad!" said Gohan wearily. Goku gave him a sceptical look.

"Of course I'm going to spoil her, son. She's my _only_ granddaughter, after all" he remarked, earning a chuckle from Pan.

"He's just jealous that I'm number one!" she said cheekily. ChiChi chose that moment to butt in.

"If only Videl had given birth to more children…" she commented despairingly. Videl glared across the room at her husband.

"That is something to wonder about… So Videl, how come you only had Pan? Was childbirth too much for you?" Bulma teased with a smile.

"Maybe Gohan ran out of sperm!" Krillin added gleefully.

"You're one to talk Krillin…" Videl shot back. Pan looked from one adult to the other and grinned happily. It sure was good to be home…

* * *

An hour or so later Gohan announced they were going home. Pan looked towards Trunks with a look of longing. She didn't want to leave him, just yet. He didn't look too happy either. Picollo coughed pointedly. They broke off eye contact reluctantly and she glared at the Namek, who smirked.

"Make sure all of you come round tomorrow" Bulma told them.

"Sure, why not" Videl answered with a smile. After exchanging goodbyes, they left. Pan gave Trunks one last look before she teleported her family home.

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Videl, as they appeared in their hallway.

"I'm going straight to bed" Pan announced and started climbing the stairs. Her parents looked on with worry.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Videl, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes darling. I gave her a senzu bean earlier. She's probably just sleepy" Gohan answered, as he led his wife towards the kitchen…

* * *

Pan stood peering outside her window and sighed. Her heart was aching to be near him. The empty feeling tormenting her inside was making her edgy.

The sun was already setting in the far distance, giving her a wonderful view from where she stood. Seeing the familiar scene outside her bedroom window, did little to distract her.

It was disturbing to experience firsthand how powerful their bond was. No wonder her mother and grandma couldn't stand being apart from their mates. Even so, it hadn't been _this_ bad for them. Maybe it was because she was a saiyan and thus, it affected her more. The way she felt was indescribable and she could only imagine what Trunks was going through.

It was like she had an itch, which wouldn't go, no matter how many time she itched and scratched. Sighing despairingly, she decided to have a shower, hoping it would calm her down…

* * *

Bulma eyed her son with agonize. They were sat around the dining table in the kitchen and he still hadn't touched a single morsel from his plate. The food lay uneaten as he played around with it, using his fork. His grandparents, luckily, hadn't noticed. Bra, on the other hand, had, but chose not to say anything. Vegeta continued to eat, completely ignoring what was going on around him.

Goku, ChiChi and Goten had been the last to leave, only half an hour ago. ChiChi had needed to go home and cook the chicken she'd left partly cooked on the stove. She'd helped Bulma make dinner before she left, for which Bulma was grateful.

Trunks, she'd noticed, had been quiet and distance for quite some time now. Seeing his behaviour had worried her and she'd shared her concern with Vegeta, who'd simply scoffed.

"He_ obviously_ mated with the girl. It would explain why the brat is mourning her absence" he commented unconcernedly. She'd been taken back, if she was being honest. She never would have guessed they'd bond so soon. It did explain Trunk's behaviour and she could only imagine what Pan was going through. Recalling how clingy Vegeta had been after they'd bonded, brought on instant compassion for her son. Things were about to get worse around here and she would have a crabby son to deal with.

"Trunks stop playing with your food and eat" she scolded half-heartedly. Vegeta snorted and she shot a glare at him.

"I'm not hungry mother. Please excuse me" Trunks responded and got up, leaving the kitchen. Bulma sighed and kicked her mate underneath the table, for being such an idiot at times. He glowered back at her and she refrained from sticking her tongue out at him.

Maybe she would have him sleeping on the couch for the night…

* * *

Trunks walked into his room and closed the door shut behind him, locking it. His sister had the tendency to be quite nosy at times. She would come knocking soon enough.

The mask around his face dropped, revealing the strained expression on his face. If he'd chosen to look in the mirror at that point, he'd been shocked. But then again, it wouldn't have been too surprisingly, judging from what he was feeling. The _worse_ ache in the world was the perfect way to explain it. Even his fight with Frieza, hadn't given him this much pain. It felt like his insides, specifically his heart, was breaking. A constant emptiness and fret was residing deep inside him. It was driving him insane.

Landing heavily onto the bed, he thought about Pan. He pictured her face, recalled the things she'd said to him, amongst other things. He conjured up the image of her lying panting underneath him, whilst he made love to her and stiffened. The unmistakable feeling of need made itself known and he slammed his fist on the bed. Deciding he needed a distraction, he got out of bed and almost rushed towards the bathroom. A cold shower would do nicely…

* * *

Pan paced back and forth, from one side of her room to the other. To say she was having a nervous breakdown would be an understatement. She wanted him so, _so_ badly and it was killing her. After waiting impatiently for her parents to go to bed, she was now waiting for them to knock out before she could leave. _Yes_, she was going to see Trunks. It was during desperate times like this, Instant Translocation came in handy.

Finally her keen saiyan hearing picked up her father snoring and thanked Dende out loud. She was just about to transport out of there, when she heard a knock on her door. Flinching visibly, she walked towards the door and unlocked it. Her mother stood there.

"Mum, what's up?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Videl shot her a look and she swallowed nervously. That 'look' never meant anything good.

"We need to talk" Videl replied, in a serious tone. Pan nodded and headed towards the window as Videl walked in, closing the door behind her. Minutes ticked by, as she waited for her to speak, but there was only silence.

"That boy, who is he to you?" Videl finally asked. Pan flinched in shocked and turned around to face her mother. She made sure to keep her face neutral.

"Which boy?" she asked, casually. Videl shot her that 'look' again.

"You know exactly _which_ boy I'm talking about. Did you really think you could hide such a thing from me? I'm your mother. I can see right through you _and _you should be more careful about flashing _this_ around…" she said, pointing to her neck. Pan's eyes widened considerably, when she saw that her mother was indicating to the mark on her neck.

"I was going to tell you…" Pan answered, fingering the somewhat permanent love bite on her neck.

"I know you would've eventually. Though, I'm surprised no one else noticed. Your father carried you back. It's amazing such a thing _escaped_ his keen eyes" Videl commented disbelievingly. Pan laughed nervously and sent up a quick, silent prayer of thanks to Dende.

"He's a great guy, mum. He makes me so happy. It's like we were meant for each other" Pan confided, a smile gracing her face. Videl smiled, recalling her own feelings after meeting Gohan.

"He's definitely cute, I give him that. I can see why you like him so much. His eyes didn't leave you once, since you walked in. I could tell he cares about you a lot" Videl mentioned, with a smile on her face. A dreamy look appeared in Pan's eyes and she blushed lightly.

"I love him" she admitted.

"My baby has grown up so quickly…" Videl responded, her eyes getting a little teary. Pan rolled her eyes, when she saw this.

"Oh come on. You're turning into a softy" Pan teased. Videl shook her head lightly, before hugging her daughter tightly.

"I've missed you sweetie. I'm _so_ glad you came home" she said quietly.

"Me too… I missed you guys so much" Pan responded emotionally, feeling some of the pain inside her fade. The thought of never seeing her parents again had drilled into her heart, when she'd announced she would stay on Planet Vegeta with Trunks. Even though the thought made her feel guilty, she couldn't help but feel glad about what'd happened back on Planet Vegeta. Now she could be with Trunks, as well as her family and friends. Everything had worked out in the end.

"I'm going to go see him" Pan admitted, as her mother pulled back. Videl nodded understandingly.

"I would've been surprised if you weren't. Make sure you're back before your father wakes up" she said, planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Pan grinned and nodded. After Videl had left, she got dressed. She checked once more that her father was asleep before teleporting out of there…

* * *

Trunks was just finishing his shower, when he sensed a presence in his room. Eyes widening in disbelief, he pushed open the door to the shower and stepped out, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. He pulled open the door to the bathroom and stepped outside. Seeing the sole reason for his torture, stood looking out of the window, he released the breath he was holding. She was wearing a red, lacy nightgown, which hung loose around her body and came to her thighs. The ability to think rationally left him.

Within seconds he was behind her, with his arms around her. He inhaled her smell, making his head spin.

"Mm, you smell nice" Pan whispered, leaning back against him. He twisted her around and crushed his lips against her. The annoying empty feeling inside him vanished, as he pulled her closer against him. He felt her hands slither up his bare chest before they snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer. A moan escaped his throat, as he devoured her.

The towel wrapped around his waist dropped to the floor conveniently. His arms lifted her up and carried her to the bed. As soon as her body had connected with the bed, his hand was behind her, unzipping the gown. It fell off her body, revealing a black strapless bra and matching underwear. The blood was already rushing towards his groin.

He felt her startled gaze on his hardening cock and grinned.

Getting on top of her, he ripped off her bra and underwear instantly. His eyes scanned her naked body hungrily, making her blush. His body settled down against hers, making both of them shudder. Feeling her bare skin against his, made him growl with need. His lips began attacking her, kissing every inch of her body. She panted, arching her back, as his mouth landed on her breast. Her hands unconsciously gripped his lavender locks and pulled him closer.

"Oh Trunks..." she moaned, with her eyes tightly closed. He began sucking her hard nipple, letting his tongue snake out occasionally to flick across it. In the meantime, his other hand was busy fondling her other breast, his thumb brushing the nipple continuously.

She moaned loudly, feeling the intense pleasures coursing through her body. The hotness in her lower abdomen was driving her crazy.

"Trunks, I _need_ you now…" she gasped, voice hoarse from desire.

He positioned himself at her wet opening and dived inside in one go. She'd have screamed out loud, if he hadn't pressed his mouth against hers. His hips began moving in a fast rhythm, as she began moving in time with him. Her nails raked his back, but he barely even felt them. All he could feel was the blissful pleasures gush all around his body. With each thrust it increased, especially when he heard those exquisite, beyond sexy, moans escaping Pan's throat.

His breath came out in pants, his eyes shut firmly in absorption. Sweat began appearing on his back, as he felt himself reaching the brink. Moans escaped his throat, as he began pumping even faster. His lips collided against Pan's, in an attempt to silence the noises she made. Even though it was turning him on like crazy, he didn't want anyone to hear them.

He felt her muscles tighten around his cock one last time, as she came. With one last thrust he came too, burying his face in her neck. His body trembled for a whole minute before he fell exhausted on top of her.

They lay there, slowly trying to calm themselves them. He moved to one side and pulled her close.

"Trunks?" she said.

"Hmm?" he responded lazily.

"Mum knows about us" she answered. His eyes opened and looked down at her.

"What did you say to her?" he asked. She smiled, planting a kiss on his chest.

"I didn't have to say anything. She kind of figured it out" she replied, motioning to the mark on her neck. Trunks arched a brow, wondering how no one else had seen it.

"I completely forgot about that. I'm surprised your father didn't see it, as he was the one who carried you back. Maybe your hair covered it. So what did she say? Did she approve?" he said. She smiled, hearing the worry in his voice.

"I think so. She said you were '_cute_'…" she answered. He chuckled lightly.

"What about your father?" he asked.

"I'll speak to him soon" she said. He began kissing her neck, making her tremble in delight.

"Good… By the way, I'm not _quite_ done with you yet, if you know what I mean" he whispered huskily into her ear. A shiver coursed up her spine, as the skin around her ear tingled. Her arms meandered around his neck possessively. He looked on as she eyed him with a seductive look, with half opened eyelids.

"Well, _what_ are you waiting for?" she responded cheekily. He smirked before making his move…

* * *

Vegeta shook his head, when he sensed the soaring life energies of his son and his mate. It seemed like they were '_quite_' busy. He wasn't too bothered by the fact. Deep down, he was hoping the brat would impregnate her. The idea of having grandchildren to continue his legacy filled him with optimism.

Bulma had kicked him out of their room, when she'd finally showed him her old room. He'd simply just voiced his distaste, which she hadn't liked. It led to him being kicked out and not so kindly. No one appreciated honesty nowadays…

As he sat on top of the large building, he spared a look around. It wasn't that bad around here, but it still wasn't home. Glancing up at the moon, he felt…peaceful. It still did little to calm the roaring anger deep inside him. Until he didn't get revenge for his home being destroyed, he wouldn't rest.

He would need to start training. He needed to get even stronger, if he wanted to defeat his arch enemy. He would avenge his people and his home. The home his ancestors had worked so hard to build…

* * *

Goku sat on the cliff, squinting in concentration at the two life energies mingling. It seemed his suspicions had been right. He looked towards the full moon, with a grin on his face.

His little Panny, was all grown up now.

Another thought struck him and he resisted the urge to burst out laughing. He could only picture the look on his son's face, when he found out…

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I certainly did…

This chapter put a smile on my face. Maybe it was Goku's bit or Vegeta hoping Pan would get pregnant. Aww… they can be so 'cute' at times…

Please review. I look forward to reading them! Until next time… ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _Finally_, I've managed to find the time to write this! Apologies, for taking _so_ long to update!

I was shocked by how many reviews I received for the last chapter! WOW!

I would like to thank Icequeen89, Tenko12, Guest, Anonymous, Megan Consoer, WithoutWingsX, Katerine, PurpleMimi, Trunks lover, Sailor Saiyan007, Golenstar870, Guest, V-ChanLSSJ, Bilal Masood, Abbieouji, Guest, Dark m00n angel, Olive the crazy, Vegetarocks12345, Briannap0122, I'm a vegetarian girl, Guest, and VeggieTrunks for reviewing. I hope you continue to show your appreciation, and put a smile on my face! :D

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 21**

Pan roused the next morning, when sounds of birds squawking reached her ears. Her eyes slowly drifted opened somewhat, noticing the morning light straight away. They closed shut once more, her brain not fully awake just yet.

As she made a move to turn over and failed, it suddenly registered in her head that she was trapped in an embrace, a _warm_ embrace that is. Memories of last night came rushing back to her, making her smile. She opened her eyes again, turning her head to face the love of her life. He was still very much fast asleep, looking ever so innocent, though his actions were far from it, last night.

Seeing the desire burning in his eyes had surprised her, there was no doubt about it. She hadn't thought he'd miss her_ that_ much.

When they'd made love last night, his touches and kisses had been persistent, driven by sentiment, as well as need. She'd clearly sensed the anguish he'd suffered, due to their separation. It was like they'd been apart for years, not a few hours. Even after they'd settled down to sleep, he'd held on possessively, as if she would disappear.

It made her happy, obviously, though she couldn't help but worry. What if her dad didn't approve of their relationship, then what? Knowing her mum knew, and approved, was a big relief, but the main issue was her dad. He could be scary, when angered. However, it was his disappointment, which she feared the most. After getting a taste of it, a few years back, she had vowed it'd be the last time ever. Seeing the dissatisfaction in his eyes had pained her drastically.

She sighed; it wasn't going to be easy talking to him about it. Suddenly, the arm around her waist tightened to some extent, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to face him, only to see he was wide awake. Their eyes met, instantly causing all her worries to vanish.

"Hey," he leaned his face closer, to brush a soft kiss on her cheek, "What's got you worried, so early in the morning?" She snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes.

"Nothing," she replied, not wanting to worry him.

"Are you sure?" He tightened his hold on her, "Judging from the look in your eyes, it definitely looked like something."

"I'm sure," she answered calmly. Silence followed, as they enjoyed each other's closeness.

"I should get going. Mum said to get back before dad wakes up," she announced several minutes later, her tone clearly reflecting her displeasure. She heard him sigh, instantly feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He pulled back, to look at her face.

"Don't be silly, Pan. You don't have to apologise. None of this can be helped, at the moment," he mentioned, brushing a few strands of hair off her face. She smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for understanding, Trunks. I'll talk to him soon, that's a promise," she said, looking into his eyes. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her…

* * *

She reappeared in her room, half an hour later, silently praying that her dad was still asleep. Luckily he was, making her exhale out loud in relief. Glancing at the wall clock, she saw that it was 6.50am. Ten minutes was a _very_ close call, she realised, shaking her head in wonder. Her dad always woke up at 7am, even on his days off from work.

She quickly headed towards her cupboard, picking out some clothes to wear. She needed a shower, to get rid of the smell of sex, from her body. Grabbing her towel, she walked towards the bathroom.

After she'd closed the door and locked it, she relaxed. Without wasting any more time, she removed her clothes before stepping underneath the shower. As she shampooed her hair, her thoughts drifted to what'd occurred, just a while ago. It was funny how a kiss had led to them making love once again. She hadn't been able to resist, not one bit. Not even the risk of her dad finding her missing from her room had been enough to prevent it from happening. It wasn't like she could help it. Whenever she was around Trunks, it was as if her brain stopped working. All she could think of was him and _only_ him.

Fifteen minutes later, she stood in front of the full length mirror, a look of pure horror on her face. Her eyes, widened in disbelief, were locked on her neck.

"Trunks…you idiot," she muttered, as she gazed at the love bites covering her neck and collarbone. There was no way _this_ was going to go unnoticed by her dad, or anyone else for that matter.

Uttering curses, she hurriedly got dressed in her undergarments, heading back to her room. Pulling open her cupboard, she looked around frantically for a polo-necked top. Finding a red, sleeveless one, she slipped it on and almost ran back to the bathroom. Peering into the mirror, she nearly passed out with relief. The love bites were covered.

She returned to her room, deciding to wear her jeans with the top. As she pulled them on, she could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Her parents were both up, most likely getting ready to eat breakfast.

Her stomach suddenly growled, at the thought of food. She hadn't eaten last night. Using a towel, she dried her hair quickly before brushing it back, with her hairbrush. After a quick look in the mirror, she slipped her feet into some flat sandals before leaving the room…

* * *

Videl looked up, as did Gohan, when Pan walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Videl asked, as she piled Gohan's plate with food.

"Sure did!" Pan replied, settling down at the table. She grabbed a plate, helping herself to breakfast. Videl observed her daughter, as she sat down. Her face was practically glowing. She definitely looked happier than she'd done, when they came home last night.

Noticing the polo neck, she smiled. It was best to keep her relationship with Trunks quiet, until the right opportunity to talk to Gohan came. There was no doubt that it would be difficult, since _Gohan_ was concerned, but she would support her daughter, no matter what. As if sensing her thoughts, Pan looked up, meeting her eyes. Videl smiled reassuringly, when she noticed her daughter's eyes hinting concern.

"So, what's the plan for today, Pan?" Gohan asked, as he reached for his mug of coffee.

"I was thinking of going to see Bra later, you know, take her out, and show her around," Pan replied, after swallowing her food.

"That's a good idea," he nodded approvingly, "I'm sure she'd like that."

"I might tag along as well. Bulma seems like an interesting person, from what I've seen so far," Videl added.

"Sounds like a good plan. Maybe you should ask mom, just in case she wants to go too," said Gohan, with a smile. Videl nodded, returning a smile of her own.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'll give her a call, let her know what time we're going," she said.

"Great. Well, that's it for me. I'm stuffed! I best get going, don't want to be late for work," Gohan set his empty mug of coffee down, and got up. Videl got up too, following him out of the kitchen. She helped him put on his jacket, fixing his tie for him.

"Hmm, looking handsome, as always," she mentioned. Gohan grinned, his hands materialising around her waist. Pulling her close, he leant down to kiss her. He pulled back, seconds later, leaving her flushed.

"I'll see you later then, have fun." She followed him to the front door, watching him leave, a smile playing slyly over her lips, as she stared at his ass. He turned back, as if sensing her gaze. She looked up to see the mock disapprovingly look on his face. She blew him a kiss, making him smile.

"Oh come on, you love birds. Can't you get enough already!" Pan appeared out of nowhere, startling her. Turning back to Gohan, she noticed he'd already disappeared. Videl closed the door, ushering Pan inside.

"Now, now young lady, I'll be having none of that. One day you'll be married and doing exactly the same thing, even after you've had kids," Videl scolded teasingly, as they wondered back to the kitchen.

"Whatever!" Pan shot back, as she began gathering the dirty plates, carrying them to the sink. Videl settled down, to finish her breakfast.

"So, what time did you get back, last night," she asked casually, watching her carefully. Pan froze, her back tensing, as she faced the sink.

"Um, I can't remember. I didn't check the time," she replied nervously. Videl arched a brow, clearly seeing through the lie.

"You were there all night, weren't you?" she asked. Pan sighed, knowing she'd been caught.

"I'm sorry," she turned back around, looking straight at her, "I only got back a while ago." Videl nodded, looking thoughtful. Her eyes suddenly turned serious.

"Are you sleeping with him?" she asked, voicing the question, which had been bothering her since yesterday. There was a moment of silence, as mother and daughter stared, unblinkingly, at one another. Finally, Pan nodded, admitting that she was.

Videl wasn't surprised, already expecting that she was. After she'd seen the mark on her neck yesterday, for the first time, she'd been shocked. It took a while for it to sink it, the shock quickly turning into disapproval. Luckily, Gohan hadn't noticed, otherwise all hell would've broken loose.

Watching her daughter after that, she'd quickly picked up on the occasional looks directed at Trunks, who'd never, not even for a split second, taken his eyes off her. She'd quickly put two and two together.

Observing the young man after that, she'd sensed the love and worry emitting from his eyes. The disapproval she'd felt earlier, gradually disappeared. The two were madly in love, she realised. Seeing the looks in their eyes, any one would've noticed. It was then she decided to support her daughter. It wasn't like any one could do anything about it anyway. They'd mated, in a bond, which was unbreakable. Only death could separate them. The only option left was to support them.

She turned to face Pan, who looked worried.

"I'm not mad," she assured her, with a smile. Pan exhaled out loud, relief transparent on her face.

"However, there's one thing I'd like to know. Have you being using contraception?" Videl watched in silence, as her daughter's face dropped. She sighed, getting up.

"How many days has it been, since the first time?" she asked, unable to keep the displeasure out of her voice.

"It hasn't been over 72 hours yet, so I should be fine. I'll take the morning after pill," Pan finally answered, after mentally doing the maths. Videl breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've got some upstairs, so take one now. Make sure you use protection next time. I don't want you getting pregnant any time soon," Videl answered before leaving the kitchen.

She returned five minutes later, carrying a small bag in her hand.

"There's a box of condoms in the bag, and this," she handed a small packet over, "contains the morning after pill. Take it with water." Pan accepted the small packet, but eyed the bag with embarrassment.

"I could've brought my own, you know," she muttered.

"Don't be silly. You've nothing to be ashamed of!" Videl scolded her, placing the bag in her hand. Pan rolled her eyes, accepting it. She turned away, to get a glass of water before taking the pill. Satisfied that one problem was taken care of, Videl smiled…

* * *

Pan swallowed the pill before disposing of the empty packet. She _still _couldn't believe the conversation she'd had with her mum, mere minutes ago.

*How the hell did I forget about using contraception?* she wondered in disbelief. It was shocking, that during the best moments of her life, she'd forgotten such an important thing. It was, though she'd never admit it, a _big_ relief that her mum had mentioned it. If another day or so had gone by, she would've been in a bigger mess, than the one she was in now. There was no way her dad would've forgiven her, or accepted her relationship with Trunks.

"Hmm, maybe we should get you on the pill, just in case," her mum commented, looking thoughtful.

"Don't worry, mum. I'll take care of it," she answered quickly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Pan silently thanked Dende for the distraction, and made her escape, stuffing the small bag in one of the kitchen drawers on her way out. She grinned, when she sensed the familiar ki, on the other side of the door.

"Goten!" she cried out happily, after opening the door. Goten grinned back cheerfully, quickly grabbing her in a headlock.

"How's it going, brat!" he greeted her, as they walked into the house.

"Hey, Goten. You want some breakfast?" Videl called out, from the kitchen. Goten's eyes lit up, quickly letting go of Pan before rushing towards the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" he replied, settling down at the kitchen table. Pan rolled her eyes…

* * *

Trunks opened an eye, when his ears picked up sounds of knocking.

"Trunks get up! Breakfast is ready," Bra called out, from the other side of the door. He sighed, silently wishing she'd go away. Deciding it wasn't going to happen and even if it did, he'd have a bigger problem to deal with, his mother.

Groaning out loud, he pushed the covers back, and dragged himself out of the bed.

"I'm up!" he yelled back.

"_Finally!_" Bra replied impatiently before hurrying away. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, settling for reminiscing about last night, _and_ this morning, instead. A satisfied smile appeared on his face, as he headed towards the bathroom. He could still smell her beautiful scent, all around him. It invaded his senses, in a way no other smell had ever done. He turned the shower on, stepping underneath it. As the warm water hit his body, he welcomed it.

He'd wanted to get her in the shower with him, but she wouldn't. Though, it'd pained him to do so, he let her go. As much as he wanted her to be with him, there were more important things to consider. Her father was the main one, obviously. Like she'd pointed out, they needed to be careful, until she got the chance to talk to him. He'd agreed, letting her go, with a departing kiss. It wasn't like he wouldn't see her today. She'd promised to come over later.

Once he'd finished showering, he got dressed in the clothes his mother had given him, last night. They were Goten's, who'd dropped them off, after Pan's grandma had told him to, since he'd nothing else to wear at the moment. Luckily, they were the same height and build, so they fit. His mother's old clothes had come in handy for Bra, who had nearly passed out, when she saw the hundreds of different outfits.

He gazed at the full length mirror, taking in his appearance. It didn't look too bad, he noticed. He wore a body-hugging, black t shirt, with some dark grey combats. On his feet, he wore a pair of brand new boots, which hadn't been worn. Satisfied with his appearance, he left the room…

* * *

Pan flew with Goten, towards Capsule Corporation. It seemed that Bulma wanted the two of them, to take Trunks and Bra shopping. Whilst Goten finished eating his second round of breakfast, she'd gone upstairs to sort her appearance out. There wasn't much to do, other than tend to her hair, which was mostly dry. She just had to straighten it, with her hair-straightener.

Once she was ready, they left. Her mum, with her grandma, was going to come over later. There was no doubt that they were going to have a long gossip session. She was only thankful, that she'd miss it, having no interest in meaningless chitchat whatsoever.

It was going to be a good day, she could feel it. Even though she detested shopping with a passion, she was actually looking forward to today's outing. Clearly, the reason for that would be a certain male with lavender hair, and blue eyes. As long as he was with her, she'd be willing to do anything, even shopping.

They arrived in no time, landing outside the huge building. She led the way, Goten following closely behind her. Before her finger had even landed on the doorbell, the door opened instantly. Bra stood in the doorway, with a big smile on her face.

"Pan, you made it! I've been waiting for you," she turned to face Goten, suddenly all coy, "Hey, Goten." Pan cocked a brow, noticing the change in tone.

"Hey! How's it going?" Goten greeted her, completely unaware of the effect he was having on her. Pan sighed inwardly; sometimes her uncle could be so clueless, _especially_, when it came to the other sex. She left them to it, leading the way inside. They followed, exchanging small talk. She made her way towards the kitchen, where she sensed the others were.

Bulma looked up from the kitchen table, as did the others, when they walked in.

"Pan, so lovely to see you, my dear," Mr Briefs greeted her, with a smile.

"How's it going, Mr Briefs?" she replied brightly. Bulma got up to give her a hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. Mrs Briefs welcomed her warmly, as she carried a tray with coffee and biscuits to the table.

"Would you like some coffee, darling?" she enquired, with a smile.

"No, thank you. I've already had my dosage this morning," Pan answered, with a grin. She looked around, noticing Trunks and Vegeta were missing.

"Where's everyone else?" she enquired, looking at Bulma, as she settled down next to her.

"Trunks is trying to convince Vegeta to come out of the room. The clothes Chichi gave for him are apparently, _preposterous_, according to his Highness. He has refused to be seen in them," Bulma answered, shaking her head lightly. Pan chuckled, unable to help herself.

"It can't be _that _bad!" she remarked.

"He hasn't even shown me," Bulma answered, with a sigh.

"Hmm, maybe I can help," said Pan, getting an idea. However, before Bulma could comment any further, she'd teleported out of there. She reappeared at her house, almost giving her mum a heart attack.

"Pan, don't you _ever_ do that again," Videl muttered, clutching her heart.

"Sorry. I need to look through dad's clothes. The ones grandma sent didn't fit," Pan told her. Videl nodded, leading the way towards her bedroom.

"I don't think he'll wear anything formal. Something casual will do nicely," she said. Videl pulled the cupboard open, looking through the hangers. Less than a minute later, she pulled out a pair of black combats, with a royal blue top.

"What about this?" Videl held them up, "They're brand new." Pan looked them over, nodding approvingly.

"They're perfect. I think they'll fit," she replied, with a grin. Videl smiled, handing them over.

"Thanks mum! I'll see you later," she waved, teleporting out of there. Seconds later, she stood outside Vegeta's room. Trunks was nowhere to be seen, most likely he'd given up. She knocked firmly on the door.

"What do _you_ want?" Vegeta called, clearly not in the mood.

"I've brought you some clothes. I think you'll like them," she answered cheerfully.

"If they're _anything_ like the hideous costume from earlier, then you're going to regret it," he responded, opening the door. A hand poked out, snatching the clothes she'd handed over. Resisting the urge to laugh, she decided to wait patiently. The door slammed shut, as she backed away, leaning casually against the wall.

Minutes ticked by, and still nothing. As she was pondering on whether to knock once more, the door opened…

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I certainly did... Hmm, I'll bet you're dying to know what Vegeta's reaction is going to be. Please review, as I love getting them. I hope you're going to be as generous as you were with the last chapter! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'll bet none of you were expecting an early update! What can I say, you deserve it!

A _big_ thank you to Dark m00n angel, Nena101ism, PurpleMimi, Briannap0122, Vegetable lov3r, SweetenedSky, Famoso, Sailor Saiyan007, V-ChanLSSJ, Oliviadorvil, TrunksnPan4ever, Demondeathgirl101, VeggieTrunks, Trunks and pan fan 4ever333 and Golenstar870, for reviewing the last chapter. I'm _so_ glad you enjoyed it!

I can assure you that you're going to _love_ the new turn of events. The idea came to me, while I was writing the last chapter. Things are about to get _very_ interesting...

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 22 **

A smirk graced Pan's face, as she took in the appearance of the King of all Saiyans. The royal blue top fitted him perfectly, as did the combats, just like she'd predicted. He narrowed his eyes at her, looking expectant.

"Well," he sounded impatient, "are _you_ just going to _stand there_? How does it look, for crying out loud!" A look of surprise crossed her face, clearly shocked by him asking for her opinion.

"It looks _great_, your majesty!" Hearing her response had Vegeta frowning, as he wondered if she was being sarcastic, or not. Deciding on the latter, he nodded approvingly.

"I suppose it _does_ look better, than the other hideous outfit," Vegeta commented, offhandedly. Pan resisted the urge to chuckle, noticing the glare on his face.

"Pan…" They looked down the corridor, to see Trunks, approaching them. Her eyes quickly travelled over him, stopping at his face. Their eyes met, and held. Neither registered the snort from Vegeta, as he walked away, mumbling about love-sick brats, who can't get enough of each other.

Eventually, they ended up in each other's arms, both looking content.

"You look good," she complimented him; "those clothes really suit you."

"Hmm," he responded distractedly, too busy inhaling the scent coming from her hair, "I missed you." She smiled, looking up at him.

"I missed you, too."

"_Seriously_, the way you two carry on, it's like you're meeting up, after a _decade _of separation." They jumped apart speedily, when Bra unexpectedly appeared, a look of amusement on her face.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Trunks glared at her, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"_Why_? Did you think it was Goten, or, wait, maybe Pan's _father_?" Bra answered, teasingly. Trunks flashed her a warning look, which she blatantly ignored. Instead, she turned to face Pan, who was observing them, with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Pan," she said, looking excited, "We need to go shopping. I'm _dying_ to see what's out there." Trunks rolled his eyes, earning a glare.

"Let's go," Pan agreed, before looking over at Trunks, "Are you coming?" He nodded, silently following after them…

* * *

They reappeared in the kitchen, where the others sat drinking tea, while Goten and Vegeta were stuffing their faces.

"There you are," Bulma exclaimed, "I was wondering where you guys had disappeared to." Pan didn't answer, too busy looking at Goten. She shook her head, incredulously.

"Uncle Goten," she called out, "how can you eat _so_ much? This would be your _third _round of breakfast today!" Goten blinked, swallowing quickly, before grinning sheepishly.

"All that flying made me hungry!" He responded cheerfully, making everyone laugh, except for Vegeta, of course. Pan sighed, glancing at the wall clock, silently wondering when they'd get to leave…

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they finally left Capsule Corporation.

"_Man_…that was great!" Goten commented, patting his stomach happily.

"You can be _worse_ than grandpa sometimes," Pan remarked, glaring at him. Trunks chuckled, walking beside Goten, while Bra tagged along with Pan, behind them.

"So, are we flying there?" Trunks asked, looking around.

"Nope, we're driving there," Goten answered, holding a capsule in his hand. He tossed it on to the ground, a brand new sports car appearing, when the smoke had disappeared. Trunks and Bra looked on, evidently surprised.

"_I'm_ driving, uncle Goten," Pan announced, snatching the keys from Goten, "Come on guys, get in!" Goten sighed, settling down in the back seat. Bra got in beside him, much to Pan's amusement. She smiled at Trunks, as he got into the passenger's seat.

"Why can't we just fly there?" He asked, looking confused. Goten chuckled, from the back seat.

"We have to hide our abilities, to avoid attracting attention," he explained.

"Why's that?" Trunks enquired, observing Pan, as she started the car.

"Let's just say, it's something you want to _avoid_ finding out, for the sake of your own sanity," Pan grinned, as they drove off.

Throughout the drive, they chatted animatedly. Most of the conversation consisted of questions from Bra, and occasionally, Trunks, who were very much curious about life on Earth.

"Trunks, you should come out with me sometime," said Goten, changing the topic, "We could go clubbing, get drunk, and check out the hot girls." Pan's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, hearing the last sentence.

"We'll get you a girlfriend in no time! Once they find out who you are, they'll be flocking around you endlessly. You're going to _love_ it!" Goten continued, unaware of Pan's reaction. By now, small cracks were forming, on the steering wheel, as she struggled to keep calm.

Feeling a hand on her thigh, she looked toward Trunks, who smiled reassuringly at her. She relaxed her grip on the steering wheel, but the frown on her face stayed, as she plotted of ways to get back at her uncle…

* * *

Unfortunately for Pan, things were about to get _much_ worse. Mere seconds after they'd entered the shopping mall; the guys had become eye candy for almost _all_ the single females wandering around. It didn't help that Goten was encouraging them, with his own flirtatious smirks.

"Check _her_ out, Trunks;" Goten motioned his head to the busty blonde, up ahead, "Now,_ that's_ what you call hot!" The boys were leading the way, while the girls followed, silently fuming on the inside, as they observed.

Trunks had glanced back at Pan several times, looking apologetic, but she barely even noticed. She was too busy glaring at the females, who'd dared look their way.

"Is he always like this?" Bra asked quietly, looking sideways at Pan, who nodded.

"He _always_ tends to get carried away, most of the time," she answered, voice hard, "I _swear_, if he doesn't stop, I'm going to…"

She stopped, when two girls approached them, _completely_ ignoring Pan and Bra.

"Hey, how's it going?" said one of them. She looked like a model, with her curly red hair, and blue eyes. The other one was a blonde, just as pretty, with a heart-shaped face, and blue eyes. Both girls wore short dresses, which clung to their bodies.

Goten smirked, instantly shifting into flirt mode, going as far as involving Trunks, who, Pan noticed, hadn't exactly backed off.

It was then Pan decided she'd had enough.

"_Uncle_ Goten," Pan called, voice layered with false sweetness, "in case you've _forgotten_, we're here to shop, _not_ flirt."

"Sorry, Pan," Goten looked back at them, "Why don't you two get what you need, while Trunks and I, take care of things here. We'll catch up with you, in a bit." It was then he noticed the glare on his niece's face.

"He's right, you know," the blonde commented, "I'm sure you _little girls_ have plenty of shopping to do."

"_Little_ _girls_…?" Bra suddenly spoke up, voice barely containing her annoyance, "I suggest you get your facts right, lady. Come on, Pan, let's go get some shopping done. I think we got _better_ things to do than being seen with such _ low class bimbos_." She grabbed hold of Pan's arm, and before walking off, looked towards Goten.

"_Seriously_, Goten. You can do _so_ much better!" With that said, both girls walked off, Goten staring open mouthed at them, while Trunks looked on, amused…

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short, but it's getting late. I doubt I can keep my eyes opened any longer… Please review, as you know I love getting them! Go on, push that button…

I'll try my best to update by, hopefully, next week! ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I love you guys! A _huge _thank you to V-ChanLSSJ, Dbzlover500, SweetenedSky, Trunks and pan fan 4ever333, Nena101ism, Vegetable lov3r, Oliviadorvil, Sailor Saiyan007, Famoso, Golenstar870, Demondeathgirl101, VeggieTrunks, Trunksfan001, SaiyanPrincess4444, PurpleMimi, xxCandylover23xx, TrunksnPan4ever, NJ and Dragongirl244 for reviewing.

Can't believe how many of you love this story! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! :D

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 23**

Trunks watched Bra and Pan walk away, knowing they were mad. He sighed inwardly, his eyes following Pan's retreating figure, until it disappeared in the crowd. He could only hope that she didn't think wrong of him. After all, he was simply being polite, since Goten was her uncle. None of these girls interested him in the least. He hadn't even so much as glanced at them, his thoughts on Pan entirely.

Goten had been taken aback by Bra's words, staring after her with his mouth open. He'd gotten over his shock soon enough, looking away from Bra's retreating figure, when one of the girls spoke.

"So, guys," the red-head smiled flirtingly, "What are you doing later?"

Funnily enough, they didn't seem too fazed over Bra's insults, quickly slipping back into flirt mode. They reminded him so much of the stupid girls back on his home planet, who he'd always found annoying. They were always so clingy and desperate for attention…

He decided to intervene and get rid of them quick, before Goten made a move. His tolerance level was already at its peak.

"Sorry girls, but we really ought to get going now," he dismissed them, grabbing hold of Goten's arm. Thankfully, Goten didn't object and allowed himself to be led away. He could sense the anger emitting from the girls behind them and chuckled, releasing Goten's arm.

"I take it you didn't like neither of them?" Goten commented, shoving his hands in his pockets, as they walked through the shopping mall.

"No," he admitted, glancing at the shops they walked passed, "I'm not looking to get involved with any woman, at the moment."

"Why's that?" Goten questioned him, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Well, considering our situation, we've only just got here. I'll rather get used to the idea of living here, before I think about relationships." It sounded like a perfectly good excuse. Goten was bound to believe it, without further questions.

"I suppose you've got a point," Goten agreed, much to his relief.

"Don't you think we should find Pan and Bra? I think they weren't too happy about being ditched earlier."

"Yeah," Goten laughed, appearing to be a bit nervous, "Pan's going to kill me for that. It's the reason why she never goes anywhere with me."

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at that. He was perfectly aware of how feisty Pan could be, at times. It also reminded him that Pan could very well be angry at _him_, as well as at Goten. Having to deal with an angry Pan was not something he'd planned to do today. He was going to have to come up with a way to make it up to her and quick…

* * *

Pan allowed Bra to drag her away and it was a good thing she'd done so, since she was only seconds away from knocking her uncle out, as well as those two conceited bitches.

Trunks, on the other hand, was a totally different story. How could he…? Why the hell didn't he back off? It wasn't like it was a difficult task; he had no excuse what so ever.

"If you continue to glare like that, you're going to develop wrinkles, before you hit old age," Bra pointed out not so graciously.

"Right now, that's the _least_ of my worries," Pan replied carelessly, before her tone hardened, "I'm too busy trying to think of ways to get back at my uncle _and_ Trunks."

"Well, that won't be _too_ hard," Bra flashed a smirk so much like her father's, "Two can play the game they were playing."

Pan raised a perfectly shaped brow, looking intrigued by her words.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, we really need to get started on shopping. I don't know about you, but I'm dying to have a look. I'll explain as we go along."

Bra eyed the shops around her, like they were some kind of dessert or something. The thought made Pan shudder, because she really hated shopping. Yet, she found herself following Bra into one of the shops, mentally preparing herself for the torture she sensed was coming…

* * *

Two hours later, Trunks and Goten strolled out of the last shop, hands full with bags, ready to go and find the girls. After changing their plans, they decided to get Trunk's shopping out of the way, before going to find Pan and Bra. The other reason why they suddenly changed their plans, not that they'll admit it out loud, was because they were slightly hesitant about approaching them, when they were still angry. Both were more worried about Pan, than Bra, seeing as she was more temperamental. They were hoping two hours were enough to calm her down.

"Do you think they'll be done by now?" Goten asked him, looking around as they headed towards where they could sense the girl's life energies.

"No idea," Trunks answered distractedly. He was a bit worried, he admitted to himself. Confronting Pan, with no idea how to make it up to her with the other two there, was making him fret. He didn't want to wait until later.

"What's wrong?" Goten's voice broke into his thoughts, "You look kind of worried…"

"It's nothing," he assured him with a small smile. Goten nodded, accepting his answer.

They ended up walking for another ten minutes, until they stopped, both looking uncomfortably at the shop in front of them, before turning to glance at one another.

It was a lingerie shop…

* * *

Pan stared at Bra, completely mortified, after she'd seen the latest item in her hand.

"Are you seriously going to buy _that_?" she gestured at the skimpy, lacy lingerie Bra held up. Bra nodded without looking up, checking to make sure she had the right size.

"You should buy some too, Pan," Bra looked up, her eyes flashing mischievously, "I'm _sure_ my brother would appreciate it." Pan felt her cheeks redden, much to her embarrassment and Bra's amusement.

"Come on, let's find you some," Bra placed the lingerie set into her already full basket, before looking around, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Bra, _seriously,_ I don't need any," Pan quickly spoke up, only to be ignored.

She sighed, admitting defeat. Bra, she'd quickly learned, was ridiculously stubborn and the worse shopaholic she'd ever met. The girl shopped like there was _no_ tomorrow. It'd been two hours since they'd started and according to Bra, they weren't even half done. Looking down at the dozens of bags around her, she sighed once more.

After Bra had explained the plan to her, she'd agreed it was the best way to get back at Trunks. But Goten, she wasn't too sure. Personally, she thought this was Bra's way of getting back at Goten. It became apparent to her earlier, that the girl had a crush on Goten, who was completely oblivious to her affections, unsurprisingly. She couldn't deny she was curious to see Goten's reaction. Whether he'd take the bait or not, she couldn't wait to find out.

"_Perfect_," she looked towards Bra, who was holding up a red lingerie set, "What size are you?"

Pan rolled her eyes and told her, moving forward to have a proper look. The first word that came to mind was '_sexy_', when she saw it. The bra was red and lacy, paired with a thong, which consisted of nothing but lace and string.

She couldn't help but wonder what Trunk's reaction would be when he saw her wearing it.

"So, what do you think?" Bra smiled slyly, as if she could tell what Pan was thinking.

"It's okay," she told her casually, "I might just get it."

She suddenly turned her head towards the exit, sensing Goten and Trunks outside.

"Guess _who's_ waiting outside for us," she said to Bra.

"Let them wait," Bra grinned devilishly, "Let's try these on."

She rushed towards the changing rooms before Pan could protest. As much as the idea of keeping the guys waiting outside was tempting, knowing they wouldn't come inside, waiting for Bra to try on a basket full of lingerie was _too_ much. She was going to take forever. It was too late to do anything, since Bra was already gone. All she could do was suffer in silence.

"Why me?" she complained to no one in particular, as she went after Bra, preparing herself for more torture…

* * *

Goten and Trunks stood outside the lingerie shop, both on the verge of losing their patience. They'd been standing outside for over an hour now and the girls still hadn't appeared.

"Just what the hell is taking them _so _long?" Goten growled. Trunks sighed, resisting the urge to hit him. He'd been complaining for the past half an hour, seriously pissing Trunks off in the process. Not to mention they were both starving and having to push away the stupid girls who approached them every now and then. Even Goten wasn't in the mood to flirt on an empty stomach, thankfully.

"Why can't we just leave them here?" Goten moaned, repeating the same question again.

"We can't," Trunks answered for what seemed like the hundredth time, "They're just doing this to get back at us. Just sit tight and put up with it." He knew for a fact this was Bra's idea. Pan hated shopping, there was no way she'd put up with it for this long.

"Can't we at least go get something to eat?" Goten begged him, his eyes hopeful. Trunks spared him a glance, sighed, and then nodded.

"Fine," he gave in, "Take the bags with you and order food for all of us. I'll bring them with me." Goten grinned happily and nodded.

"Thanks man," he said, "Good luck." Without wasting another second, he left, taking all the bags with him.

Trunks watched him leave, unable to hold back a chuckle. He was a funny character, without a doubt. Even though he was annoying at times, Trunks couldn't help but like him.

Turning back to the lingerie shop, his eyes narrowed. They were going to pay for making him walk inside such a shop, especially his sister…

* * *

"How much longer, Bra?" Pan called out, unable to hold back the annoyance in her tone.

"Chill out, Pan," Bra answered, from inside the changing room cubicle, "Why don't you try on that red piece while you wait?"

Pan exhaled out loud, glancing at the red lingerie set in her hand. Maybe she should try it on, just to check if it'd look okay. After all, it didn't sound like Bra was coming out any time soon.

Looking around, she noticed all the other cubicles were occupied. The only empty one was the one with a curtain for privacy.

Cursing silently under her breath, she walked towards it. Once she was inside, she closed the curtain shut before stripping. She removed the lingerie from its hanger and put it on. While she was busy trying to fasten the bra from the back, hands appeared out of nowhere to help her.

Looking up, startled, she came face to face with Trunks, who was staring at her in a way which caused shivers to run up and down her spine. Their eyes met and hold. When she sensed his lips nearing hers, she took a step back.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

He ignored her. Instead, she watched his eyes roam up and down her body. The look so heated, it made her toes curl. Finally, after he'd finished getting an eyeful, he looked up. Blue eyes, filled with lust and longing, met hers. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and broke eye contact, with much difficulty.

"I don't know how you got in here, Trunks," she started, trying to keep her voice steady, "but you need to leave."

He cocked a brow, a smirk appearing on his lips. Looking confident, he took a step forward. She flashed him a warning look.

"I'm going to scream," she threatened him. He chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" he sounded amused. Before she could even blink, her body was pushed against the wall, as he pressed himself against her. She felt his lips on her neck, sucking gently.

"Let go of me, Trunks," her voice came out in a whisper, her eyes drifting closed, as her body reacted to his proximity.

"Are you sure about that?" he whispered hotly into her ear, making her breath hitch. "Do you have any idea _how_ fucking sexy you look right now? I could take you here, right now…" His voice trailed off, as he crushed his lips against hers…

* * *

Bra finished trying on all her lingerie and smiled in satisfaction. They were perfect; she was going to buy all of them. Unlocking the door, she stepped out of the changing room. Looking around for Pan, she couldn't see her anywhere.

Deciding she was probably in one of the cubicles, she called out to her. Getting no answer, she frowned.

"Let go of me, Trunks."

Her eyes widened, not sure if she was hearing things. She looked towards the occupied changing room. Was her brother _actually_ inside, with Pan? She paused, not sure whether to interfere or not.

"Pan?" she called more loudly. Hearing what sounded like her brother cursing, she smirked. "Hurry up, otherwise I'm coming in."

"Give me a minute," she heard Pan call out hurriedly.

"Okay," she replied, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice, "I'm just going to pay for all of this. I'll meet you two by the till." Not waiting for an answer, she quickly walked out of the changing rooms…

* * *

"You're such an idiot," Pan glared at him, "She knows you're in here."

"So?" he didn't look too bothered, she noted with annoyance.

"Turn around," she hissed, "I need to get changed."

"What for?" he smirked, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

She rolled her eyes, before getting changed, ignoring him as he watched her intently. He was going to regret this; she'd make sure of that. Reminding herself of Bra's plan of revenge, she held back a smirk. He could grin all he wanted now. After tonight was over, he'll be the one scowling.

"Are you satisfied, _pervert_?" she glared at him, before pushing back the curtain and leaving.

"Pan," he called, "Wait…"

She ignored him, hoping one of the staff members caught him coming out of the changing rooms, but it appeared to be his lucky day, since the only person working on the shop floor was the one behind the till.

Bra was just handing over the credit card, when she looked their way, a teasing look in her eyes.

"_So_, how was it?" she smirked, "Did my brother approve?"

Pan couldn't keep the blush from appearing on her face. She could only imagine the look on Trunk's face right now. More than likely, he was glaring at his sister.

"I've changed my mind," she muttered moodily, "I'm not getting it."

Bra raised a brow at that, but didn't comment, much to her relief.

"She's getting it, Bra," Trunks said out of the blue, "Put it through with the rest."

"No, it's okay," she quickly interfered, "I don't want it."

Bra sighed, glaring at the two of them. The woman working behind the till watched them with amusement, pissing Pan off even more. Why the hell was _everyone_ annoying her today? Deciding to end this matter before Trunks opened his mouth again, she spoke up quickly.

"_Fine_, I'll get it, but I'm paying." Hearing a chuckle from behind, she resisted the urge to turn around and smack him on the head.

After paying for the stupid lingerie, they left the shop. She walked with Bra, blatantly ignoring Trunks, who was walking behind them, hands full with bags.

"This must be at least ten times the amount of clothes I brought," Trunks commented mockingly.

"Mother said I could buy _anything_ I wanted, so stop moaning, Trunks," Bra retorted over her shoulder.

Pan sighed inwardly, automatically tuning out their voices. She couldn't wait to get home. Today had been tiring, both mentally and physically. Never again was she going to enter a shopping mall with Bra, if she could help it. Maybe she could ask Marron to accompany her next time? It was a good idea, now that she thought about it. Both girls had a lot in common. They hadn't been introduced yet, but she could take care of that. Even though she hardly communicated with the blonde, she held nothing against her. She was a close family friend, after all, even though they weren't the best of friends.

"Pan…?" Hearing Bra call out to her, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked around, noticing they were at the restaurant already. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Feeling eyes on her, she avoided looking to her right, where Trunks now stood.

"Come on, let's go in," she said, leading the way inside…

* * *

Trunks followed in last, watching Pan the entire time. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this? Okay, so she was mad, that much was obvious, but that didn't mean she had to avoid him like he was her enemy or something. What happened in the changing room, well, that was just him being him… They were lovers; he could get away with doing all of that…couldn't he?

It'd taken all his will power to simply restrain himself, after seeing her dressed in nothing but those red undergarments. Even now, just thinking about it, made his body crave for her…

_No_… Now wasn't the best time for such thoughts. He needed to control his hormones. Sorting things out with Pan was more important, right now.

He snapped out of his thoughts, as they stood in front of the table. Goten, he quickly noticed, had already ordered a fair amount, if the empty plates littering every inch of the table in front of them was indicating much.

"Uncle Goten…_seriously_, couldn't you wait?" Pan gave her uncle a resigned look, as if this was a scene she was well used to.

"Sorry," Goten grinned sheepishly, "You guys were taking so long and I was starving. I couldn't wait."

"Maybe we should move to a bigger table?" Bra quickly put in, noticing the astounded looks they were receiving from the people who were sat around them, as well as the waiters.

"Yeah," Pan agreed, "Maybe we should." He watched her signal one of the waiters over, who approached with caution.

"Hey, can we get a bigger table?" she asked him. The waiter eyed the table wearily and quickly nodded.

"If you give me a second, I'll sort it out quickly," he replied. Pan nodded and he left.

Less than a minute later, he returned. Goten, fortunately, had just finished eating his last morsel, patting his stomach in contentment. The waiter stared, with barely concealed shock, before he led them to a much bigger table. Bra sat next to Pan, while he and Goten sat opposite them. Pan, much to his delight, was sat opposite him.

The waiter placed a menu in front of each of them, except for Goten, who eyed the waiter in confusion.

"Hey? Where's mine?"

Trunks actually burst out laughing, when he saw the dumbfounded look on the waiter's face. Even the girls couldn't hold their laughter in.

"Uh…I-I'll just go and get it for you, s-sir," the waiter stammered, before hurrying away.

All throughout this, Goten observed with confusion, not getting the joke. The waiter returned, placing a menu in front of Goten and left.

While the rest glanced at the menus in front of them, Trunks observed Pan over his. She didn't look annoyed, he noted, as her dark eyes scanned the menu in her hands. After a quick glance at the others, he moved his leg forward to touch hers. She looked up immediately, her eyes meeting his. Unable to hold back a smile, he continued to rub his leg against hers underneath the table. She didn't make any attempt to move her leg away, giving him hope. Maybe her anger had worn off?

He continued to hold her gaze, his eyes relaying the apology he couldn't voice out loud.

"Hey, Pan," Bra broke the silence, as Pan looked towards her, "What should I order?"

He cursed his sister silently, before sighing inwardly. Maybe he was going to have to wait until later, after all…

* * *

Pan looked back at Trunks, after she'd finished informing Bra of the best choices on the menu. He was talking to Goten, who was recommending his favourite dessert, the triple chocolate fudge cake. She rolled her eyes, seeing the childlike expression on her uncle's face.

Trunks had moved his leg away from hers, as soon as Bra had spoken to her. He was sorry, she realised, remembering the look in his eyes. Her anger from earlier had vanished instantly, no signs of it ever existing in the first place. And all it'd taken was one apologetic look from those blue eyes she'd come to love…

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later, they left the restaurant, much to the relief of the people working there. With their stomachs satiated, and most of their shopping done, they walked towards the exit.

Bra, on the other hand, wasn't completely contented, eyeing the shops with dismay as they walked past. Every time she asked them to stop for only five minutes, all three would quickly answer '_no_', knowing perfectly well that five minutes would quickly turn into hours. They hurried left the shopping mall, breathing a sigh of relief, before heading towards the road.

Pan took out the capsule for the car and tossed it to the ground. She opened the boot, when the car appeared. Everyone shoved the bags inside, taking up every inch of space. The rest of the bags had to be placed in their laps, when it quickly became clear there wasn't enough room.

Seconds later, they were on their way back to Capsule Corporation…

* * *

Bra gazed out of the car window, dimly aware of what her eyes were seeing. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with the clueless idiot sitting next to her, who had absolutely no idea that she liked him.

She had tried getting his attention several times, to no avail. How could he not notice her hints? It wasn't like he was completely naïve… That much was _obvious_, after witnessing him flirting earlier. The guy was gorgeous and he knew it.

So, why didn't he look at her, the way he looked at them? Why didn't his dark eyes brighten when he saw her, instead of them? It wasn't like they were better looking than her, if all it came down to was appearance.

Or, was it?

She looked down at her clothes, narrowing her eyes. She hadn't bothered getting too dressed, wearing a long, sleeveless, red top, with a pair of jeans and some low heeled shoes. On her home planet, she'd only worn dresses and heels, having to maintain the look of royalty on a daily basis. When the opportunity to wear something different had presented itself, she hadn't been able to resist. She hadn't considered that Goten would find such a look unappealing.

Pan, she noticed, dressed casually. She didn't wear short dresses or reveal too much skin, to get Trunk's attention. No matter what she wore, he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Out of all the women from their home planet, he'd chosen to fall in love with Pan, who didn't care how she looked.

Perhaps, she thought to herself, there was more to love, than she'd first realised. Maybe she should talk to Pan about this? Find out how she met Trunks and how they fell in love. It might help her understand better…

* * *

A/N: I was actually looking to write some more, but decided not to. For some reason, it seemed like a good idea to stop here. You'll understand why, when you read the next chapter. For now, my lovely readers, please review and brighten my day! ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update! I've been so busy lately, haven't had the time to write. It won't happen again, I promise. I will try to update on a regular basis from now on.

I can't believe this story has reached _200 reviews_! Thank you so, so much to everyone who made it possible. It really means a lot. You guys have no idea how happy I feel! :D

I'm currently looking for a beta-reader for this story, as well as two of my completed stories – Love at Last and Love from the Future. I don't know if any of you beta-read, or know of anyone who does. If you can help, I'd really appreciate it. Please p/m me regarding this. My stories definitely need improving, especially the grammar in the earlier chapters.

Also, there's going to be one, big change for this story. I know 18 was an android before she was changed into a human, but for this story, I'm going to have to skip that part. Instead, she's going to be a normal human who Krillin met and fell in love with.

That's all, I think… Please enjoy….

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 24**

A short while later, Pan and the others finally reached Capsule Corporation, walking inside with dozens of bags in their hands. Whilst Bra and Trunks headed towards their rooms to drop off their shopping, Goten and Pan decided to find the others.

Familiar voices greeted them as they neared the large family room. Walking inside, they saw Videl, ChiChi, Bulma and her parents, plus the new-comers, Krillin's family. Vegeta, unsurprisingly, was nowhere in sight.

"Pan…" Marron was the first to notice them, making everyone else look in their direction. "It's about time you finally got here. I've being waiting for ages!"

"That's right, Pan," Videl added, "What took you guys so long?"

Pan sat down beside Marron, while Goten took a seat opposite them. "It's not my fault," she said out loud, "Blame Bra. She just wouldn't stop…"

"Like mother, like daughter, eh?" Krillin snickered.

18 turned towards her husband, giving him a smack on the head. "I _hope _you weren't indicating something else…" she glared at him.

"No, no, no," Krillin quickly interrupted her, shaking his head quickly, "I was doing no such thing, 18. The thought never even crossed my mind."

Goten burst out laughing along with everyone else, except for Krillin and 18, of course.

"Krillin," Bulma started once she'd stopped laughing, "It looks like 18's got you wrapped around her little finger!"

Krillin's face quickly reddened, "No, she hasn't, Bulma," he protested weakly, shifting away from his blond-haired wife.

"What did you say?" 18 narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh, nothing…" Krillin panicked. His answer brought on another round of laughter, much to his embarrassment.

"Man, I feel so sorry for you, Krillin," Goten offered him a sympathetic look, leaning back against the sofa lazily, "This is what happens when you bow down before them too much."

Every female in the room suddenly turned towards him, murderous intent evident in their eyes. When he finally noticed the killer intent aimed in his direction, Goten swallowed nervously. Images of familiar, crazed women beating the hell out of him flashed repeatedly in his head. "Uh, I was only joking," he chuckled uneasily.

Pan smiled, watching her grandma threaten her uncle with a flying pan, which had magically appeared out of nowhere. Seeing everyone looking so happy, filled her heart with content. It was during times like these, she silently expressed her gratitude for having such a loving family and such wonderful friends. When they were together, the atmosphere was always delightful.

"So, Pan..." Marron interrupted her thoughts, "Where's Bra and Trunks? I really want to meet them. Mrs Briefs has told us so much about them."

Pan turned to look at her. "They're on their way down now," she answered with a smile.

As if on cue, the two finally made an entrance.

"Where have you two been?" Bulma walked towards them, "We've been waiting a while."

Trunks gestured towards Bra. "Blame Miss Shopaholic here…" he explained, "We were half way upstairs when she dropped all her bags. It took us a while to pick everything up."

"Trunks…" Bra hissed at him, nudging him with her elbow.

Bulma sighed, "Never mind. She grabbed hold of their arms, turning back around to face the others. "Krillin, this is Trunks and Bra. Kids, this is Krillin and his family."

Pleasantries were exchanged as Pan looked on. Whilst Krillin was commenting on how much Bra looked like her mother, she felt a tap on her arm.

"He's looks so damn fine, don't you think?" Marron whispered in her ear.

Pan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Excuse me?"

Marron sighed exasperatedly. "I'm talking about Trunks, silly. Check out that body… And those eyes, they're _so_ dreamy…"

Instant feelings of irritation and possessiveness surfaced. It took nearly all her willpower to keep her annoyance from showing. As if sensing her mood, she felt Trunk's eyes on her. When she looked towards him, he'd already looked away, turning his attention towards Krillin. The two appeared to be in some kind of discussion.

"Hey," Bra walked over to join them. She settled down beside Marron, who immediately started a conversation with her.

Tuning them out, she observed the guys silently, watching them chat. Goten and Mr Briefs had joined them, while the older women were huddled up together. It looked like everyone was getting along just fine. Trunks and Bra were having no problems fitting in.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear her name being called. It was only when she felt someone grab her arm, did she snap out of it.

"Pan…!"

"Huh…?" she blinked.

Marron clicked her tongue, her face clearly expressing her annoyance. "You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

Pan rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uh… No, I wasn't. Sorry…"

Marron sighed, looking pointedly towards Bra. "She does this to me every time. I swear she does it on purpose."

Bra giggled, clearly amused, "Marron was talking about going out tonight," she explained, "She didn't believe me when I said you'd come."

"I'm up for it," Pan answered with a shrug. They still had to carry out Bra's plan. The sooner they did the better. "We could ask Uncle Goten and Trunks if they want to come."

"I'll take care of that," Marron volunteered immediately and got up. Pan frowned, watching her head towards the guys.

"You haven't forgotten about the plan, I hope?" Bra asked her quietly.

"No," she answered, her eyes watching Marron's every move. "I haven't. This would be a good opportunity to get back at them."

"Hmm," Bra agreed.

Marron, she recalled with a grimace, was known for being a big flirt. They were the complete opposite of one another. It was the reason why she hardly ever saw her. Watching her now flirt openly with Trunks was making her insides churn. She should've predicted this, especially after hearing her comments about Trunks only minutes ago.

"Oh no…" Bra muttered. It seemed Bra had noticed what Marron was up to as well.

Marron was currently sat beside Trunks, her body angled in his direction. She opened her mouth to say something, to which Goten nodded enthusiastically. Trunks, it seemed, had noticed the interest Marron was showing him. How could he not when Marron was being so obvious. A wary look appeared in his eyes. He tried to move away without being obvious, but Marron wasn't put off in the least.

"Poor Trunks..." Bra whispered, "It looks like Marron's the stubborn kind."

"You have no idea," Pan sighed...

* * *

_*Why does this always happen to me?*_ Trunks groaned inwardly, moving away from Marron. To his exasperation, she only seemed to move closer.

"There's this really great place I want you to see, Trunks," Marron smiled seductively; "You're going to love it!"

"Man… this is going to be great," Goten commented brightly, "I haven't been out in ages."

"Definitely," Marron smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to _love _the night life around here, Trunks."

He froze, not sure what to do. As much as he wanted her hand off of him, he didn't want to offend her in any way. She was the daughter of his mother's close friend. Upsetting her could cause problems. With a sigh, he put up with it silently.

It was only when he happened to look in Pan's direction, did he realise she was watching them, her eyes narrowed angrily. This was definitely turning out to be a bad day, he concluded resignedly.

"So, Trunks," Marron leaned towards him, "How are you finding life on Earth, so far?"

He ignored her, his eyes fixated on Pan, sending a silent apology. He looked towards Bra, who was also watching him suffer. She flashed him a sympathetic look.

_*Someone please save me…*_ He prayed desperately.

Pan was going to kill him for this, or worse, completely ignore him. After what'd happened at the shopping mall, he was lucky she'd forgiven him. This time, he knew, he wasn't going to be forgiven so easily.

"Trunks…" Marron grabbed his face, making him look towards her, "Why aren't you listening?"

The sound of glass breaking suddenly made everyone look up. His eyes landed on Pan, whose hand was clenched in a fist, pieces of shattered glass lying before her.

"Pan…" Videl gasped, rushing forward, "Your hand…"

His gaze immediately shifted towards her hand, noticing the blood dripping from between her clenched fingers.

"Sorry…" she muttered quietly and got up. Before he could even react, she'd teleported out of there…

* * *

A/N: I know it's incredibly short, but I couldn't resist stopping there. So, what do you guys think? Were you expecting the latest turn of events? As much as I can't stand Marron, she came in handy. There's plenty more drama to come in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Pan and Bra's plan of revenge will finally be revealed…

Please don't forget to review! I'm looking forward to reading them… ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Please forgive me for the late update. I know I keep doing this, but believe me, it's not intentional. I honestly don't have the time to write anymore. Work and life has been hectic lately. It takes up nearly _all_ my time. I had to stay awake all night to write this and I have to get up for work in two hours. Not looking forward to today's 12 hour shift…

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. I know you've been waiting eagerly for chapter 25 and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read this. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait, especially the people who reviewed more than once.

Some of you guys review as guests, so I can't respond to your messages. I hope you can understand that. Just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate that you take the time to review and share your thoughts. It really means a lot!

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta - Chapter 25**

"What the hell was I thinking?" Pan muttered quietly, eying her injured hand resignedly. It wasn't like her to act so absurdly, especially in front of others.

Her gaze drifted away from the dried blood, taking in her surroundings instead. It'd been a long time since she'd last come here. Just over several months, to be exact.

It was a quiet place, away from any kind of civilisation. Surrounded by nothing but trees and land, it was the perfect place to visit when she needed to be alone. When she needed to vent out her frustrations, or when she needed to train. No one came here, not even her family. They knew when to leave her alone.

Leaning back against the roughness of the tree, she closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. When she reopened them minutes later, the anger was still there. Even though she'd accepted that she'd overreacted, she couldn't seem to let the anger go. The image of Marron sitting close to Trunks just wouldn't vanish from her mind.

There was a sudden shift in the air around her, making her look up. Her gaze locked with eyes similar to her own.

"There you are," Goku smiled warmly, "I had a feeling you'd be here."

She quickly hid her hand from view, giving him a smile of her own. "Grandpa," she stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "ChiChi told me to find you and bring you home. She said you hurt your hand or something…"

"It's just a small cut," she interrupted him hurriedly, "You know how grandma tends to worry over nothing."

"That's because she cares about us," he replied gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. "I know, but…"

"Let's have a look, shall we?" he took her arm, bringing her hand out in the open.

"It's nothing, _really_…"

He gave her a stern look. "_That_ doesn't look like nothing. Come on, we better get Gohan to have a look at it."

She froze, tearing her arm away. "No way," she told him. "You know what dad's like. He's worse than grandma."

"Pan…"

"Fine," she mumbled, giving in, "I'll get it checked out, but only on one condition."

He looked expectantly at her.

"We go visit the family doctor instead."

"No problem," he smiled brightly…

* * *

Trunks ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time, the tension mounting inside him. He was in his room, pacing backwards and forwards.

"Where the hell are you, Pan?" he muttered worriedly, attempting to reach out to her again.

It'd been several hours since the incident had occurred. It'd taken both Goten and his mother to calm Pan's grandmother down, while her mother fretted quietly. In the end, Goten had to go get his father, who'd promised to find her. Throughout this, Trunks had been in a frenzied state of his own, though he had to hide it. It didn't help at all that Marron was still flirting shamelessly with him, not in the least bothered about what was going on. Bra eventually decided to come to his rescue and he was able to excuse himself, making a quick escape.

As soon as he left the room, he tried searching for Pan's ki, getting absolutely nothing. Resisting the urge to slam his fist into the wall, he tried again and again, to no avail. She obviously didn't want to be found, he realised.

With a sigh, he settled down on his bed, a frown gracing his face. Just how was he going to sort out this new mess? With nearly everyone unaware of their relationship, it made things more complicated. Until Pan didn't talk to her father, he couldn't do anything. Their relationship would continue to remain secretive.

He didn't want to admit it out loud but her father was quite intimidating, not that he was scared of him. No, of course he wasn't. He just seemed like the strict kind, a bit like his father. And judging from his personal experience, it was best not to mess with such people. The outcomes were always bad.

And then there was Marron… No… he didn't even want to think about how much he couldn't stand her. It was her fault, at the end of the day, even if she didn't know about their relationship. He'd clearly expressed his disinterest, yet she hadn't backed off. Either she was too dense, or too stubborn. Not that it mattered. It looked like he was going to have to voice his lack of interest, after all. Another thing he was _not_ looking forward to.

It was clearly not his day…

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened to reveal Bra, who walked inside after closing the door.

"What is it?"

She sighed, "I just came to see if you're okay," she answered, "I know you must be worried…"

He got off the bed, moving towards the window. "Have they found her yet?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "No one's heard anything just yet."

A frustrated sigh left his lips. "I don't get why she had to go and do that," he voiced out loud, "It wasn't like it was my fault!"

"I think she was angry at Marron, not you," Bra explained gently.

"Then why is avoiding me?" he turned around to face her. "Why won't she give me a chance to explain?"

"Just give her some space," she advised. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"And what if she doesn't?" he couldn't help but ask, "What if she never wants to speak to me again?"

"Quit stressing over this so much," she scolded him, "She's not going to break up with you over something so small."

"You're right," he ran his hand through his hair, looking apologetic, "I guess I'm overreacting. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, heading towards the door, "It's cute seeing you worry like this."

He glared at her back in response.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, we're going out tonight, so make sure you're ready on time."

"Maybe next time…"

She paused by the door, turning around to smirk at him. "Pan's going…"

"Are you sure about that?" he looked sceptical.

"Of course," she winked at him, "Be ready by 8pm…"

* * *

Pan took another deep breath before opening the front door. Just like she'd predicted, she was instantly attacked by her grandma and her mom, demanding to know if she was okay.

"Jeez... Let the girl step inside first!" Goku called out from behind her.

They backed off slightly, for which she was grateful.

"I'm okay," she assured them quickly, "Sorry for making you worry."

"What were you thinking?" Videl scolded her, looking over her freshly-bandaged hand.

"Oh come on, Videl!" Goku grinned. "Sometimes we tend to forget our own strength and accidents happen."

"That's no excuse," Chichi reprimanded him, "What if the injury was serious? I only have one grandchild. I couldn't take it if anything happened to her..."

"Oh, grandma," Pan quickly moved forward to hug her, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She felt her grandma's body quiver beneath hers, instantly making her feel guilty. It made her wonder how hard it must've been for them during her absence. The images which came to mind only increased the feeling of guilt.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," she commented cheerfully, giving her grandma a peck on the cheek. "Please tell me dinner's ready."

"Of course it is," ChiChi informed her, a smile on her face, "We made all your favourite dishes."

"Thank you!" she grinned happily, "You guys are the best!"

"I'll second that!" Goku added, his mouth watering.

"Don't forget about me," Goten magically appeared out of nowhere, his eyes looking towards the kitchen hungrily. "I'm starving!"

The two humans could only shake their heads, laughing amusedly at their antics...

* * *

After eating to her heart's content, Pan excused herself and went to her room. As soon as the door closed shut behind her, she sank heavily to the ground, no sign of the smile on her face minutes ago.

Bulma had called during dinner, enquiring about her. Thankfully her mom had answered, saving her from answering awkward questions. There was no doubt in her mind that Bulma knew exactly what'd happened and why. She was a genius, after all.

Her gaze landed on her phone. Bulma had also told her mom to tell her to call Bra when she was free. It was probably a good idea to call her now. No doubt the call would be about going out tonight.

She sighed, not really in the mood for a night out. Even though she was fairly over what'd happened earlier, she wasn't too keen on seeing Marron anytime soon. Without a doubt she was going to be all over Trunks, something she couldn't bear seeing again. Even though it wasn't Trunk's fault, she couldn't help being miffed at him. There were plenty of ways he could've gotten away from Marron. Yet, he hadn't. Every time she remembered that, it only made things worse.

As much as she loved him, she couldn't help being angry. Being apart from him was tearing her heart to pieces. Her body felt hollow, as if a part of it was missing. Ever since they'd bonded, she couldn't bear even a little separation from him, not even for a second. It only showed how difficult the past few days had been. This new problem was only making things worse. Now it wasn't only circumstances separating them, but her anger also.

This was her first and only relationship. She had no previous experience, never showing the slightest interest in the opposite sex. Her main priority had been her family and training most of her life. Experiencing such feelings for the first time, she wasn't too sure about what to do. She'd never imagined falling in love with another saiyan, let alone bonding with him.

She blinked suddenly, noticing her eyes had watered. More than a little surprised, she lifted her hand, her fingers coming into contact with the salty liquid now trailing down her cheeks.

She examined it, silently wondering why people even cried in the first place. Even though it wasn't difficult to imagine why, she still couldn't help but question the significance of love and pain. Did they really hold so much power? So much that they were the very reason for our survival... Could _she_ bear the pain bleeding from the very cores of her heart?

The answer hit her straight away.

No, she couldn't.

After experiencing these feelings of love, she knew for a fact she couldn't. They were so powerful that even if she wanted to run from them, she couldn't.

Admitting such a fact scared her a little. It scared Pan Son, who rarely showed the slightest of fear. When was the last time she'd felt the need to? She was part saiyan, after all. Her family was made up of the strongest warriors in the entire universe. There was no need to be scared.

Yet, when she thought about it, she couldn't help but worry. Would their love survive all these latest problems? Was it strong enough to keep them together? She could only hope, from the bottom of her heart...

* * *

Bra glanced once more at the wall clock, wondering what was taking Pan so long to return her phone call. As much as she was excited about tonight, she was a little anxious too. It was understandable, since it would be a new experience for her.

Earth was so different to what she was used to. All her life she'd been bound by royalty and limits set by her father. Who she met and where she went was always decided for her. Coming here had changed that drastically. Now she was able to meet new people and wear whatever she liked. It was a massive change. It would take some time to get used to it all.

Marron had told her what type of clothes girls wore on nights out. After looking through her purchases and her mum's old dresses, which were still brand new, they'd decided on a short, royal blue dress, with black, heeled court shoes. It fitted her snugly, and after trying it on, she'd been taken aback by how different she looked. It was a whole different look for her, nothing like she was used to. She couldn't help hoping that Goten would like it...

_Goten_...

She sighed despairingly, recalling the first time she'd laid eyes on him. Never before had she been so enthralled by another male before. His dark looks and cheerful personality had caught her interest instantly. How she longed for those eyes of his to hold her own... To stare at her like there was no other woman in the entire universe. The thought made her breath hitch, causing a strange tightness in her chest. Was this really what they called love, or was it a simple crush? The question ran repeatedly through her head, giving her a slight headache.

What was she going to do? She wanted him, _badly_. Would tonight make him notice her? Would he look at her in that special way?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. The door opened and her mothered poked her head in.

"Pan's on the phone, sweetie."

Feeling suddenly hopeful, she got up quickly, taking the phone from her mother's hand, muttering a quick thank you.

With a smile on her face, her mother left her to it, closing the door shut behind her.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Bra," Pan's voice answered back, "Sorry about taking so long."

She frowned when she heard Pan's voice, detecting something was amiss. "That's okay," she replied, "How's your hand?"

"It's nothing serious, don't worry about it..."

"What's wrong?" she interrupted her, the worry leaking into her voice. "You sound...upset."

There was a long pause, confirming her suspicions.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Pan," she broke the silence, "You're like a sister to me."

"It's nothing, Bra," Pan tried to assure her, "Really..."

"It's my brother, isn't it?"

Again there was silence.

"I seriously think you two should talk," she told her, "I know you're angry about what happened earlier, and it's completely understandable, but..."

"It's not that."

"Then what's bothering you, Pan?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't really want to talk about it over the phone," Pan replied quietly, "We can talk in person tomorrow."

"That's fine by me," she smiled, "So, ready for tonight?"

"Not really," Pan admitted, "I'm having second thoughts."

"If you're worried about Marron, don't be," she told her, "Trunks was planning on telling her to back off if she tried anything."

Pan chuckled amusedly, "Like _that's_ going to stop her."

"What do you mean?" she responded confusedly, "Why won't that stop her?"

"You don't know her like I do," Pan explained patiently, "She's unbelievably stubborn. There's no way she's going to back off. She always gets what she wants, one way or the other."

"Don't worry about her, Pan," Bra smirked, "Trunks can handle her, no problem. It's not the first time he's gotten a woman off his case."

"Oh really…?" Pan sounded amused, "Well, in that case, I really can't miss seeing him get Marron off his case, can I?"

"I didn't think you would," she chuckled, "Now then, about that 'plan' of ours…"

* * *

Much later in the evening, Pan finished applying the final touches of makeup on her face and stood back to examine the end results. She tilted her head to one side, wondering if she'd over done it. For the first time in her life, she was dressing up in such a way. If Bra hadn't stressed about her dressing up, then she wouldn't have bothered.

Glancing at the wall clock, she saw that it was nearly half seven. Grabbing her perfume, she sprayed a little bit on herself before placing the bottle down. Turning away, she picked up her clutch bag before leaving the room.

She came across Goten standing in the hallway, glancing at himself in the full-length mirror. He looked up as she approached. When his eyes landed on her, his mouth dropped open.

"Is that really you, Pan?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to smack her uncle on the head with her bag.

"Darling, you look so beautiful!" Videl exclaimed when she saw her.

"Thanks, mom…"

"Isn't that dress a little too short?" Gohan raised a brow, his eyes narrowing disapprovingly.

"Oh be quiet, Gohan," Videl scolded him, "She looks absolutely stunning."

Pan smiled, her mom's words cheering her up considerably.

"Make sure you're home by midnight," Gohan reminded them.

"She's going with Goten," Videl pointed out, "There's no need for them to come home so early."

"But…"

"No buts," Videl interrupted him, pushing him back inside the living room. Closing the door shut, she turned back to face them.

"Have fun, guys!"

"Thanks, Videl!" Goten grinned, "Don't worry about Pan; she can take care of herself."

Her mom nodded, watching them leave. Before she could walk out the front door, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning back, she looked enquiringly at her mom, who was watching her intently.

"Make sure you sort things out with him tonight."

Taken aback, she could only nod. Before she left though, she couldn't resist giving her mom a quick hug.

"You should hurry," Videl whispered teasingly, "I'm sure he's anxious to see you."

Unable to hold back a smile, she gave her mom a quick peck on her cheek before walking outside…

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Trunks muttered out loud, glancing at his wristwatch for the hundredth time.

Right on cue, the doorbell was heard. He didn't move to open it, even though he was itching to. He sensed his mother heading towards the front door and waited impatiently. Familiar voices eventually reached his ears, including the one which was music to his ears. She was here.

He turned his attention back to the T.V. After what seemed like forever, they finally walked into the living room.

"Hey!" Goten greeted him with a grin. He uttered a reply and stood up, switching the T.V off. Looking behind Goten, he only saw his mother.

"Where's Pan?" he couldn't help but ask.

His mother flashed him a knowing smile. "She went straight to Bra's room."

He nodded, impatiently waiting to see her.

They finally made an appearance ten minutes later. Though when she emerged, _nothing_ could've prepared him for the sight which met his eyes.

She breezed into the room, her strides confident. His eyes did a double take, wondering if he was seeing things. When the stunning woman in front of him didn't vanish, his mouth went dry.

Wearing a stunning, black dress which clung to her curves and revealed her long, luscious legs, she stood before him. Her hair was styled in loose curls, framing her face beautifully. Smokey eye shadow gave her eyes a smouldering look, making her look even more irresistible. What beckoned him the most were her full, red lips, just begging to be kissed…

His body reacted to his sudden emotions, causing a familiar tightness in his boxers. He swallowed with difficulty. It took nearly all his willpower to stand still. He didn't even want to think about what he'd do to her if they'd been alone. Never before had he seen her looking so sexy and alluring. It took his breath away.

His mother suddenly coughed, snapping him out of his daze. "Are you guys planning on leaving tonight?"

He looked away quickly, hearing the teasing in her tone. His eyes landed on Goten, who was looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"You guys better get a move on," his mother teased them further. "The girls have already left."

Looking towards where Pan had last stood, he realised she was right.

They quickly made a hasty exit, the sound of his mother laughing behind them reaching his ears. Pan and Bra were already seated in the car when they finally reached them.

"It took you guys long enough!" Bra mocked them as he got into the passenger seat. Goten didn't say anything, looking strangely preoccupied as he started the car.

As they drove off, he attempted to calm himself down. His body, unsurprisingly, was still worked up. His mind made no attempt to help him, only making things worse with the indecent thoughts popping up one after another. He struggled to sit still and not think about the beauty sat behind him. Oh, what he wouldn't do to get her alone right now...

* * *

Bra held back the smirk which was threatening to grace her lips. She kept her face neutral, avoiding looking ahead of her.

Recalling the look on Goten's face when he saw her had been priceless. Clearly he'd been taken aback by her appearance. It wasn't a big shock, even Pan had been surprised.

In the end, she hadn't worn the royal blue dress that Marron had picked. Instead she'd settled for the one her mother had picked. It was a backless, red dress, which ended half way down her thighs, revealing her long legs. Her hair had been curled and pulled up stylishly. She wore heavy eye makeup and red lipstick, completing the look with a pair of black heels and a black clutch bag.

The end result had left even her speechless.

Casually, she looked away from the view outside the window and risked a glance up ahead. Her eyes landed on the car mirror and caught Goten looking back at her. As soon as he noticed her looking, he looked away quickly.

She swallowed nervously, noticing her mouth had gone dry. Could it be that she was imagining things? Had Goten_ really_ been checking her out in the mirror on the sly?

The thought caused pleasant sensations in her body. She was unable to hold back a smile small. Tonight might just be her lucky night, after all...

* * *

Maybe dressing up hadn't been such a good idea, Pan decided. Recalling the way Trunks had looked at her made her toes curl even now. That _one_ look of his... So sinful and hungry. As if he was stripping her with his bare eyes... It was enough to turn her entire body into mush.

Thinking about what she was going to do tonight made her feel slightly guilty. Even though he deserved it somewhat, she knew it would hurt him.

As the seconds ticked by, she felt more and more uncertain about going ahead with what they'd planned. It wasn't like Bra was forcing her to do such a thing. She would understand if Pan changed her mind. Deciding to forget about the whole thing, she was able to breathe a lot easier. The growing tension left her body, as if it'd never been there in the first place. A relieved smile graced her lips, before it quickly turned sly.

She was looking forward to making up with Trunks...

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter… I had to change my mind about revealing the 'plan' in this chapter. You're going to have to wait until the next one, which should hopefully be up by next week. Please review… I think I deserve it after sacrificing one night of sleep. It would certainly help me endure my 12 hours of torture…

See you in the next chapter! ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm not even going to bother saying sorry. What's the point? Sorry isn't good enough, in my opinion. Especially when I kept you guys waiting for so long. I really can't believe 5 months have passed since my last update. That is simply disgusting!

Thank you to all the beautiful people who reviewed the last chapter. I hate to disappoint you with the late updates, even though it isn't deliberate. You guys have been supporting me continuously with your kind feedback and I really appreciate that. Thank you ever so much.

I have some good news and some bad. Good news is that I'm getting married in September. Bad news is that I won't be able to update for another couple of months. The next few months will be hectic for me, so I don't know if I will find the time to write. That doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story or any of my others. No chance. I will definitely finish this story, as well as the others. Just bear with me please.

Keep an eye on my profile in the future. You'll find information about updates on there.

That's all for now! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Journey to Planet Vegeta – Chapter 26**

A short while later the car finally stopped outside the club Marron had recommended. They'd driven past several clubs on the way, each as big as the other and just as crowded. But the one they were parked in front of now was much bigger, with a greater crowd lined up outside, impatient to get in from the looks of it. It was one of the most popular ones on this side of the city.

They got out of the car, looking around while Goten pushed the button to return the car back inside its capsule.

"Marron said she would be waiting outside for us," he told them, placing the capsule in his pocket as he too searched for her.

They waited, each of them occupied with their own thoughts. Bra and Trunks looked like they were busy absorbing their surroundings, but their minds were distracted. Pan and Goten, for who this wasn't anything new, peered around aimlessly, eyeing the crowd outside which seemed to get bigger by the minute.

"Can't we just go ahead?" Pan frowned. "We'll be waiting forever in that line."

Goten sighed, knowing she was right. "We'll wait another five minutes. She's probably on her way."

"You mean we have to wait in that long line over there?" Trunks eyed the queue with distaste.

"That's right, man," Goten grinned, thumping him on the back playfully. "Welcome to our world!"

Trunks refrained from voicing how he truly felt about doing such a thing. There was no point. They were living on Earth now, not his home planet. He was going to have to get used to the life here…

"Check out those two babes over there!"

"Wow…" Another voice spoke up. "I wouldn't mind taking one of them home tonight."

He snapped out of his thoughts, turning to look in the direction of the voices, hoping for their sake they weren't looking at what he thought they were looking at.

They were.

Both of them had their eyes glued to Pan and Bra, staring unashamedly, not in the least bit concerned that they were accompanied by two guys. His hands quickly tightened into fists, whilst his eyes narrowed dangerously. Before he could even think of doing anything further he was distracted by a familiar voice. A voice which made him wince internally.

"Hey, guys!" Marron appeared out of nowhere, smiling apologetically. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!"

"Marron," Bra smiled brightly. "You made it!"

"About time..." Pan muttered.

"You girls look stunning!" Marron squealed happily, ignoring Pan's remark. "Those dresses are _so_ hot!"

Trunks exchanged glances with Goten, who merely looked amused. No doubt he was used to this kind of thing.

"I think we should get a move on," Goten interrupted them, gesturing to the long queue. "Otherwise we'll be waiting a very long time to get in."

Marron flipped her curled hair back, a sly smile appearing on her face. "Oh, don't worry about that," she told them, pulling out a set of passes from her bag. "I got _these_!"

Goten's eyes widened considerably. "You have passes?"

She nodded, looking pleased. "I know one of the guys who works here," she explained. "He managed to sort it out for me."

"That's great!" Goten looked impressed. "Now we won't have to even wait."

Marron turned to look at Trunks then. "That's right," she smiled. "Besides, a _Prince_ shouldn't have to wait anyway."

Trunks sighed inwardly, afraid to even look at Pan. No doubt she wasn't going to be too pleased. He was going to have to sort out this mess with Marron quickly. Before it did any kind of real damage…

* * *

Pan wasn't going to deny that she'd been hoping that Marron wasn't coming tonight, even though there were low chances of it happening. Ever since she'd decided to forget her anger and make up with Trunks, she'd been looking forward to getting a chance to do so. It would've been a perfect night if it'd been just the four of them. Trunks and her, Bra and Goten.

But life was never so kind. No matter how much you hoped for something, it never did happen. And even if it did, it would happen only after putting you through countless difficulties. So for her, Marron was nothing more than an obstruction, preventing her from sorting things out with Trunks. She was going to have to find a way to get her to back off without revealing the truth. Because that was something she couldn't let happen, not if she wanted her relationship with Trunks to stay a secret. As much as Marron was a nice girl in her own sense, her biggest weakness was her mouth. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life. If she found out about their relationship she would tell everyone. And if her dad found out about it from someone other than her, there was no telling what he would do, which meant she was going to have to keep calm and not do anything to make Marron suspicious.

This was why she kept her cool, trying her best to ignore what Marron was saying. As they headed towards the VIP entrance she communicated with Bra, ignoring the fact that Marron had grabbed hold of Trunks' arm and was walking beside him...

* * *

Bra exchanged small talk with Pan as they walked inside, trying her best to ignore the presence on her left. _He_ was walking next to her, only mere inches away. It was enough to get her flustered, a fact that only agitated her.

Why was he affecting her so much, to _this _extent? It didn't make any sense. Was this simply attraction or something even more complicated, like love? Even after staying awake for most of last night she wasn't any closer to figuring it out, which meant there was no point in even bothering. The best thing to do was not to think about it. She was only going to give herself a headache. The only thing she could do at this point was to be patient. She'd captured his interest, which was what she'd been aiming for, and now he was finding it hard to keep his eyes off her. Sooner or later he was going to make some kind of move, or so she hoped. Until then she could only wait…

* * *

Today was turning out to be a night full of surprises, Goten mused as they walked inside after showing their passes. The biggest one had to be the woman walking next to him.

Ever since she'd appeared in front of him he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, or stop sneaking glances at her every now and then. She was stunning; there was no doubt about that. When he'd seen her for the very first time, when she'd walked out of that spaceship, her beauty had enthralled him. Never before had he laid eyes on such a beautiful woman. Her striking blue eyes, heavily surrounded by long lashes, were the first thing he'd noticed about her. Her long aqua hair, dancing across her angelic face, complimented her eye colour beautifully.

When he heard her voice for the very first time his ears had been eager to hear it again and again. It was so soft and warming. A sound you could listen to all day without tiring of it. When they'd been looking for a room for her that day he'd been enjoying every second of her company. She was friendly, not in the least bit conceited and had a wonderful sense of humour.

She was perfect in his eyes, in every way possible. Even though she was standing mere inches away from him she was far beyond his reach. As much as he wanted to be with her he couldn't. There was an unbreakable wall standing between them, one that would be difficult to even approach let alone attempt to get through. That wall was her father.

Vegeta was terrifying; to the extent where he felt he couldn't even look him in the eye. If he found out that Goten was interested in his daughter there would be no telling what he'd do. Even now the thought made his insides clench in fear. No…he couldn't this. He couldn't face the wrath of that man. It was best to ignore his feelings and forget about Bra altogether. And there was only one way to do that…

* * *

The sound of loud music drew them further inside. It was almost hypnotic, unconsciously making them want to swing their bodies to the loud beats. As they walked in they were greeted with a sight which tends to leave a lasting impression, especially if it's the first time you're seeing such a thing.

The fluorescent lights shone all over the darkened room, displaying bodies which swayed to the music with their eyes closed, the look of sheer ecstasy on their faces. Some of them were practically glued to another, their bodies moving as one. The smell of alcohol, perfume and sweat greeted their nostrils, as well as the sexual attraction all around them.

"Come on, guys," Marron led them further inside, in the direction of the bar. Her hips had already begun swinging to the music.

Trunks attempted to casually pull away from her again, to no avail. She was practically clinging to him now. When they'd reached the bar, she let go thankfully. He watched her call out to one of the barmen, leaning across to talk to him.

He turned back to the others, his eyes hesitantly landing on Pan. She was talking to Bra and wasn't looking at him. After looking at her face he couldn't tell if she was angry or not.

"What are you guys having?" Goten asked them, looking expectedly at him.

"I'll have whatever you're having," he answered with a shrug.

"And what can I get you girls? A coke or lemonade…?"

Trunks was suddenly reminded of the time Pan got drunk back on Planet Vegeta. Even though it happened only a few days ago it felt like much longer. That night had been something, in more ways than one.

Pan glanced at Goten, ignoring him. "We'll have a coke."

"Oh lighten up, girls," Marron turned to glance at them. "Try something light at least!"

"Maybe later," Pan deadpanned.

"Fine, suit yourself!"

After they'd ordered their drinks, they waited for the barman to get them ready. He tried to make eye contact with Pan but she wouldn't even look at him. She was still mad, he decided. How was he going to sort out this mess without ruining the night? The first thing he knew he had to do was get Marron off his case. It was getting to the point where he simply didn't care if he hurt her feelings or not.

"So, Bra," Marron turned to her. "Have you ever tried an alcoholic drink?"

Bra smiled. "I've tried some of the wine mother used to drink back home."

Trunks raised a brow at her answer. "And I'll bet father doesn't know about this."

"Of course he doesn't!" Bra was unable to hold back her laughter. "If he did he would've destroyed all of it. Mother wouldn't have been happy."

"I could actually picture that right now!" Trunks added with a grin.

They all laughed at the mental image which appeared in their head.

"What about you, Pan?" Marron looked slyly towards her. "I'm sure you must've tried it at some point?"

All eyes turned to look at her, including his. It was then she finally met his gaze, for the first time since they'd entered the club. It was only for a split second but it was long enough.

"No, I haven't."

"Are you sure?" The words left his lips before he could stop himself.

Her eyes met his again briefly. A light blush suddenly appeared on her cheeks. No doubt she was remembering what he was recalling.

"She's blushing," Marron pointed out with a giggle. "That means she has tried it!"

"Okay, okay, so I have, and what!"

"Then it's settled. You girls are drinking." Marron declared firmly, turning around to change the orders…

* * *

Several minutes later, drinks in their hands, they headed towards the back of the club where the tables were. Pan wasn't too sure why she hadn't argued when Marron announced they were drinking. Maybe part of her wanted to, who knew. Considering how she was feeling tonight a few drinks would be a good distraction. Maybe she would even get drunk!

She reached the table first, with Bra right behind her. The others settled down after them. Marron, she noticed with irritation, sat right next to Trunks.

Just what the hell was Trunks playing at? Why couldn't he just tell her to back off?

Her calm composure was slowly wearing thin, she could feel it. Or maybe it hadn't been determined from the very beginning. She tried to calm herself, taking sips of her drink. It was nice, whatever it was. She heard the others making conversation around her but she tuned them out, looking around her.

The tables around them were quickly getting filled with groups of people who wanted to get drunk before they hit the dance floor. Sounds of laughter, shouting and music surrounded her from all sides. The typical sounds you would hear in a club, she mused.

As she glanced around her eyes met a pair of dark blue. They seemed fascinated, holding her gaze until she looked away. It wasn't the first time she'd caught a guy looking at her tonight. Ever since they'd stepped out of the car she'd noticed the interested looks.

Trunks had noticed, too. She'd caught the look he gave those two guys outside earlier. At the time it didn't affect her but now she couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the irony of the situation. Could he not see that having Marron hitting on him was bothering her? If he couldn't stand guys looking at her then what made him think it was okay for Marron to carry on doing what she was doing? Why couldn't he put an end to it?

It wasn't that she didn't trust him or was worried that he'd betray her. No, it was nothing like that. She knew he'd never do anything like that. He loved her. She'd seen it in his eyes and felt it when she was around him. Everything was perfect between them.

So why did life have to throw such hurdles at them? Was it not enough that she had to hide her relationship from the world? Was it not satisfied with the pain it was causing her? Did it have to rub salt on her open wounds…?

* * *

Bra sighed inwardly, noticing the look in Pan's eyes. As much as she was trying her best not to show how bothered she was by Marron's interest in Trunks it was showing. Her body language gave nothing away but her eyes did. She knew Trunks had noticed. He'd been trying to make eye contact for a while now but Pan wasn't even looking at him. She'd been quiet ever since they'd sat down at the table, though she wasn't the only one.

Slyly, her eyes shifted towards Goten. Something was bothering him, she could tell. He hadn't so much as spoken a word to her tonight. Her hopes of him making any kind of move were slowly diminishing.

Pan stood up suddenly. "I'll be back in a bit," she said, picking up her empty glass.

"I'll come with you," she added quickly.

Pan gave her a look but nodded anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked away from the table.

"Bathroom," Pan replied, dumping the empty glass at the bar before leading the way towards the toilets.

She followed her, ignoring the looks she was getting. From what she'd seen so far the men on this planet lacked any kind of shame when it came to the opposite sex. If they liked what they saw they saw no harm in looking. Such a thing had not been accepted back home. No man would dare look at her in the wrong way. Not if they valued their life. Her father had always made sure of that.

"Hey, gorgeous," one of the guys stopped her. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh..."

"No," a familiar voice interrupted her. "There's no need."

She turned quickly, her heartbeat increasing instantly. Goten stood less than a metre away, staring right at her.

"Why's that?" the guy questioned him. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Look, just leave me alone," Bra saved him from answering. "I'm not interested."

The guy held up both hands. "Chill out, babe," he answered with a sneer. "I only wanted to buy you a drink, not marry you!"

"Whatever," she turned away from him completely, giving her full attention to Goten.

"Thanks for that!" she smiled gratefully.

"No problem."

Silence followed, where neither knew what to say.

Bra couldn't work out where this sudden awkwardness had sprouted him. They were talking fine yesterday. It didn't make any sense. Why was _he_ acting like this? She was the one who had feelings for him, not the other way around. She should be the one to feel awkward, not him.

"What's wrong with you?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"You seem a bit distracted," she answered with a frown. "And you haven't so much as spoken a word to me today."

"There you are," Pan's voice interrupted them. "I was wondering where you suddenly disappeared to."

She felt rather than saw Goten's body relax. The relieved look in his eyes vanished as quickly as it appeared. Confused by his behaviour she didn't even think to give Pan an answer.

"Well?"

"She got held up by some guy wanting to buy her a drink," Goten explained tonelessly.

"Oh, I see," Pan smirked. "So you came to the rescue? How _convenient_…"

A meaningful look Bra couldn't quite figure out passed between uncle and niece. Whatever Pan was trying to put across wasn't to Goten liking, judging from the frown on his face.

"Get back to the table," he turned away. "I'll get the drinks."

"What was that about?" Bra questioned her as soon as he'd left.

"Oh, nothing," Pan answered with a smile.

Bra glared at her. "Don't lie."

"I'm not…"

* * *

Goten mentally cursed all the way to the bar. How the hell had she figured it out? He'd been so careful. But then again, he sighed inwardly, out of everyone who knew him she was the only person who could've figured it out. It was just like her to see right through him. They were close, always had been. She always knew when something was bothering him or if he was hiding something.

Leaning against the bar he waited to be served, eyeing the choices in front of him.

"What's a cute guy like you doing here by yourself?" a seductive voice interrupted his examining.

He looked up and nearly did a double take. "Hey," he muttered breathlessly, letting his eyes run up and down the gorgeous red-head in front of him.

Her full lips stretched into a smile. As she leaned closer her green eyes sparkled. "What's your name?" she purred into his ear.

His body shifted to give her his full attention. "Goten," he smirked. "And what is your name, beautiful?"

She giggled, pleased. "Lisa."

"Well, Lisa," he edged closer. "Would a gorgeous woman like you mind having a drink with me?"

"Of course not," she answered, running a manicured nail down his cheek…

* * *

The girls returned to their table where Marron and Trunks sat waiting. Looking more than a little relieved Trunks turned to them quickly. They didn't miss the way Marron's face instantly dropped.

"What took you so long," he frowned, looking directly at Pan. "I was worried."

Hearing the worry in his voice was enough to make her melt somewhat. "I needed the loo," she told him, settling down in her chair.

"Did you see Goten on your way back?"

She nodded. "He's gone to get more drinks."

"I'll better go and give him a hand" he stood up. "I doubt he'll be able to carry it all by himself."

She watched him leave, frowning at all the women eyeing him up.

"He's so hot, isn't he?" Marron sighed distractedly as she too watched him walk away.

Pan gripped the table hard, trying her level best not to punch Marron through the wall.

"I think he likes me, too," she continued, unaware of the killing intent leaking from Pan. "He hasn't taken his eyes off me all night."

"Oh, is that so?" Bra smiled innocently. "But he once told me he didn't like blondes."

Marron eyes widened slightly, the dreamy smile wavering from her lips. "When did he tell you this?"

"Only a couple of months ago," Bra told her casually. "There was this blonde-haired woman who practically stalked him all the time. She was so clingy and full of herself. It was why he couldn't stand her. In the end he got so sick of it he lost his temper and embarrassed her in front of hundreds of people. Poor girl… I never saw her after that."

Marron looked away, the worry in her eyes evident for all to see. Bra glanced sideways, her gaze meeting Pan's, and she winked.

The anger quickly deflated inside Pan, allowing a smile to grace her lips…

* * *

Trunks headed towards the bar, ignoring the stares. It was something he was used to but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"Hey, sexy," a blonde-haired woman approached him, latching on to his arm. "What's it going to be? Your place or mine…?"

Disgusted, he pushed her away. "No thanks!"

Somehow he made it to the bar in one piece. He spotted Goten straight away. Judging from the way he was practically glued to the red-head beside him, it was a bit obvious he'd pulled.

Deciding to leave him to it, he ordered another round of drinks after checking out what was on display. Whilst he waited he took the time to look around again.

It was so much different to what he was used to. Even though they had places like this on his home planet he'd never even set foot in any of them. It wasn't really the atmosphere that put him off. It was the women. They never knew when to call it quits, especially the clingy ones. He couldn't stand them.

The barman placed the drinks he'd ordered in front of him. Trunks lifted the glass with his whisky and knocked it back in one go. He winced at the taste, feeling the aftermath burning sensation in his throat.

"Was that really a good idea?" a familiar voice taunted him.

"Yeah," he muttered, knowing full well that she would have no problem hearing him over the music. "Especially after the torture I've suffered tonight."

Pan stood next to him, not looking in the least bit impressed. "Yeah right," she glared at him.

He turned to face her then, his blue eyes locking with hers. "You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't!"

His hand captured hers, the expression on his face completely serious. "Really…?"

She tore her hand away, shifting her gaze elsewhere. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

He didn't answer, watching her silently as she avoided looking at him. Her eyes suddenly widened, quickly narrowing in anger. He followed her gaze, already knowing where it was going to land.

Before he could stop her she'd already stormed off, heading straight for her uncle, who was now kissing the red-head. He watched her approach him, tapping him not so gently on his shoulder. When he turned around and saw Pan the terrified look on his face made Trunks laugh out loud. She exchanged a few words with the red-head, whose feature quickly twisted in anger. From the looks of it she shouted a few obscenities at Goten before storming off.

Annoyed, Goten turned on Pan, who in turn only muttered one sentence to shut him up. Leaving Goten with a wounded look on his face she joined him once more

"What was that about?" Trunks asked her, the curiosity evident in his tone.

She grabbed one of the glasses, knocking back half of its contents. "Nothing," she answered, placing the glass back down.

It was now his turn to voice his disapproval, to which she glared pointedly at him. "After the torture _I've _been through tonight I couldn't help it!"

He didn't know what to say to that.

They returned to the table eventually, only to find Bra missing.

"Where's Bra?" she asked Marron, who merely shrugged.

"I thought she was with you guys," she told them. "She went after you earlier."

Pan's eyes widened suddenly, as if something had just occurred to her. "I'll get her." She flashed Goten a quick look neither of the others could decipher and hurriedly left.

"What was that about?" Marron questioned Goten, who merely shrugged before walking away, disappearing in the crowd.

Trunks sighed inwardly, settling down at the table as he silently cursed Goten for leaving him alone with Marron…

* * *

Pan pushed open the door to the ladies toilets and walked inside. It was empty, except for the one closed door in the far corner.

"Bra," she called out loud.

There was no answer.

Come on out," she added. "I know you're in there."

The door was unlocked before it opened. Bra came out, keeping her eyes lowered. Even though she wouldn't meet her eyes Pan knew she'd been crying. It was why she moved forward to comfort her with a hug.

"He's not worth crying over," she scolded her lightly. "Even if he is my uncle…"

Taken aback, Bra pulled back to look at her quickly. "You mean…"

"Yeah," Pan gave her a playful smile. "I know you like Uncle Goten."

A light blush appeared on Bra's face, much to her embarrassment. It only lasted a few seconds though before the dejected look came back.

"I saw him kissing that other woman earlier."

Pan sighed. "I kind of guessed that much."

"I don't get it," she stared at the floor helplessly. "Why am I crying over a guy I barely even know? How could seeing him kiss another woman affect me so much? I don't get it, I seriously don't!"

It was a bit obvious she didn't have any kind of experience with the opposite sex, Pan noted with a grimace. The confusion and pain in her eyes said it all. What could she say to comfort her? To help her understand what she was feeling?

"Sometimes you don't need to know everything about someone to start liking them," she attempted to explain, using what she'd learned in her own experience. "It just…sort of happens. I don't think it's something you can understand or even explain at times, no matter how much you try. You can either choose to accept your feelings or you could simply try to forget them and move on. It all comes down to that in the end. So what's it going to be Bra?" she looked questioningly at her friend. "Are you going to accept your feelings and do something about it, or forget about them and move on?"

"But what can I do about them, Pan?" Bra looked pleadingly at her. "I've been trying to grab his attention all night but he seems to be ignoring me for some reason. What do I do?"

Pan couldn't understand why he was ignoring Bra, if that was what he was doing. She knew he liked her, too. It hadn't been difficult to figure out, not after the continuous looks he was giving her in the mirror on their way here. So what was he playing at? Why had he been kissing another woman instead of spending time with Bra? What was stopping him? Could he not see that she was interested, as well? It didn't make any sense. It wasn't like him to back off so easily without trying at least.

Unless he needed something to motivate him - something that'd force him to get his act together. And there was only one thing she could think of.

With a sly smile on her face she turned her attention back to Bra. "It looks like we'll be going ahead with the plan after all…"

* * *

Just what the hell was wrong with him? It wasn't like him to get so worked up over a girl, especially when they'd only just met.

Placing another empty glass down Goten signed dejectedly. Things were not going according to plan. He'd been trying to forget about his feelings for Bra, privately hoping that being with another woman would help. It had helped, to some extent. Though it only lasted until Pan showed up and ruined everything, particularly with her last words.

"_I can't believe you gave up without even trying, Uncle Goten."_

Pan obviously assumed that he was too much of a wimp to accept his feelings and do something about them. There was some truth to what she was saying but it wasn't in the way she was thinking. It wasn't that he wanted to ignore his feelings and forget about Bra altogether. It was the thought of having to deal with her dad that was stopping him. But how could he explain such a thing to her without embarrassing himself? She would laugh herself to death or call him a wimp for the rest of his life.

A sound suddenly startled him out of his sulking. A sound his ears would recognise anywhere. Turning quickly towards his right he was greeted with a sight which hit him deep enough to make him gasp.

Bra stood by the bar not so far away from him, a smile gracing her full lips. But that wasn't what'd made him gasp, no. It was the guy standing next to her…

* * *

Trunks was not happy, not one little bit. Coming out tonight had been a big mistake. He'd been hoping to sort things out with Pan but it wasn't happening. Instead he was stuck with a clingy blonde who was doing his head in.

Just where the hell had the others disappeared to? Why were they leaving him alone to be tortured? With a sigh he tried to relax, feeling the alcohol take effect. It'd been a while since he last drank.

"Trunks," Marron whined. "You're not listening to me!"

He ignored her, closing his eyes as he leant back in his chair. His mind conjured up a picture of Pan, making him smile. He imagined her sitting in his lap, that playful smile of hers gracing her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes would darken with desire, bringing out the side of her he could never get enough of. Even the thought of it now was enough to get his heart racing. The need to see her, to kiss her senseless filled him to the core.

It was then he felt warm breath on his face, closing in on his lips. His eyes popped open, looking startled. When his glazed eyes focused the first thing he noticed was blonde hair and blue eyes. It was more than enough to make him come together. He pushed her away instantly, with more force than he intended.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he glared at her.

"Exactly what I was afraid she'd do!"

His blood instantly turned cold, the anger on his face vanishing as quickly as it'd appeared. He turned towards her.

Pan stood facing him with her hands curled into tight fists. Her eyes, the ones he loved with a passion, were now filled with anger and distress. She shook her head and turned away.

"Pan," he moved after her, his actions quick and desperate. "_Wait!"_

But she either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, hurrying away before disappearing into the crowd…

* * *

A/N: I know exactly what you're thinking… NOT ANOTHER DAMN CLIFF-HANGER! Sorry!

So, did you like it? I hope you did. Even though I was planning the 'incident' between Marron and Trunks, in the end I couldn't go through with it. I simply could not digest the idea. So instead of a kiss I settled for a near kiss. No offence to the Trunks/Marron fans.

Please take the time to review and share your thoughts on the latest happenings. I will try my level best to update as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading this! ^_^


End file.
